LoVe Under Pressure
by lv63
Summary: EDITED AND REPOSTED! Post series: Veronica has finally decided what she wants in life. but a secret from the past is about to cause some problems for her and her friends. LoVe & MaDi not for duncan fans! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue Blast from the past

**This is a repost of this story. Since I'm taking a hiatus from my other fic I finally had some time to go through and make some much needed adjustments to this fic. I've done some editing as well as made a few changes. I will be posting a new edited chapter everyday.**

**Summary: Veronica finally knows what she wants, but a secret from the past is about to cause trouble for our favorite tiny blonde detective and her friends. This is a LoVe story with some MaDi. Because in my mind there is no other option. **

**WARNING: THIS FIC IS NOT FOR DUNCAN FANS**

**If you are a new reader I hope you enjoy this fic. ****Its is post series and the first 10 chapters revolve around an alternate series of events from season 2, but it is not AU. The event is something that ****could**** have happened between or during episodes, everything else from that season stands.  
****For those of you that read this story the first time, the only real changes are in regards to time, and they mostly happen in this chapter and the epilogue. But there are a few other subtle changes to the story. **

**This fic begins with a little bit of back-story and set up and then kicks off about a month after the series finale, so around mid to late June of 2007.  
****chapters 1, 2 and 4 have dueling point of views. And the first 10 revolve around the alternate event from season 2 after that the format becomes a little more normal. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars, but I wish I did, because if I did, there would have been a happy ending.**

* * *

-Epic- a long series of events characterized by adventures or struggle.

* * *

Epic is how Logan described us once. This is what he expected us to live up to.

However, he said it a little differently. In our epic story the adventures led to ruined lives and bloodshed, they spanned years and continents and when I asked him if a relationship should be that hard, he replied that no one writes songs about the ones that come easy.

Logan, my epically declared on again off again love. We are crazy together but crazier apart. I guess you could say that when we are together, we even each other out. He is the love of my life and even though I haven't told him yet, deep down I think he knows. And deep down I know that someday, I'll be able to tell him.

But before I get ahead of myself lets get back to the beginning, or the middle, or the end, depending on how you choose to look at things.

First off I need to refer to the moment in the cafeteria with myself, Logan, and Piz. The look said it all but just to clarify, Piz and I split up that night. He said he knew that he would never be the winner in this fight, he just couldn't compete with what was going on between Logan and I. And as much as I wanted to tell him he was wrong, I couldn't, because I would have been lying to myself and him.

I didn't run straight into Logan's arms though. I knew in that exact moment of unspoken communication in the cafeteria that he was my past, present, and future, but I wasn't ready for him yet. I couldn't be with him till I was finally ready to give all of myself and that was exactly what I told him that night when I went to see him.

He had looked at me with more hope and love in his eyes than I had ever seen before, pulled me into his arms, kissed me and said he'd wait till the end of the world for me, and I knew he would.

When I left, I turned back to him and told him that he was it for me, no one else would ever compare. All he did was smile, tell me he loved me and that he'd be there when I was ready.

When I walked out the open door, Dick was standing in the hallway. He just stood there and stared at me for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Ronnie, I know that sometimes I say things to hurt you and I'll admit that I used to do it intentionally, but I only did it for Logan. I was just waiting for you to rip his heart out again. But I realized something when I saw that tape and the reaction he had to it. The two of you are the template for every love story ever written and I won't intrude on that anymore." And with that he turned and walked through the door leaving me alone in the hall.

I just stood there shocked, partly from confusion over the uncharacteristically intelligent words Dick had just uttered, but mostly because I realized that my life from that point on would never be the same.

Who knew how right I was.

* * *

I left the polls the next day having voted for my father and hoping for the best, but as always, expecting the worst. Unfortunately my expectations were realized accordingly, my dad lost the election, despite the deal I made with Jake Kane.

That was my cue to unravel **his** world, so I called Nish with the go ahead for the article on the Castle, needless to say, she was thrilled. As I got off the phone with her, I realized that she had the only hard copy of my proof, I hoped that they wouldn't get to her before she could print the info. I didn't have to worry too much because two days later the story was printed and the press was having a field day.

I'd hoped it was over, an eye for an eye and such, but I should have known better.

A couple days later, after a particularly rough final exam, I returned home to my small apartment and laid down for a nap when my phone began to ring. Not recognizing the number I chose not to answer it.

I can honestly say that I hadn't seen it coming. The voice mail that was left brought me back to reality, I had lost my internship at the FBI.

I knew the Castle had played a part in it, but the worst part, was the reason that they gave me; someone had sent them the link to my video.

Wonderful, now half the FBI has seen me intimately indisposed with a man I didn't even love.

* * *

With nowhere to go and nothing to do, I spent the next couple weeks helping my dad with his cases. After losing the election his clientele at Mars Investigations seemed to sky rocket and my presence was needed more than ever. And when I wasn't working on a case, I was spending time with Wallace and Mac.

Parker had stopped talking to Mac after her and Logan broke up so Mac had been staying on our couch. And since Wallace was leaving for Africa soon, he had put together a makeshift bed on our living room floor. The three of us were nearly inseparable.

As for Logan, I called him everyday just to reiterate how I felt. Among everything else at least the two of us were heading towards a real future.

It was during one of my weekly movie nights with Mac and Wallace, which lately had turned into a nightly occurrence due to the living situation, that Mac shocked the hell out of both of us.

"Soooo, Dick tried to kiss me, you know, on the beach that day."

"What!" Wallace and I both responsed incredulously.

"Um yeah, and then again a few days later."

"What!" Our vocabularies seemed to be lost to us at the moment.

"And then…..I kind of let him" I think it's safe to say that we were both in shock by that point and our lack of comment is hard proof of that fact.

"He might have asked me out….more than once. And um, I might have said yes….like, every time." When neither of us responded she continued. "And I know it's weird but he seems so... **different** when we are together. I mean, he seems normal and caring, even sweet." We both continued to just stare at her not knowing how to respond. "So anyways I guess that what I'm trying to say is, um…that… well… I'm kind of dating Dick."

And you know what? It made sense. I hadn't been able to figure out why Dick had been so nice lately, or why Mac had seemed so distracted every time the phone rang. Now I knew and not knowing what else to say, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I knew I saw a pig flying over my car yesterday, and here I thought that I was just having paranoid delusions of flying pork."

Mac gave me a dirty look and Wallace just laughed.

"Well say what you will, but your pork centered delusions having no bearing on my relationship with Dick. **I'm** happy and I was hoping** you** would be happy for me as well."

"We **are** happy for you." Offered Wallace in an attempt to ease the tension. "We're just a little…surprised. I mean Dick? He's not the first person that would have come to mind. Hell, he's not even the 21st. But girl, if you're happy, we're happy. Right V?"

The question was punctuated with an elbow in my side and I responded quickly and with a smile. "What ever floats your boat Mac Attack."

After the Dick related revelation they turned they're attention back to the movie, but I was too distracted. If Dick and Mac could make a relationship work, then why was I wasting more precious time with Logan? We had already wasted so much of it.

Without saying a word I got up and grabbed my keys, completely forgetting to acknowledge my two very confused friends as I walked out the door and headed to my car.

I drove straight to The Grand, parked my car and made a beeline for Logan's suite.

When I reached his door and knocked I could hear voices inside and I waited for Logan or Dick to answer the door. When it a few seconds later Logan stood before me with a smile the size of Texas, and enough passion in his eyes to fuel every love scene ever written. And in return I looked up at him with both anticipation and longing evident in my face.

I was so distracted by him that it took me a few moments to realize that he wasn't alone at the door.

Standing by his legs was a small, blond haired toddler and as I looked past her, I saw someone that I knew would inevitably ruin all of my plans for a steamy reunion with Logan that night.

Duncan Kane was sitting on Logan's couch.

I looked at Logan, who just smiled and when I turned my gaze towards Duncan he smiled at me as well, but hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I followed Logan into the room.

"I need your help." Duncan replied.

Being aware of Duncan's past feelings for me, I reached up and kissed Logan with every fiber of my being. I was making it clear to Duncan that help was all he would be getting, if I would even be giving him that. And as Logan and I parted he whispered to me that he loved me and I responded by taking his hand.

I turned back to a surprised looking Duncan and asked him what he needed my help with.

"I need you to help me find someone. It's important, I'm not here to disrupt your life or get in the way of things." He said the last part while staring straight at mine and Logan's joined hands and I wasn't so sure I believed him. "It's just that you were my last resort"

"Who? Who could be that important? Who would you risk returning to Neptune to find Duncan?" I asked even though I had a sneaking suspicion that I already knew the answer.

He stood up and walked towards us and stopping directly in front of myself and Logan, he picked up the little girl that still stood by Logan's legs and spoke.

"Meg. I need you to help me find Meg."

Logan shifted uncomfortably and I replied curtly. "Meg is dead Duncan."

He looked me straight in the eyes. "No Veronica, She's alive."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**When I post the second chapter i will delete the authors note in chapter one so that the chapters will be in correct order.**


	2. but you already knew that didnt you?

**Thanks for alerts and thanks to the reader who favorited this fic! **

**I do want to address the only review that i got for my edited first chapter, thanks for the review btw, but i thought some of you might have the same concerns. I AM NOT CHANGING THIS STORY! so dont worry, i am merely editing it. my goal is to make it easier to read. all plot points will remain and the end will be the same i promise. the only thing i am changing is grammar spelling, time elapsed (prologue), and maybe adding some dialougue. this will be the same story that you originally enjoyed, just hopefully better.**

**This chapter Logan's POV. **

* * *

"_No Veronica, She's alive."_

* * *

1 hour earlier

"Mac? Really?" I stood there looking at Dick in utter disbelief.

"Yeah man, it's for real, I finally got her to go out with me. Took me freaking long enough though, I've never had to try so hard in my life. Usually the chicks are lining up around the corner for a piece of the Dick-man."

"Yeah Dick, you're a real catch." I laughed.

"Think what you want man, it's true. Anyways I'm outta here, gotta go track down my girl, see ya bro!"

"Yeah, see ya."

When Dick was gone I sat on my couch staring at the TV and letting my mind wander. I'd been doing that a lot lately and my mind always wandered to the same place…Veronica, she was all I thought about.

It had been two weeks since she'd come to me and told me she wanted me but wasn't ready and I'd told her that I'd wait for her and I'd meant it. I'd been in love with her for so long and even though she still hadn't said it, I knew she loved me too. Now I was positive of that.

She had called me everyday just to check in and every time I told her I loved her and that I'd be there when she was ready. I was more than willing to wait, but I had to admit that I wished she would come soon. It had been too long since I'd held her, too long since I'd felt her skin against mine.

As my mind began to recall a few X-rated memories, I was rudely jolted back to the present when someone knocked on the door to my suite. I got up and walked over to the door figuring Dick had left his key, what I didn't expect was to find myself looking at Duncan Kane and a small blond toddler who looked exactly like her mother.

We both just stood there for a minute or two not talking. But having less patience than the two of us, the little girl eventually started to fuss, jumped out of Duncan's arms and ran straight past me and into the suite. I looked at the little girl and then at Duncan. "Well why don't you come in then?"

We spent the next 10 minutes just watching Duncan's daughter Lilly run around. And then 5 minutes just yelling at each other, both of us angry for different reasons. Duncan at me for not helping him or trying to contact him, and myself at Duncan for just leaving without a word. When we realized we were mad about the same thing we both laughed.

And then Duncan asked about Veronica.

I'd known it was coming, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

She was mine and that was for sure, but Duncan still loved her, I could tell and he might not be willing to just accept that he was never going to have her.

I told him what had happened the last year and a half, leaving out a few details of course and I was about to tell him about the tape when there was another knock at the door.

When I opened it I found myself looking straight at the love of my life. I was so overcome with joy that I actually forgot that Duncan was sitting a mere 10 feet behind me. Veronica looked up at me and I could actually see the love in her eye, god she was so beautiful and I could see everything else as well, the longing and the passion were evident.

Then she noticed Lilly, the spell was broken and I saw the confusion in her eyes when she laid them on Duncan.

But she looked back at me and she smiled before turing her attention back to him and I saw him smile at her as well, but there was something wrong with that smile. It was in that moment that I knew that he couldn't be trusted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him outright

"I need your help." His reply was quick and felt almost as if it had been rehearsed, like he knew how she'd react to him and what he'd need to say.

And then out of nowhere she kissed me; a deep passionate kiss, making it very clear that she was mine and no one else's. It was all the reassurance that I needed, she was proving to me that nothing was going to change, she belonged to me and it was proof to him of the same, he had no chance with her.

When she pulled away I told her I loved her and she grasped my hand as she asked Duncan what he needed help with.

"I need you to help me find someone. It's important, I'm not here to disrupt your life or get in the way of things." Duncan said the last part while staring straight at our joined hands. "It's just that you were my last resort"

"Who? Who could be that important? Who would you risk returning to Neptune to find Duncan?" She questioned.

He walked over and stood directly in front of us. "Meg. I need you to help me find Meg."

Shit...I immediately went stiff, but without missing a beat, Veronica replied "Meg is dead Duncan."

He looked straight into her eyes and said. "No Veronica, She's alive." And then he paused briefly. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Review please.**

**i might post 3 and 4 today since they follow this premise.**


	3. Australia 2 Months Earlier

**So it doesnt seem that i have any new readers, but thats ok! i would like them though, hint hint. but anyways since that seems to be the case i will probably post more than one chapter per day. so here is chapter 3, 4 and 5!**

**The POV for this part will be 3rd person because it's the best way to do this chapter. This chapter follows suit with the last two, which means it revolves around the revelation of meg being alive. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars**

* * *

"_No Veronica, She's alive." ..."But you already knew that didn't you?"_

* * *

Two months ago

April of 2007

Australia

Duncan had finally made himself a home in Australia.

Not having to worry about money meant that he was able to spend all of his time with his daughter and Lilly was a everything to him.

She looked so much like Meg that at times it felt like she was still with him and that feeling was a comfort to him.

He **had** loved Meg, maybe he hadn't realize it then, but he really had and in many ways he still loved her. After all, it's hard to let go of the memory of your child's mother. But as always he was conflicted, much like the summer between his senior and junior year in high school he was still **in** love with Veronica.

Duncan would be lying if he said he didn't regret the choices he had made back then a little; leaving Meg and returning to Veronica, damaging his already fragile friendship with Logan at the same time. Of course he was glad he had been with Veronica, she was all he had ever wanted. But he had hurt Meg in the process and felt guilty that her death may have been partly his fault.

Of course it's not like he would still be with Meg if she was alive, but she would at least be in his life and Lilly would have her mother.

No, Duncan would be with Veronica.

They were meant for each other, even if she didn't realize it and Duncan knew in his heart that someday he would get her back, no matter what it took. He would make her see the truth, the inevitability of it all.

But waiting for the inevitable took time and so Duncan spent most days on the beach with Lilly.

It was supposed to just be a normal day, the same as always, but things were about to change for him.

As he was pulling Lilly out of her car seat he looked up and gasped at what he saw; Meg was across the street walking out of a hotel and getting into a black town car.

He just stood there for a few moments not knowing if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if Meg truly was 20 feet away from him. Reality set in when he saw her smile, Meg's smile could light up a room that hadn't seen light in a century. He knew that smile, he **loved** that smile and he knew in that moment that it was her.

Without thinking twice he grabbed Lilly, ran across the street, reaching the car just as it was pulling away and he yelled Meg's name. The car kept going but the girl in the back turned at the sound of his voice. For a split second she stared at Duncan, then at Lilly, and as the car moved farther away from them, she turned away from them as well.

Duncan stood there is shock not knowing what to do or say.

And then as quick as the shock had hit him, anger took its place and he got mad. Meg was alive, she had left them willingly, left him with all the responsibility and took Veronica from him at the same time. He wanted to know why and how and was going get the to the truth no matter what it cost or how long it took.

Forgoing the beach for the afternoon, Duncan walked back to his car put Lilly back in the carseat and headed home. When he arrived he called Clarence Weidman immediately and explained what he had seen, Clarence joined Duncan in Australia two days later.

CW checked the guest list at the hotel but found nothing suspicious and hey spent the next two months searching for anything and everything that could lead to Meg's whereabouts over the past 18 months. But they found nothing and Duncan was beginning to lose hope.

That is until he found the guest list from the hotel that CW had acquired.

But there was something different about this list, it wasn't the same one that CW had shown him two months earlier.

No, this list contained an extra name. A name that made everything so clear.

* * *

What Duncan hadn't seen that day on the beach were the tears streaming down Meg's face as she turned away from Duncan and her daughter. He hadn't see the pain in her eyes from having to walk away again or the longing for the family she'd given up.

But most importantly he hadn't seen the look of worry.

She had made a mistake. She knew she never should have gone here. She shouldn't have chanced it but she'd wanted to see them in person, she just needed to check, see for herself that they were ok.

Oh yeah, Meg knew she had screwed up royally and she knew it was only a matter of time before Duncan put the pieces together.

She had just made life a lot harder for some very important people back in Neptune.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**i would love to know what you think about the changes! am i doing a good job of editing? dont be afraid to review even if you reviewed the first time around. id love the feedback!**

**chapter 4 and 5 are up too!**


	4. Ulterior Motives

**This chapter is in 3rd person POV again. **

**This is the last chapter centered on the revelation that meg is alive. In chapter 5 lots of questions are answered.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars or General Hospital**

* * *

Neptune Grand

June 2007.

Duncan hadn't known what to expect when Logan opened the door.

He had expected some yelling, maybe a punch being thrown, something. What he hadn't expecedt was for Logan to just stare at him without speaking. Logan's lack of reaction threw Duncan so much that he himself was unable to react. In fact it wasn't until Lilly wiggled out of his arms that Logan finally invited them both in.

But the invite didn't seem to change anything, they still seemed to be processing the other's existence and their attention was mostly directed at Lilly's actions and not each other's. Several minutes passed before Duncan got the response he had originally expected and they began to argue, which strangely enough, quickly turned into laughter.

Duncan was really just trying to be civil and make Logan think everything was fine, but it wasn't. Far from it in truth. Duncan had no intention of rekindling their friendship. No, he had other plans and he knew Logan was probably more than a little suspicious of that regardless of the fact that he hadn't acted like it.

As they filled each other in on the last 18 months of their lives, Duncan left out just as much as he knew Logan had and then a few minutes after he asked about Veronica they heard a knock at the door.

He knew it was Veronica. Perfect timing, Duncan had thought to himself, she'd always had a knack for that, he used to swear she was psychic sometimes.

Duncan could see her at the door and he watched as her gaze traveled from Lilly over to him.

God she was still beautiful. He couldn't wait to be with her again.

If Logan hadn't been there was no telling what he would have done. He would have loved nothing more than to throw her up against the wall, rip her clothes off and fuck her into next week.

But obviously he wasn't going to do that, at least not yet.

So instead, Duncan just smiled at her as the memories of her naked body writhing beneath him ran through his mind.

She asked him what he was doing there, obviously trying to be polite, but polite just wasn't her style, well at least not anymore, not since she had changed. But he knew he needed to play the game, and play it right, so he replied just as politely and told her he needed her help

And then she fucking kissed Logan, right in front of him and Duncan tensed immediately. He hadn't realized that they were back together and Logan had conveniently forgotten to mention it or maybe he just hadn't cared to hear it.

But it didn't matter. Duncan just reminded himself that it was only a matter of time before things with her and Logan ended and then she would be kissing him like that again. Maybe he would just add some sabotage to his plan to make it happen sooner.

He felt the bile rise in his stomach when he heard Logan whisper words of love and watched Veronica grab his hand. But he noted victoriously that she didn't say it back, which meant that not much had really changed between the two.

Veronica focused on Duncan once again, asked what he needed help with and he answered her quickly. "I need you to help me find someone. It's important, I'm not here to disrupt your life or get in the way of things." He spoke the last words while staring straight at their joined hands and lying through his teeth. Now that was going to be fun, he wasn't there to disrupt it, he had every intention of torpedoing it. "It's just that you were my last resort"

"Who? Who could be that important? Who would you risk returning to Neptune to find Duncan?" Veronica questioned.

Duncan then walked over, stood directly in front of Veronica and Logan, picked up Lilly and replied coolley. "Meg. I need you to help me find Meg."

Logan immediately went stiff, a reaction that quickly caught Duncan's attention before Veronica replied to his comment. "Meg is dead Duncan."

"No Veronica, She's alive." He paused for a second and then decided to lay it all out there. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

It was then that Duncan realized that they had gained an audience.

Mac, Wallace, and Dick stood at the door taking in the scene before them. They had entered just in time to hear Duncan tell Veronica he needed her to help him find Meg.

* * *

No one noticed in that moment the look of confusion on Dick's face as the scene played out.

It all seemed a little to 'General Hospital' to the blond surfer, this melodrama bullshit wasn't his thing and his brain began to hurt from all the questions he didn't have answers for.

Why did Duncan think Meg was alive?

Why did V look so mad? (Although she's kind of hot when she's mad.)

And why did Logan get so stiff? (Dude, he needs to lighten up.)

Why did Wallace nearly stop breathing and why did Mac stiffen just like Logan with a deer in the headlights look? ( They need to lighten up too, he'd be willing to help Mac out with that. These people thrive on drama way to much, besides its not like this concerns them…..)

But Dick slowly began to realize that he was the only one in the room who didn't know what was going on as the next and last question entered his mind…and that's when he got mad. Because the last question his mind asked was…..

Why did Duncan turn and look at Logan when he said those last few words?

"_But you already knew that didn't you?"_

* * *

**So what did you think? Update soon! Id love to know what you think about the editing ive done!**

**So as I said earlier chapter 5 will reveal a lot and it is up now!**

**I apologize for the dueling POVs but It was instrumental to the plot. i really needed to show everyone's reaction to the revelation that meg is alive.**


	5. Priceless

**In case you havent noticed i am leaving the authors notes from my previous posting in case there are any new readers. so feel free to ignore them if youve already read them.**

**As promised you will get some answers this chapter.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

_"But you already knew that didn't you?"_

Plane ticket to Neptune $1400

Rental car at the airport $190 per week

The look on Logan's face…..priceless.

Duncan

Duncan couldn't help but laugh inside, that was all he had needed to say. Logan hadn't even needed to answer him, the expression on his face gave it all away.

Not bothering to verbally acknowledge their newly acquired audience, Duncan just enjoyed the uncomfortable silence he had created. He carefully looked from face to face scrutinizing everyone's expressions and noticed that four out of the five looked angry and shocked, but only one of them looked angry and confused. He found that quite interesting.

Finally, Logan broke the silence. "Duncan, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Meg is dead, you know that and I know that. You were at her funeral, we all were." Logan gestured to the other occupants of the room.

Then Veronica spoke up in Logan's defense. "If you think I'm going to help you after accusing Logan of something so ridiculous you have another thing coming."

Duncan was trying so hard not to laugh. Wow, Veronica sure was in for a rude awakening. Maybe getting her back would going to be easier then he thought considering her trust issues with Logan.

It didn't matter how much Logan tried to deny it, Duncan had proof.

Attempting to alleviate the tension that had overtaken the room Dick decided to take matters into his own hands.

He dropped Mac's hand, walked over to Duncan and got right in his face. "I think its time you leave dude. You're obviously not welcome here."

Duncan merely smiled at him, for a burnout surfer bum Dick could be strangely perceptive at times.

So Duncan moved out of Dick's way, set Lilly down for a second, pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and looked at Veronica again. "Look, I'm not mad." It was a lie. but he knew he had to keep the humble façade if they were going to trust him enough to tell him the truth and help him track down Meg. "I just want to know the truth and if you really aren't willing to help I understand, but all the proof I need is in this envelope. The number you can reach me at is on the back." He handed Veronica the envelope, picked up Lilly, and headed for the exit before turning around abruptly with a smile. "It was **really good** to see all of you again."

He may have directed it at the entire group but it was meant for Veronica only. As he left he gave her one last, unnoticed, look and left the room with a huge smile on his face.

It was only a matter of time he thought.

* * *

Dick

When Duncan left the five friends just stood there not speaking and Dick just continued to mull things over in his aching brain. He still couldn't figure it out and why was he the only one who still looked confused? There was something going on that he wasn't aware of and he was getting more and more angry by the minute.

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on? Duncan waltzes in here spouting off something about Meg being alive after all this time and its seems to me that I'm the only one here who doesn't have a fucking clue as to what is going on."

Everyone just looked at Dick, none of them offering up any explanation, so he did the next logical thing in his mind, he grabbed the envelope out of V's hand.

As he began to open it Logan finally spoke. "Its not that simple Dick, I don't think you really want to be involved in this."

"Fuck that, you're my friends, Meg was my friend and so was Duncan. I want in. I want the truth." Dick replied angrily.

After Dick opened the envelope Mac walked over and took his free hand as he looked over the paper that was inside.

"What does it say Dick?" Asked a visibly shaken Veronica. Dick knew that she hated looking and feeling that way, control was still a big issue for her and at that point he could tell that she didn't feel like she had any. He watched as Wallace approached her side and Logan let go of her hand, placing his arm around her shoulders trying to lend her some support.

"It's a guest list from a hotel in Australia. It's just a list of names, I don't understand why he thought this was proof…." And then he saw the name that was circled at the bottom. The one that Duncan had seen. And just as it had for Duncan, it became clear to Dick.

With utter disbelief he looked at Mac who had read the name as well and then turned his attention to the other three.

"What the fuck Logan?"

* * *

Logan

"What does it say Dick?" Logan asked anxiously, he couldn't even look Dick in the eye.

Dick didn't answer him, he just handed him the list and Logan held it in his hand as the circled name drew the attention of Veronica and Wallace as well.

For a little over a week in April, a Lianne Lester had been a guest at the hotel.

No one said anything, there was nothing to say. The combination of Lynn Lester and Lianne Mars had probably been a dead give away to Duncan just as it had been for Dick.

Logan realized that Duncan had to have seen Meg and that's how he knew to look for her.

What the hell had Meg been thinking going to Australia and why hadn't he been warned about this? Logan knew they were screwed.

* * *

Dick

Although Dick wasn't known for his aptitude for emotions….there was one that he could always decipher.

One that had plagued him a lot over the past year.

Guilt.

And as the minutes ticked away he slowly began to realize that he was the only one in the room that didn't look guilty.

* * *

Meg

Earlier that day

Miami, Florida

Meg entered her apartment and as she set her purse on the counter her phone began to ring. She dug through her purse and when she saw the name on the caller ID she almost started to cry.

This couldn't be good, but she ignored the thought as she flipped the phone open and said hello.

She was greeted by a familiar voice immediately. "Hello Lianne."

"I wish you would call me Meg, it's not like you don't know my real name."

"Its safer if I don't, for all parties involved, you know that. Although, I'm not sure it's going to matter anymore"

"Duncan figured it out, didn't he?"

"He got a hold of the actual list from the hotel and it did not take him to long to put two and two together. The name Lianne Lester was enough for him and he had to have realized that money would be a factor as well. He knows that Logan is involved now, but I am unaware as to what else he has figured out.

"Maybe we should have given them a heads up after he spotted me. Should we contact them now so they can be prepared?"

"I think it's a little to late for that now Lianne."

"It's Meg. If he knows then there is no sense in going by Lianne anymore. Should I head to Neptune?"

"No, stay where you are. We don't know how he is going to handle this yet. I do not believe it would be safe to have you in such close proximity to him."

Meg was on the edge of tears "I really am sorry. I never should have gone there."

"No, you shouldn't have. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to and you better be ready to do just that. If I'm correct you may be getting a few visitors very soon."

"Ok, I'll be ready." Tears had begun to fall from her eyes as the call ended and as she went to hang up the phone she made one last comment "I really am sorry CW, for everything."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! Id love some feedback!**

**Now you know two of the conspirators, Logan and Clarence Weidman, and the name that was on the guest list. There is more to come. In the next few chapters you will get more answers and finally find out who, what, when, where and why. **

**i will probably post 6, 7 and 8 tomorrow and then 9 and 10 the next day. after that though i will be posting one a day.**


	6. storytime part 1

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone that favorited and story alerted this fic!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Logan

I knew I had to tell Dick the truth but I hated to do it, there were already too many people involved and they were all in danger. I hadn't heard much about Duncan since he'd left, but the bits and pieces I'd been getting weren't good. I knew that he was great when it came to his daughter, but other than that, he wasn't the same person.

His departure from his normal life had taken a toll; the fits of rage he had been prone to because of his epilepsy had gotten worse and I knew of more than one "altercation" that he'd been involved in.

Meg's safety was at stake as well, there was no telling what he would do if he found her before we could get to her and make sure she was safe. I knew that the time had come where we would either have to be truthful with Duncan or we would all have to disappear and I didn't want anyone to be put in that position.

Most of the people involved had ties to Neptune, I didn't of course, my home was where ever Ronnie was, but that was an issue as well, I was extremely worried were she was concerned, especially after seeing the way Duncan had practically devoured her with his eyes. But mostly I just didn't want to have to make a choice like that for anyone, after all, it had been Meg's decision to leave, we just helped. But I knew that Dick wouldn't let it go until he had been given full disclosure so I conceded. "Ok Dick, I will tell you, but it doesn't go any further than this room. Ok?"

Dick looked both relieved and suspicious at the same time. "Fucking finally! And I want the whole truth Logan, don't half ass it, if I'm gonna help I need to know everything."

I led Veronica over to the couch, sat down and pulled her onto my lap. Wallace sat close to us and Mac and Dick took a seat across from us, Mac was still clutching Dick's hand. I was happy that he would have some support, it was something I hadn't had when all of this started. V and I were still on the outs at the time, Duncan left soon after with Lilly and I couldn't have confided in him anyways, and obviously Dick hadn't been involved. So even though I'd had my co-conspirators, it wasn't the same as having a support system.

"Well it all started when Meg woke up…."

* * *

December 2005

Meg was lying in bed after Veronica had left the room. She knew that Veronica would help but she didn't know if it would be enough. She knew she had some thinking to do and she quickly came up with a plan, but she couldn't do it alone, she would need help and she knew just who to ask.

She hoped it would only take the one person, but knew he would probably need to involve others and this plan would be asking a lot of them, but her decision had already been made.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number, it rang twice before he picked up. "Hello."

"Logan? Its Meg, I need your help…"

* * *

Logan

As I entered the hospital I was conflicted.

Meg and I had never been good friends, sure we got along, but she was never someone I would have considered one of "my people."

But her and Veronica had been good friends at one time, and if she was asking for my help it must have been important, so I braced myself for the unexpected as I walked down the hall towards her room.

I can honestly say that I was far from prepared for what greeted me when I walked through the door, a very pregnant Meg sat on the bed, numerous machines beeping all around her.

I hadn't known, not even an inkling and shocked just didn't cover it, this juicy piece of gossip either wasn't common knowledge yet or I was really out of the loop.

But then I realized that it made sense, I had wondered why Veronica had been so angry with Duncan lately, he must have known and hadn't told her.

When Meg finally noticed my presence she smiled. "Hi Logan, its good to see you."

"Likewise Meg, so I take it the help you need is directly related to your now protruding stomach. Should I call you fertile myrtle from now on?" I knew I should be polite, but I couldn't help it, when things get awkward the humor kicks in.

"You will have to excuse me if I don't laugh, I'm having a hard time seeing the humor in things these days. But thank you for coming."

Yes Logan, you are an asshole, she asks for your help and you act like a dick. Having already made an ass out of myself, I decided to try a different approach and just get to the point before I really offended her. "Sure Meg, what can I do for you?"

"Have you heard about what has been happening with my sister Logan? I know that Duncan and Veronica got involved a little while back."

"No, I haven't. Duncan is more of a roommate these days than a friend, and Ronnie….well, we don't braid each other's hair and gossip like we used to."

Over the next few minutes Meg filled me in on the abuse that her sister had been suffering, apparently her and Lizzie had gone through similar issues as children just not to the same extent. And then she told me that her parents wanted her to give the baby up for adoption, how horrible the adoption agency was and that her parents were digging up dirt on Duncan to keep him from being able to get custody. Things were becoming a little more clear for me, but I still didn't know how I was supposed to help.

"So what is it you want me to do for you Meg?"

"I need you to help me disappear."

"Ok, so you want me to break you and your unborn child out of this hospital and hide you away from everyone that cares about you?" I definitely had the money to help but I still didn't know if it was the right thing to do. I understood her reasons but still…

"No Logan, I want you to help** me** disappear. Not the baby. Just me."

"What! Why would you do that? Why would you just up and leave your baby?" Now I was mad, livid actually. I knew a little bit about disappearing mothers, both mine and Ronnie's had chosen to just walk away after all, I'd seen the aftermath and it wasn't pretty.

"You don't understand Logan, I don't **want** to leave. But If I stay my parents will make me give the baby up and I can't let that happen."

"And what happens to the baby when you leave?"

"I made Veronica promise that she would do whatever it takes to get the baby away from them. I'm sure her and Duncan will find a way."

"So you want Duncan to raise your baby? He won't be able to get custody Meg, he would have to run, leave his life behind, leave Veronica. Even if **she** is willing to help and to let him go, I'm not sure **he** is going to just jump on the bandwagon for this one."

"I know, I thought of that, but this is for his daughter and besides that, he doesn't love her."

Oh my god, the pregnancy has affected her brain, I didn't know that could be a side effect. "I beg to differ."

"Logan, he might love Veronica, but its not the Veronica **we** love, he loves the **old** Veronica and I know that if it meant our daughter's safety he would do anything he possible could."

"What do you mean by the Veronica "**we**" love?"

"You know exactly what I mean Logan, she's not the same person she was when they were together before, you know that. My friend and the girl you fell in love with is completely different from his Veronica."

"I'm not in love…"

"Don't lie Logan, I know you're still in love with her. You've been here for 15 minutes and its plain as day. You light up the minute her name is mentioned."

"Whatever Meg," I knew she was right, fuck I was **painfull**y aware of how right she was, but I wasn't in the mood to admit it. "So are you just trying to stick it to Veronica for getting back together with Duncan, for stealing the father of your child from you?"

"No Logan, it was never her fault. I loved him, hell, I still love him, but it was never going to last, I knew he would go back to her eventually, it's just unfortunate that everything is happening this way."

"So what exactly do you want me to do? People will be looking for you if you take off, you won't be able to disappear forever."

"They won't look for me if they think I'm dead."

"Wait, you want me to help you fake your death? You do realize that we aren't characters on Young and the Restless, right? That's a lot to ask and I believe that it's actually a federal offense, it's like fraud or something. I'm not down with the concept of community soap Meg."

"I know it's a lot to ask but it is my last resort and you're the only one I trust to help me with this."

"Are you sure about this Meg? I mean there really won't be any coming back from this, once it's done, it is **done, y**ou'll never be able to see your daughter or Duncan again."

"Yes I know that and it's a hard decision but it's the only option for us now. I know you have the resources to do it Logan, please help me."

Meg had started to cry by that point and I knew I had to do something but this was big, like **really** big and I needed time to think. "How long do I have to decide?"

"We need to do this as soon as the baby is born, which could be any day now."

"I might not be able to do this on my own you know. I have the money, but this will entail a lot more than that. We have to make you disappear, that means no paper trail and I'd have to set up accounts for you, get you a new name… That's stuff that I don't know how to do."

"I would prefer it if it was just you, but I understand if you need help. I believe that you will know who is trustworthy and who isn't, I know how hard this is going to be and you will never know how much I appreciate this. Just let me know as soon as you make up your mind."

"I will Meg."

"Thank you Logan."

"You're welcome." As I turned to leave Meg stopped me.

"Logan, one last thing."

I turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"She does love you."

"I find that hard to believe...but thanks."

"It's true Logan, she may not be able to say it, she may not even know it yet, but she does, she always has, and she always will. She was happiest when she was with you, she was herself, she was able to actually **be** herself for once. Someday you will be together."

I hoped she was right but I didn't respond so she continued.

"You guys are like the epic love story of our generation, you belong together, just give it time."

I smiled at her, said thank you and turned to leave again, but by the time I made it to the elevator I'd already made up my mind, I was going to do what ever I could to help her.

And as I left the hospital what she had said kept running through my mind. Epic… I kind of like that….

* * *

"So Dick, that's how this all started, are you ready to hear more?"

"I was born ready dude, let me have it."

"Well, when I realized what had to be done to make Meg disappear I was forced to bring in an unlikely ally." This was going to be interesting, I thought as I shifted my gaze to his girlfriend. "Mac, why don't you take it from here?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! **

**Chapter 7 should be up today but 8 might not be up till tomorrow**


	7. storytime part 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars or any other show or personality mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Mac

"What the hell Mac?"

"Calm down Dick, I will explain, but in all fairness you can't really be mad at me, we just got together, and it wasn't my secret to tell."

"I know but I'm still pissed that I was left out of this. I figured you **knew**…I didn't think you had actually been **involved**."

"Well I was, but I wasn't thrilled about it at the time and if it makes you feel any better I hung up on Logan three times before I finally let him talk."

"Strangely it does." Dick said with that smirk I was beginning to love.

"Are you ready to hear how I got involved?"

"Ready...and willing Mackie?" He smirked again suggestively causing me to blush slightly.

"Ok, here goes…So I was sitting in my room working on my computer when my phone rang. I was expecting a call from Veronica so I grabbed my phone and just answered it without looking at the caller ID. You can imagine my surprise when instead of being greeted by Veronica, I was greeted by Logan…."

* * *

_December 2005_

Why won't he stop calling me?

He hasn't said two words to me in the 6 years we've gone to school together, why would he start now?

And good lord is he ever persistent, I think I know how V feels now.

The first time he called I hung up as soon as he told me who he was. The second time he asked me to give him 10 seconds, I just said nope and hung up. The third time, he offered me $1000 just for a chance to speak and I told him I didn't care and hung up again.

I know its harsh to just hang up, but its not like he's **my** friend, he's V's friend, which means I should probably be civil, but come to think of it I'm not even sure if he's her friend anymore. I'll have to check with her on that later.

"Cindy!"

"What mom?"

"You have a phone call!"

Aw shit! He really isn't going to give up is he? I left my room and grabbed the phone from my mom, he must really be desperate if he tracked down my parents number too.

"What do you want Logan?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Um, maybe because you already called my cell **three** times and none of my **friends** call me at this number."

"Oh, good point. Well, thanks for not hanging up this time, I was beginning to think I'd have to track down your address next and make a personal appearance on your front porch."

"If you still want to I could alert the media. Which would you prefer, Entertainment Tonight or Access Hollywood?... But seriously Logan, you have 30 seconds, make it snap, crackle and pop or my attention will get soggy, I don't have all day."

"Oh…ok…Well.."

"20 seconds."

"Shit! Fine…I need your help."

"You're kidding right? Why would I help you? Am I being Punk'd? Is Ashton Kutcher hiding in my kitchen? Cuz that would be awesome. "

"Well, first of all you're not being Punk'd and second, you know they paint his abs on, right? Just like they do for Conner Larkin. And third, it wouldn't actually be me you'd be helping."

"I'm not helping you get Veronica back Logan, that wouldn't be helping her."

"I don't want you to help me get Ronnie back…?" He really is a terrible liar, I could practically hear his thoughts and they were telling him that he is a douchebag and that was exactly what he wanted. It may not have been the reason he was calling, but it was definitely one of his goals. "This actually has nothing to do with Ronnie."

"Nothing to do with her huh? Well now I'm intrigued." This is a bunch of bullshit, everything Logan does leads back to V eventually. Of course if I help him with whatever scheme he has cooked up I could warn her ahead of time...this might be worth it… "Still waiting."

"It's for Meg"

"Meg? As in Meg 'soon to be a mommy' Manning?" Well now I didn't see that coming.

"The one and the same."

I sat there for a second just thinking. I don't know Meg very well, but her and Veronica are really good friends, or at least they were. V cares about her and she was always nice to me, one of the few 09'ers that was. Veronica would be more than happy to help Meg out with a problem if she had one and Logan knows that, so why is he calling me? Unless it's something that V either doesn't know about or isn't **supposed** know about...My train of thought was abruptly interrupted by Logan asking if I was still there.

"Yeah, I'm here. Tell me what's going on and I might be willing to help."

"Thanks Mac, I really appreciate it and I know Meg will too."

"I didn't say I'd help Logan, I said I **might** help, so are you going to fill me in or what?"

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable saying it over the phone, would you be willing to meet somewhere?"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?…..Fine, I'll meet you. When and where?"

"Dog Beach, in 20 minutes?"

"Fine, I'll be there."

* * *

As I pulled up to Dog Beach I saw Logan sitting in his yellow monstrosity waiting for me, I pulled up next to him and got out of my car as he got out of his and walked towards me.

"Hey, thanks for coming Mac, I really appreciate you giving me a chance."

"Logan, I just want to make it clear that if I do help, I'm doing it for Meg, **not** for you."

"Hey, I completely understand, look, I know we've never really spoken…When I was with Ronnie I never took the time to get to know her friends….I regret that now….There is actually a lot of stuff I regret now..."

Oh so not going there, I didn't do girl talk with V and there was no way I was doing it with Logan concerning V. "Logan, I didn't come here to attend your pity party over losing Veronica. I came here so you could tell me what Meg needs."

"I know, I'm sorry, well I guess I'll start from the beginning…"

As I listened to Logan tell me what needed to be done and why, I started to have a strange realization; I was beginning to see why V had fallen for him. Sure, he was …what did she call him? Oh yeah, an obligatory psychotic jackass, but he was a obligatory psychotic jackass with a heart. Who knew? It was obvious that when it came to someone he cared about he would move mountains and as he continued I realized that was exactly what he was expecting us to do. This was not going to be easy.

"Logan, you do realize how much work this is going to take right? And how much money this is going to cost you."

"I'm fully aware of it and I'm not worried about the cost, I have plenty of money and Meg has some savings that she has offered to contribute."

"Ok, well...I'm going to help, but on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"If this goes badly…and there is a good chance it will...I was not involved, my name is never to be mentioned and that goes for anyone else that we have to involve as well. **You** and **only** you, will take the fall."

"Agreed. But for the record…it would have been that way even if you hadn't mentioned it."

"Well, we need to make a list of what needs to be done. Then we need to figure out if we are going to have to involve anyone else. We have the money covered, I can set up an account for Meg, I'll just need her password for her current account so I can transfer funds. But we need to give her a new identity, I can find a reason to get into the office at Mars Investigations and make her new ID's, but we still need a name. Did she have any ideas?"

"No, but I do. She will be going by the name Lianne Lester from now on."

Interesting…"Can I ask why?"

"Because she's making the choice to walk away from her child. I know that she has her reasons and she feels it's the only way….But my mom and Ronnie's mom did the same thing, and although their reasons weren't quite so noble….I just want her to be reminded of the choice she has made. Kind of a constant reminder of what she has given up and why."

"Well it seems a little harsh Logan."

"I don't mean it that way, I really don't. I'm just hoping that having that reminder will keep her from making mistakes later, mistakes that could effect everyone involved."

"Lianne Lester it is then. Since we're going to fake her death you'll probably have to bribe a few doctors and nurses, I can do a lot on the computer, but you're going to need a doctor for the death certificate, and you won't want the nurses getting suspicious or walking into the room when she's making her great escape."

"I'm already on it. Her doctor will be retiring to somewhere sunny and tropical in a few weeks and there are 3 nurses that will never have to worry about paying for their offspring's education, or anything else ever again for that matter."

"Ok, but we do have one more problem."

"What's that?"

"There won't be a body."

He chuckled a little before responding. "Oh, yeah, well…I've got an idea about that."

"Oh this should be good." I couldn't wait to hear this idea.

"Well I saw this really bad horror movie on TV once, I think it was on the USA channel. It had that guy from 'The Breakfast Club' in it and he was a writer slash serial killer that would kidnap these girls, hold them hostage for a few days and then he would drop them in the lake by his house to drown them. He would weigh them down and leave them there at the bottom of the lake. He called it his "garden" and then every few days he would scuba dive down to the bodies to visit, almost like he was "tending" to them. Anyways, when he tossed one of the girls into the lake she was found before she could sink to the bottom and drown. Since he didn't know she wasn't dead they took her to these people who made latex body doubles for movies and made a double of her. They put it in the water with the other bodies and set a trap."

"Ok, first of all, that's creepy, but I think I get what you're saying. You want to make a latex body double of Meg?"

"Exactly, I already made a call to an old friend of my dad's, I guess his contacts are worth something after all. We won't even need to take her to them, they just need measurements and a good picture. They'll do the rest."

"Logan, I have to admit that I am really impressed. This is a good thing you're doing here and you seem to be putting your all in to it. It's too bad Veronica isn't here to see this, she would be proud of you."

"You think?" That made him smile.

"Yeah, I do." And I really did and that says something.

"So Mac, speaking of Ronnie…" And of course he had to take that as an invitation.

"Logan, I already told you that I'm not getting involved with what's going on between the two of you."

"No, I know. It's just...well I was just wondering…."

"What?"

"Is she happy? I'd ask her myself but she wouldn't tell me the truth. I do care about her you know and her happiness means alot to me."

"I know Logan, believe me it's obvious how you feel about her, even though you try to hide it. But as far as her being happy…I think she wants people to **think** that she is happy."

"So you don't think she is?"

"No, I don't. I think she wanted so badly to feel normal again that she forgot how great it felt to actually be herself."

"Do you think she loves him? I mean if this all works Duncan is going to have to leave with his daughter. Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I think she'll be fine. Maybe upset at first, but she's Veronica, she survives, its her thing. As far as her loving him I can't really answer that. But in my opinion I think she just thinks she loves him. He was her first love, but she's not the person she was when she loved him before."

"Thanks Mac, that makes me feel a little better about this."

I sat there for a second with Logan as he stared out at the water seemingly lost in thought and I stared at him. I'd never noticed it before but it was so apparent, he really does love her. He'd walk through fire for her, he already had in some ways. Then it occurred to me that V would be upset about Meg's death and Duncan's departure and she would need some moral support.

"Logan, I think we need to bring Wallace into this."

"Wallace? Isn't he in Chicago? Besides, he would be harder for me to convince then you were. He hates me on a whole other level."

"Wallace doesn't hate you, you just hurt his friend and he's protecting her by treating you like a leper. V is going to need him if this works, plus he could help with a distraction to get Meg out of the hospital. You and I can't do everything you know."

"You're right, as much as I hate to admit it, you are. I guess I'll call him after we leave."

"Actually, why don't **I** call him, I would be a little better received I think. I'm gonna tell him you're paying for his ticket home though, ok?"

"It's the least I can do if he's willing to help."

"Well we better get out of here, I'll call Wallace when I get home. You'll call Meg and let her know we have a plan in the works?"

"Yeah, we should meet again tomorrow to finalize the accounts and everything. Why don't we meet at Meg's hospital room around 10AM, her parents won't be there."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

* * *

June 2007

I sat back and melted into the couch cushions a little tired from my story telling and I smiled at Dick. "So that's how I got involved."

"I see. Honestly guys, its starting to sound a lot like a bad teen mystery movie." He admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But hey, it obviously worked didn't it? Logan would you mind picking it back up from here and telling Dick about Wallace's involvement? I'm tired of talking. Unless Wallace would like to tell his side that is." I said as I glanced at Wallace.

"Nah man, take over the reins, I'd prefer to just sit back and relax." Offered Wallace.

Logan smiled and nodded. "Ok, I guess I can pick it up from there then."

"Wait." Dick stopped Logan before he could start. "When do I get to hear Ronnie's side? She's been sitting here the entire time and I haven't heard from her yet?"

Veronica just smiled and spoke to him like he was a 4 year old. "Don't worry Dick, it's my turn next and I get to tell you about two sides of the story."

Logan smirked as he interrupted. "Can I start now?"

Dick just smiled and nodded, it was pretty obvious that he was having fun….

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**If you are curious:**

**The bad horror movie I was referring to is called "cabin by the lake" it has Judd Nelson in it. I know that the idea of a latex body double is a little far fetched, but oh well, that's why this is fiction. Besides Logan grew up around the movie business so I thought it would be a good throwback to his upbringing.**

**Well that's all for now. Thanks!**


	8. storytime part 3

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, alerted or favorited!**

**Just to clarify the beginning section of this chapter picks right up from where the other ended. Logan is now telling the story again and in between his introduction to this part of the story, you will also hear some of his own thoughts on what was happening at the time. Thought I'd explain that in case it was confusing to anyone.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars or any other show, movie or person mentioned.**

* * *

June 2007

Logan's Suite

Logan

"So Mac called Wallace that night, informed him of the situation and much to my surprise he agreed right away." Of course I didn't know that he was having some issues of his own in Chicago at the time. "We decided he would fly back to Neptune after Christmas and since we needed him as a possible distraction for our plan, we decided it was best if he didn't go home until after it was all over and done. It would just have been to hard to explain to V and his mom why he was spending so much time with me at the hospital. After all I wasn't one of his favorite people. I set him up on my boat for the time being and when he arrived at the airport Mac picked him up and they headed straight to the hospital to meet with Meg and I."

Wallace being polite to me was something I wasn't used to, but I figured it was out of respect for Meg as opposed to him having had a change of heart where I was concerned and just reminded myself that come New Years, he'd be back to barely tolerating me.

"We'd filled Meg and Wallace in on the accounts, her new identity and the bribery that I had instigated with a variety of the hospital staff." I'd been surprised that she took so well to her new name, I figured that she would have had at least somewhat of an objection, but she didn't. I think she knew why I had chosen it, and that it wasn't chosen out of malice.

"Meg and Wallace both laughed when I told them about my latex body idea and told me I'd seen too many bad movies. I just smiled and asked them if they remembered who my dad was, he was the king of crappy cinema after all. There was still a lot to go over so Meg just got right to the point..."

* * *

December 26th 2005

"So how am I going to die Logan?"

"Well I talked to your doctor, he said the most believable story would be a blood clot. Considering your condition and the stress your body went through during the bus crash, no one would be suspicious."

"Will it happen during childbirth then?"

"Yep, it is the only way we can keep your parents away long enough to move you, they will be told that there are complications, so they won't be able to be in the room with you. After you have the baby, the doctor will wait a few hours and then tell them the 'bad news,' but by that time we will have moved you to my boat. Wallace will be running offense on this, if he sees a problem he will create a distraction, otherwise he will be waiting in the parking garage with an ambulance driver that happens to be a friend of mine. Your latex counterpart will be in the ambulance waiting to be switched out with you. You will then be transported to my boat along with one of the nurses from the delivery room, she's gonna stay with you for two days to make sure that you're healthy and safe to travel. By then your death should have gone public, so hopefully Veronica will have heard and Wallace will head over to her house from there. After you've been cleared to travel you and I will sail to Mexico where you will hop on a plane and I will head home."

"Where will I be going?"

"Well that's up to you. You can go anywhere you want, but my mom owned an apartment in Miami that was left to me in her will. You can travel or stay in one place, but I would prefer it if you based yourself out of Miami. That way if anything should ever go wrong we have a contact point."

Mac interrupted me before I could continue. "Guys, I know you think you have everything planned down to the wire but there's one problem...She could go into to labor at anytime. There's no guarantee that everything will go as planned."

"Well I thought of that already, I spoke to the doctor and he said we could induce labor at anytime. You're far enough along that it shouldn't cause any complications, and it would give us a better chance of getting you out of here without anyone being the wiser."

Mac smiled at my explanation. "Wow, ok, I take back my previous comment, you actually **have** thought of everything."

"Why thank you, I guess you pick up a few things when you spend so much time around Veronica."

"That's for sure!" Was the response in unison from the room.

"And just to make it clear Meg, after I leave you at the airport, that's it. There will be no more contact between us, you are on your own. I'll make sure that you have plenty of money and that you're safe, but that's it."

"Ok, I understand and I hope you guys know how much I appreciate this, I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank us Meg, just remember that not only will you endanger yourself if you make a mistake, but you endanger us as well."

"I understand, and I promise not to do anything stupid if I can help it."

"Well I think we're done here. We'll meet here at 5PM on the 30th to put our plan into effect. Your doctor will induce you around midnight while your parents are at home and if all goes as planned you should be safe on my boat and able to ring in the New Year as Lianne Lester."

"Ok I'll see you all then and thanks again guys."

* * *

December 30th 2005

7PM

As we sat in the hospital waiting for everything to begin I decided to use the opportunity to have a talk with Mac. I hadn't had a chance to really talk to her since that day on the beach and I'd had something on my mind lately that I wanted to her take on. I'd been looking at her funny for awhile and figured I should just get it over with, I could tell that she was starting to get nervous from my incessant staring, but I continued to stall and eventually she just started the conversation for me.

"Ok, spill it Logan. I know you've want to ask me something for the last like 20 minutes."

"Oh, yeah." I was a little embarrassed that she had actually mentioned my odd behavior. "But don't read to much into it, its just for... Um… a paper I'm writing in English."

I was pretty sure she could tell I was lying but she didn't pry. "Ok, what's the question?"

"When you think epic, what comes to mind?"

"That depends on the situation, are we talking epic battle, epic journey or epic romance?"

"Let's say...romance."

"Well I guess I think of the normal epic couples, you now like Romeo and Juliet, Kate and Leo from Titanic, Helen and Paris from the Illiad, or my personal favorite Tristan and Isolde."

"I'm not familiar with that one."

"Oh! Well I won't ruin it for you because you should just read about them. But if you're opposed to those leather bound things with pages you could wait for the movie, it's coming out in a couple weeks."

"Really? Who's in it?"

"James Franco, Sophia Myles, and that guy who was the villain in A Knights Tale."

"Sophia Myles, what's she been in?"

"I think she was in Underworld."

"Oh yeah, she was that blond vampire, she was fucking hot. It's too bad vampires aren't real cuz she'd make one hell of a hot blood sucker."

"Whatever Logan." She laughed at my comment and then we went back to our uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Mac? You know all of those couples ended up with one or both of them dying and tons of other people suffered as a result. Doesn't that seem like a lot of bloodshed and ruined lives to you? Like maybe epic love is a bad omen."

"No, epic wouldn't be epic without it. Besides the whole idea is that you have to suffer through the pain and hardships to get to the good part, no matter how brief it might end up being. People do crazy things for that thing called love, I mean have you ever heard a song about a relationship that was easy?"

"No, I guess I haven't." She had a really good point.

"Hey Logan?" Apparently it was her turn.

"Huh?"

"I meant what I said the other day about how V would be proud of you. She really would, its almost to bad that she won't ever know about it."

"Thanks Mac, that means a lot." And it really did, more than I wanted to admit.

"Will you do me one favor?"

"Well I'm dishing out favors by the dozen these days so why not."

"When she gives you another chance, and she **will** give you another chance Logan, try not to fuck it up this time. Ok?"

"I will do my best." It was all I could think of to say and we just sat there in silence again as I thought about what she had said.

Veronica would eventually give me another chance….I wondered if she knew something I didn't. But all I could do was wait and pray to god that if by some strange chance she **was **right, I would be able to keep my promise.

* * *

Neptune Grand June 2007

"Ok wait, I'm confused again."

"Why are you confused Dick?"

"Well if you guys were already at the hospital and you were just waiting for everything to start, then how did V and this mystery person get involved?"

"Oooh! Can I answer that?" V was practically jumping at the chance to finally tell her side of the story.

"Sure sugarpuss, have at it." She kissed me quickly and turned her attention back to Dick.

"Well Dick, that is any easy question to answer. They fucked up."

"We didn't fuck up!" Was the exasperated response she got from Mac, Wallace and I. We'd heard this before. She was really only joking and we knew it, but she just never let us forget it. And it made Dick laugh so I guess it was all in good fun.

"I know, I'm just teasing, they didn't fuck up, they got lucky."

"So seriously Ronnie, what happened?"

"Well they didn't take into account the confounding variable."

"The confounding what-a?"

I didn't think It was possible for him to look more confused, but he did.

"The confounding variable is something that you never considered. When you research something or plan something, it's the thing that you don't plan for or add into the equation."

"Ok, I think I see what you're saying. So what was the confounding variable?"

"Clarence Weidman, the head of security for Kane Software."

As she said his name my phone started to ring and the caller ID read CW. "Speak of the devil."

I told V to continue and excused myself to take the call as Dick tried to pick things up where she left off.

* * *

Veronica

"But he works for the Kane's, how is it he was involved and Duncan didn't know?"

"Before I get to that I'll tell you how he fits in first. You see Duncan had asked him to keep an eye on Meg while she was in the hospital and also while he was with his parents for the holidays. Unbeknownst to any of us, he had been lurking around her hospital room for days, he'd had a front row seat for all of the plotting and planning. He'd heard my original conversation with Meg about helping her, he'd been present for her conversation with Logan and the final meeting with Mac and Wallace, so he knew everything. But instead of going straight to one of the Kane's, he waited a few days and then made a decision that led him straight to my door step, apparently he had grown a heart..."

* * *

December 30th 2005 5PM

Surprised would be an understatement, in fact the only way I could really describe my thoughts when I opened the door to find Clarence Weidman standing there would be something akin to utter shock and even that didn't do it justice.

I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything recently to deserve a visit from the Head of Security at Kane Software, so I figured I'd stop it before it started because I just knew he was there to accuse me of something and I wasn't in the mood. "I didn't do it, whatever it is, I wasn't involved."

I was even more surprised when Clarence replied in a slightly friendly, yet still sarcastic tone. "Nice to see you as well Miss Mars and I'm fully aware that you have been a good little girl lately. Actually, I'm here because I thought you might like to know who hasn't."

Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that. First of all, why would he offer me any info, at all? And second, who and what would warrant a personal visit? I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Uh huh. You do know that Christmas was last week, right? So you're a little late delivering my Christmas present, but I guess I can accept it anyways. Tis' the season and all. What exactly do you have for me? Who could possible already be on the naughty list for next year?"

He handed me a surveillance photo. Why had I even bothered asking? I should've known it had something to do with Logan, but what did surprise me was that he wasn't alone in the picture. No, he was sitting in a hospital room with Meg, Mac, and Wallace.

What. The. Hell. "Okay, I'm intrigued. Care to fill me in?"

"Gladly Miss Mars, gladly"

He told me all about the operation my friends had cooked up and I had to say I was impressed, they had put a lot of work into it, especially Logan. But I was actually a little hurt that Meg hadn't come to me with it, of course it quickly occurred to me that my ties to Duncan would have made it near impossible for me to do anything like that for her, so the hurt feeling was gone fairly fast. Of course the fact that Clarence Weidman was the one informing me of it seemed to bring me back to reality and I found myself curious again, he still hadn't explained **why** he was telling me. "Ok, so I understand everything except for why you are telling **me** this and not Duncan."

"You see Miss Mars, I may work for the Kane's, but that doesn't mean I agree with how they handle things. Jake and Celeste are hell bent on keeping Duncan from getting custody of his child and I disagree with them on that. But my other issue is the Manning family, I am fully aware of the problems that are present in that home and I refuse to watch that child grow up in an environment like that. I do not hold much faith in the adoption agency they have chosen either. I believe that Miss Manning's decision is the best for all involved and I intend to help in whatever way I can."

"That's very noble of you CW, and surprising. But why did you come to me? I'm not even involved, I had no idea they were even planning this until you told me."

"They have been very diligent in their planning up to this point, but they will be running into a small snag tonight that they are not aware of yet." Can you say ominous?

"And that snag would be?"

"I have been watching Miss Manning's parents very closely lately, and it came to my attention today that they have arranged for her to be moved to a hospital in LA for the duration of her pregnancy. They intend to move her late tonight and they have not yet notified her doctor or nursing staff. Apparently they have become nervous due to her close proximity to Duncan here in Neptune."

I could see where he was going with this. "So basically they would arrive at the hospital to move her just in time to find her doctor inducing her labor."

"Exactly."

"So what are we supposed to do about it?"

"The Manning's will be running into to some legal troubles tonight that will keep them from getting to the hospital until after the baby is delivered. What I need you to do is call in an anonymous tip to the police and CPS about the Manning's. Then I need you to head to the hospital and inform your friends of the complication. I cannot guarantee that my diversion will be successful, so they need to be forewarned."

"I can do that, but I want to know what the diversion is. What kind of legal troubles exactly?"

"When CPS and the police arrive at the Manning's household there will be enough evidence to secure an arrest on suspicion of child abuse. I will not be planting anything, just merely making things more noticeable, I just need you to make the call untraceable."

"Ok will do, I'll head up there around 8 after I make the call. This could be fun, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I waltz in there with all my newfound knowledge."

"Don't forget that you will have to do the same as them and keep this quiet. I'm sure they will swear you to secrecy as well, but I just want to stress to you that not even your father can know about this."

"Got it. Is that all?"

"For now, I will be visiting you all later to speak privately with Logan. And Miss Mars, on a whole other subject, when you help Duncan leave the country with his child, you will have my full support for whatever you need."

"Hey, that reminds me. Why haven't you informed Duncan about what is going on?"

"I believe that it is in Duncan's best interest to believe that Miss Manning has passed away, it will make him more willing to take extreme measures in order to keep his child safe. I will not under any conditions inform him of her whereabouts or the fact that she is alive."

"I see. Well this is weird, I never thought I would say this to you…but I fell like thanks is in order."

"You are welcome, but lets make it clear that I'm not doing this for you, or for anyone else involved, I'm doing this for the child."

"Dully noted, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Until then Miss Mars." And then he turned and exited my apartment quickly.

I left 30 minutes later, purchased a disposable cell phone and placed an untraceable call to the police department and CPS and then went straight to the hospital.

It was going to be a fun visit.

* * *

December 30th 2005 8:15pm

"Well hello there."

Mac, Logan and Meg turned to look at me with matching 'deer in the headlights' looks, it was actually fairly humorous actually, they knew they were busted.

Logan was the first to speak. "Um hey Ronnie, uh...what are you doing here?"

"Well I found out today that a good friend of mine is going to die in a matter of hours. I thought I'd stop by and give my condolences."

It was obvious that none of them knew what to say, so after a pregnant pause, pun intended, Meg replied meekly. "Who told you?"

"Funny story actually, I had a visitor early today, you might know him, Clarence Weidman?"

"Aw shit!" That was all I got from Mac, and Meg and Logan just sat there looking guilty.

Then Logan spoke to Meg. "I'm sorry Meg, it looks like all this work has been for nothing." He seemed truly sorry and I actually felt bad for him in that moment, maybe he had changed, so I spoke up again.

"I never said anything about your plans being ruined did I? No, actually you guys got a little lucky tonight, he is going to help you."

"Really?" Was the uniform response from everyone, it was shock mixed with a little bit of joy.

"Yep, and I'm involved now as well, whether you like it or not."

I said the last part while looking at Logan, but Meg was the one to respond to my statement. "I really appreciate the offer Veronica, but you do realize that Duncan cant know about this, right? You would have to lie to him."

"I'm aware of that Meg and for the record I think you are making the right choice here. I will not under any circumstances reveal any of this to Duncan and just as I promised you before, when it comes time to get his daughter out of here, I will do anything I can to aid him in his efforts."

Meg was starting to tear up a little. "Thank you."

"Meg, you're my friend, I'm happy to help. So now would you guys like to know exactly what is going on and why CW himself had to jump in?"

"Uh, **yeah**!" Replied an anxious Mac.

So I told them about CW showing up on my doorstep earlier that night, about the Manning's plan to move Meg, the diversion CW had set up and the anonymous calls I had made. Then I turned to Logan.

"Logan, CW wanted me to tell you that he will be joining us later, he wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh, uh oh, should I be scared?"

"No, I don't think so. He seems to be very concerned about all of this, it's a little strange actually. But in all honesty I think it's the best thing that could have happened for you guys, he has connections and resources that you don't. Oh and he has no intention of informing Duncan or his parents of your little scheme, the Kane's will believe that Meg has died just like everyone else."

"Well, you're right V." Mac answered. "We did get lucky. If he hadn't gotten involved we would have been screwed."

After Mac was finished, Meg asked the others to leave for a few minutes so we could speak privately and after they had left she turned to me. "Are you angry that I didn't ask you for your help?"

"No Meg, I'm not. I'll admit I was a little upset at first, but I understand, my ties to Duncan would have made it too hard. I **am** a little surprised you went to Logan though."

"Really? That's the part that I thought would have made sense. His experience with abuse made him the most likely ally for me, I knew he would be able to relate to the problems with my family."

I hadn't thought of that but it made sense. "You know that never occurred to me, I guess you are right and I have to admit he has done a great job. It looks like he's put a lot into this."

"He has Veronica, he really has, you should be proud of him." I thought about that for a second and when I didn't respond she spoke again. "Look, I want to talk to you about something, but I want you to promise me that you wont get mad. Ok?"

That got me a little worried, I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to discuss, but I wasn't sure I was ready to face the truth, let alone hear it from someone else. "Um ok."

"Alright, I don't really know how to approach this so I'm just going to come out with it. Why did you get back together with Duncan when you were still in love with Logan?"

Yep, I'd expected that, what I hadn't expected was the blunt delivery. "Meg, I am not **in love **with Logan!"

"Yes you are, and you know it, on some level you've always known it. You just won't let yourself admit it."

"Whatever Meg."

"You promised you wouldn't get mad remember? And I'm not saying this to hurt you or to get you to leave Duncan, I'm saying this because apparently no one else is willing to. I know that he scared you last summer, but I also know that you weren't scared **of** him you were scared **for** him. You run away from things Veronica, you always have and you loved him so much that you ran because you thought he was going to get himself hurt or killed and in your mind leaving before that happened would make it easier to deal with. But it won't Veronica, all you will be left with is regret. Regret for the time you wasted and regret for the lack of closure. You love him, I know it, Mac and Wallace know it, your dad knows it, hell even Duncan knows it. But he is just as stubborn as you are...Are you still listening to me?"

I had just been staring out the window as she spoke, I knew she was probably right but I wasn't ready to go down that road yet. "Yeah Meg, I'm listening."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can't live your life hiding from the things you're scared of and if there is anything I've learned from my situation it's that life is short, you have take chances. I'm not saying you have to make a decision now, just think about it, think about what you really want in life. I think you might be surprised by the answer."

"Ok, I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything."

"Good, now I have another favor to ask you."

"Another one? Wow you're on a roll tonight Meg."

"I know, but this one is a little more personal."

"Ok."

"I was hoping you would stay with me while I'm in the delivery room, I was going to have Lizzie with me but obviously that's not going to happen. You're one of my best friends Veronica and I would really like you to be there with me for support."

I smiled at her. "I would love to Meg."

Meg started to laugh. "Well thank god! I was beginning to think I was going to have to ask Logan."

With that we both started laughing at the idea of Logan holding her hand telling her to push. But after a few moments she stopped laughing suddenly. "I'm gonna miss you Veronica."

"I'm gonna miss you too Meg."

* * *

December 31st 2005 2:30AM

Meg had been in labor for almost 3 hours. I was in the room with her and Logan and Mac were waiting very impatiently for any news when CW arrived at the hospital.

He approached the pair, greeted them and they spoke briefly about the situation with the Manning's. His diversion had worked, the Manning's would be indisposed long enough for the plan to succeed, both Mac and Logan were relieved. They had informed Wallace of the new additions to the conspiracy plot, so they called him to let him know everything was in motion and there shouldn't be any problems, he was relieved as well.

After they ended the call with Wallace, CW asked Logan if he could speak with him and Mac left the room so they could speak alone.

"Thank you for what you've done CW, this wouldn't have been possible otherwise."

"Mr. Echolls, as I told Veronica earlier I understand the situation, I just took the opportunity to do some good. Its not something I'm able to do often in my job after all. I do have one request though."

"Ok, what's the request?"

"I would like to take over after you arrive in Mexico. I will sail with you and Miss Manning to Mexico, after you leave us there I will travel with her to Miami and help her settle in. I intend to stay in touch with her from time to time and give her news of Duncan and their daughter in hopes that it will keep her from seeking them out later. If you like I can give her news from Neptune as well. But the most important thing is that you will no longer be responsible for her."

Logan was surprised by the offer, but decided it was probably the best option for all involved. "Oh, I guess that would be ok, I have her accounts set up and there shouldn't be a problem. I had intended just to leave her on her own, but I guess that having an untraceable link to us would be a good thing for her, she wouldn't feel like she had lost her connection to her old life."

"So you agree to my request then?"

"Yes I agree."

"Good, I will update you as well on any happenings in her life, but you are not to ever contact me directly, leave the communication to me."

"Will do."

"Mr. Echolls, I am sure you have heard this a lot lately, but what you have done here is very honorable."

"You're right I have heard that a lot, not quite worded that way, but thank you."

* * *

CW left soon after his conversation with Logan and Mac rejoined him in the room.

I stayed with Meg for the duration of the labor and was with her when her daughter was born.

When they were ready to move her I decided it was time for me to leave and I said goodbye to Mac, Meg and Logan, left the room and started towards the elevators, but Logan caught up with me.

"Hey Veronica!"

I stopped and turned back to him slowly. "Yeah?"

He stopped about a foot in front of me and just stood there, his stance showing his discomfort and nervousness. "Um, I just wanted to thank you again for helping and for staying with Meg. I was afraid I would have to volunteer and I wasn't looking forward to that."

I gave him a genuine smile. "I was happy to help. Will you do me a favor though?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Will you tell Wallace to call me, I miss my bff."

"Sure will."

I went to turn away but instead and without thinking I might add, I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the hug, holding me to him in a tight embrace.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe I just needed to feel something, I was losing a good friend after all, or maybe I just wanted a little human connection. But almost as soon as he had hugged me back I pulled away. He didn't look surprised, he just looked…hurt, the expression bothered me more than I really wanted it to and before I knew it my inner thoughts were being vocalized. "Logan, you did a good thing here and I'm sure I'm going to regret saying this but I'm proud of you."

He started to smile instantly and I turned away, quickly heading to the elevators once again when he stopped me for the second time. "Hey Veronica, I….."

I knew what he wanted to say but I wasn't ready to hear it, so I turned around and spoke to stop him.

"No Logan, I don't want to hear it. I may be proud of you but nothing has changed between us yet." And with that I turned back around and got on the elevator.

I didn't see the sad look on Logan's face as what I said settled in, but most importantly, I didn't see his sad look turn to a smile again as he repeated the words I'd said in his head.

He just couldn't get that one little word out of his head….his mind just kept repeating it over and over….because I'd said '**yet**.'

* * *

My dad got home a few hours after I did and told me Meg had died. I cried in his arms, but it wasn't in sadness it was in relief and happiness for Meg.

Then later that night Wallace showed up on my doorstep.

Things were going to start getting back to normal for us and I was happy about that.

I wasn't however looking forward to my next endeavor, which would be helping Duncan escape with his daughter.

* * *

Neptune Grand June 2007

"So Dick, that's how it all happened."

"Wow, that was awesome. If I ever need to fake my death I'm totally calling on you guys."

Logan had rejoined us just in time for Dick's comment and he was the one to reply. "Well lets hope you never have to make that call." He sat back down and leaned over to kiss me.

"What did CW say?" I asked.

"We can go over it tomorrow, we have a plan and everybody will need to help." He explained while looking pointedly at Dick. "But right now, I think we all should get some sleep."

I looked at the clock and realized it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize it was so late my dad is probably freaking out!"

I went to grab my phone but Wallace stopped me. "Haven't you checked your messages recently?"

"No, when would I gave had a chance to do that?" I responded and gave him the universally known 'duh' look.

"You have a point. But anyways, your dad took my mom on a spontaneous romantic getaway, they'll be gone for like a week."

"Wait. What? I didn't even know they had gotten back together."

"Well we are together on that one, cuz neither did I."

"Huh, they sure are sneaky aren't they? Well I guess I don't have to hurry home." I gave Logan a mischievous look and he smiled from ear to ear. "Wallace? Mac? Do you guys mind if we just stay here tonight? I really don't want to drive home if at all possible."

Before Mac could say anything Dick spoke for her. "Sure she doesn't mind. Do you Mac?" He was smiling and looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Um yeah, I guess that would be ok." But she looked over at Dick seriously. "As long as you promise to behave yourself that is."

"I'll do my best."

Logan started to laugh. "I'd be worried then Mac, he's a lush even when he **is** on his best behavior."

Dick jumped up and slugged Logan in the arm for the comment and Logan recolied from the impact. "Ow."

"Shut the fuck up dude."

Wallace, Mac and I started to laugh and then Mac abruptly stood up and walked into Dick's room. He saw her leave and actually tripped over the coffee table trying to get in there faster, giving us all a good laugh.

"So Wallace are you cool with the couch?" I asked.

"Sure supafly! Have a good night."

"I will papa bear. You too."

As Logan and I walked to his room he slid his arm around my waist and before the door had even closed behind us he had pushed me up against the wall and had pressed his lips to mine.

As his lips made their way down my neck my normally internal monologue become external and I heard myself whisper something before I could stop myself. "God, I have missed this." Logan pulled back slightly and smiled at me before he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I was going to get my steamy reunion after all.

* * *

**so what did you think? review please!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I know this was a really long chapter. But while I was writing it I realized that if I did this in separate chapters it would take another two or three before I could get to my next plot line. And to be honest…I was ready to move on. So I hope you are to. I know that I summarized a lot in this chapter so if there is something I missed let me know. I'd be happy to answer any questions. **

**Oh and btw I did get a few messages about the personal conversations that Logan had with both Meg and Mac. When they are telling Dick the story Dick only hears the parts that are relevant to what is going on with Meg. But you get to see the entire flashback. So Veronica has no idea that Meg and Mac aided in the Epic speech.**

**As for Tristan and Isolde, well that was a little something for any of you who were Moonlight fans. For those of you who don't know Sophia Myles played Beth on Moonlight (Jason Dohring played Josef on Moonlight btw, although id be shocked if you didn't already know that) and I like to think that if they hadn't cancelled it, Mick would have eventually turned Beth so they could be together forever. And maybe they would have give KB a guest appearance so we could have a little KB/JD. Ahhh if only…..**

**Oh and the villain from A Knight's Tales is Rufus Sewell.**


	9. No regrets

**thanks to those who reviewed, alerted or favorited!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars or any other songs, shows, movies or people mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Veronica

Later that night, or I guess early moring, Logan and I were lying in bed just enjoying each other's presence. He was lying on his back with his arms around me, my chin resting on his chest, his fingers lightly stroking my back and I felt at peace for the first time in months.

I seemed to have forgotten the days events and that was fine with me, but Logan spoke suddenly, pulling me back to the present. "So I was thinking."

I smiled and in a false shocked tone I replied. "Oh my god, are you feeling ok? Should I call the doctor?" I sat up a little placing my hand on his forehead checking for a temperature.

He laughed, pulled my hand a way and kissed it before focusing on my naked body next to his, my new position gave him great access to my bare chest and he began to caress the newly exposed skin. "But really Ronnie, I was just thinking about everything that happened back then. Telling Dick the story brought back lots of memories."

It was always amazing to me that he could still be serious at times like this. Even I had a hard time accomplishing that, but I was curious as to what he meant. "Like what?"

"Well, I really thought I would never get you back. Mac and Meg kept telling me to hold on, that you'd come back someday, but I was beginning to lose hope."

"They told you that?" The shock was real this time.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my neck. "Many times."

"Traitors." I replied jokingly. "But honestly Logan, I think they knew before I did, Meg practically bitched me out in the hospital that night you know."

"Really, what did she say?" He seemed intrigued by that.

"Well it was something like 'pull your head out of your ass Mars'."

Logan laughed. "No, really Veronica, what did she say?"

"A lot about regret, closure, doing stuff for me and only me, that I needed to stop running, etc. It took me awhile, but I finally realized she was right…..I'm sorry it took me so long."

He smiled again and pulled me closer. "Its ok, I was happy to wait, besides, you actually gave me some faith as well."

"I did? I was pretty terrible to you back then, I was confused and I thought that I was happy with Duncan. What could I have possibly done to give you faith that I would come back to you?"

"You said 'yet'."

"What?" I truly had no idea what he was talking about and began to worry that Dick was wearing off on him finally.

"That night, in the hospital, when I caught up to you and you told me you were proud of me. Do you remember that?"

"Well yeah, of course I remember that, but I also remember that I stopped you from talking and told you that nothing had changed."

"True, but its how you ended it. Your exact words were 'I may be proud of you but nothing has changed between us** yet**.' That 'yet' was all I needed, it meant things **would **change."

I'd completely forgotten that. "I did say that didn't I? Wow, see I told you everybody else knew, even before I did, apparently even my subconscious was on the bandwagon."

"That's why I waited for a chance, I knew that Meg and Mac were right after that...did you really know what I was going to say when you stopped me?"

"You were going to tell me you loved me." I hid my face feeling a little guilty, there were still times I felt guilty for stopping him, not allowing him to speak his true feelings. But at the time I just couldn't deal with it.

He brought my face back up so he could see me and smiled. "Yes, I was."

"I wasn't ready to hear it Logan, I needed time, time to think about what I wanted. What Meg said to me that day really stuck with me."

"You know, when I think back I feel like we were both just under so much pressure from everybody. Everybody wanted us to be something other than what we were or wanted to be. Meg and Mac wanted us back together so we would be happy, but the majority of people just expected us to be the way we were before we were together. It was kind of like that song by David Bowie, you know which one?"

"Yeah, Under Pressure? As in; 'pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you.' Etc."

"Exactly, its like we just couldn't get our heads above water, the pressure from everyone around us just kept us down."

"So you're saying that it was like our **love** was under pressure."

"Exactly, we had too much outside influence to really see what was going on for so long. Your friends finally made me see it, I guess it just took longer for you to see it."

I just laid there for a few moments after that thinking about how hard it had been for me, for both of us. And he was right, the pressure was horrible back then, I was so conflicted all the time, I knew what I wanted but I'd refused to admit it to myself or anyone else.

I'd gotten better at it since then but I still wasn't completely open with myself, or anyone else for that matter. In that moment I decided that I didn't want to be that way anymore and it was time to apologize and begin to make some changes. "Logan, I'm sorry."

He looked surprised by my sudden apology and pulled me closer. "For what baby?"

I took a deep breath and just let it go. "For not letting you love me the way you wanted to and for **me** not loving **you** the way that you deserved."

He smiled as he brought his hand to my cheek pulling my face closer to his. "It's ok Ronnie, I knew you loved me then and I know you love me now, as long as I know that I'm fine."

"But that's just it Logan, how do you know? I've never told you." He tried to speak but I stopped him. "Wait, let me say this, Meg said something to me in the hospital about life being short, she said that you have to take chances….And I do, but never where you are concerned. I never go on faith, I'm always afraid to get in to deep. Maybe its because the thought of losing you is so horrific to me that if I keep you at arms length it won't hurt as much….but that's a lie because it would kill me and Meg was right about regret too, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"What exactly would you regret?"

"Not being with you the way I want to be with you, not being completely honest with you."

He sat up then, pushed me back against the bed and leaned over me, his eyes staring straight into mine. "What are you trying to say Veronica?" He looked so happy, he knew what was coming, the look in his eyes said it all, it was like years of frustration and hope were welling up in anticipation of my next few words.

"What am I trying to say? I'm trying to say that I love you Logan Echolls, always have, always will and I am so sorry it took me so long to say it."

I swear I could actually see his heart swell and his eyes were threatening to tear up. "I love you too Veronica Mars, more than you will ever know." And then he kissed me. He pulled back after a few moments and just looked into my eyes for a second before leaning in again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He just kept saying it over and over, kissing me in between each I love you.

"Not as much as I love you." I knew then that no matter what happened, I would never have any regrets again.

He just smiled and then after several minutes of kissing me senseless he stopped and a mischievous look spread across his face. "Well, now that you have finally admitted you love me, I guess my next endeavor is to convince you to marry me."

I laughed and swatted him on the chest lightly. "Don't push it Echolls."

He just smirked and pulled me in for another kiss, something told me that the topic would be making an appearance again soon and funnily enough, that didn't bug me as much as I thought it should.

* * *

Waking up in Logan's arms is on my list of top 5 favorites things ever.

When Logan holds me its like his entire body just molds to mine, its one of the few places I always feel safe.

When I woke up a little while later I pulled his hand up to my face and kissed it lightly, I heard him mumble something and my mind drifted to our actions from a few hours earlier.

Sex with Logan was like an out of body experience for me, it was like I had no control over what I was feeling or doing. It was probably one of the greatest feelings in the world, it definitely ranked as a top 5 favorite as well.

I was imagining his hands roaming my body when I was suddenly brought out of my daydreaming state as Logan rolled us over, placed himself on top off me and began to kiss his way down my body.

He looked up, smirked evilly at me, and when his lips met my inner thigh, I lost all train of thought…

* * *

Logan and I were awakened a few hours later by some very loud, very happy whistling coming from the next room. I pulled the pillow over my head in an attempt to block it out and Logan just laughed. "What is that?"

"That, would be Dick." He replied still chuckling.

"I know that, but **why**?"

"Well, I think it is safe to say that Dick did **not** behave himself last night."

"Ugh! That was T.M.I...I did not need to know that." Eww ewww ewwwwww.

He pulled the pillow away from my face and smiled down at me. "You know Ronnie, we didn't behave ourselves either."

"I know that." I paused and smiled a little. "I am extremely aware of how much we did not behave….But I'm not going to go out there and announce it to the world."

"Well if you're not. I will." And with that he jumped out of bed, threw his boxers on and ran into the other room. The next thing I heard was a much louder chorus of whistling, Dick's solo had turned into a duet and I just rolled over and started to laugh.

"They never grow up do they?" I looked over to the door where Mac was standing with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"No Q, I'm afraid they don't, but on the brightside, they're a constant source of entertainment."

She walked over and joined me on the bed. "So true Bond, so true."

The two of us just sat there listening to our men making asses out of themselves and Wallace yelling at them to shut the hell up.

* * *

I swear I hadn't eaten in like twelve hours, I think Logan was afraid I'd eat his arm if he didn't feed me soon, so as soon as he and Dick stopped their impromptu post-coital concert he ordered food for everybody. After we had all eaten and showered, we sat down to discuss the plan Logan and CW had put together.

"So here's the deal, CW doesn't know how much Duncan is aware of. We know that he's on to me obviously, but just to be safe we're gonna have to operate under the assumption that he suspects everyone. Well, everyone except for Dick and Veronica that is."

"Wait, why me and Ronnie?"

"Well Dick, it was pretty obvious to everybody that you were totally in the dark and I don't know if anyone else noticed it, but the way he was looking at Ronnie….well it was a good indicator that he's still in love with her. Plus, they had to break up because of Meg dying and him having to leave, its safe to assume he wouldn't believe she had played a part in their separation. There's that and then there is the fact that he is also aware of her past trust issues with me. He probably thinks her and I will implode when she finds out that I lied about Meg."

He'd made a really good point, but that also brought up a whole other issue. "Yeah, but what's he gonna think when that doesn't happen?"

"Nothing, because you're gonna be honest with him."

"Logan, I'm not going to tell him I was involved, if he thinks I'm in the dark about this it gives us a chance to find out exactly what he wants."

Logan went to speak but Mac interjected before he even got a word out. "I have to agree Logan, and its not just that, but I saw the way he looked at her too and honestly, it scared me a little. I think he's obsessed with her."

Logan sighed a little before responding. "Yes, I know Mac and I agree, but if you guys had let me finish…" Logan turned his attention back to me then. "You aren't going to tell him you were involved, you're just going to tell him that I told you the truth last night. You're going to tell him that Meg is alive."

And that was gonna help us how? I wasn't so sure I was liking the plan. "Ooook... why?"

"Because you're gonna negotiate with him, find out what he wants in exchange for him not outing everybody for fraud."

So now normally I'm the picture of calm, but I'll admit that I was very apprehensive about this plan and wasn't hiding it well. "So you want me to go talk to him then? Alone? What if he wants to know why I'm not mad at you?"

"Well you'll tell him the truth, you've changed, you've gotten over your trust issues and you need to make it clear that we are together….You did a good job of it last night, but you need to make sure there is no room for confusion. If he** is** still in love with you he might get upset and make a mistake, maybe say something he didn't mean to say while trying to convince you to leave me. Something that would give us a clue as to what he knows…..And no, you won't be going alone, Wallace is going with you. He's is your best friend and would be the least suspicious person to send with you." He turned to Wallace then. "If anything, and I mean **anything** goes wrong you get her out of there, lie, make an excuse, feign a heart attack, whatever, just find a way to leave. Ok?"

Wallace smirked and saluted Logan. "Got it, operation bodyguard is a go."

I reached over Logan and grabbed Wallace's hand squeezing it lightly. "Thanks bff."

He just smiled and squeezed back. "Hey, its what I do."

"So what do Mac and I do while those two are infiltrating camp Duncan.?" Asked and anxious Dick.

Mac looked over at him, surprise evident on her face. "What's with you and the expanded vocabulary lately? Don't get me wrong, I like it, but it's a little weird."

"I found your thesaurus a while back, thought it looked interesting." Wow my conversation with Dick a couple weeks ago makes a lot more sense now I thought.

Logan took advantage of the momentary silence and continued. "Well Dick, you're gonna take your new girlfriend on a little weekend getaway."

"Awesome! Where are we going and when are we leaving?"

"Miami, you leave in 3 hours."

"Cool, but how come we get to go on vaca and you guys are gonna be doing all the heavy lifting?"

Mac turned her attention to Dick again. "Because Meg is in Miami, Dick."

"Oh...wait, so you mean this is a work related vacation?" He looked at Mac and winked. "I better be getting paid over time then."

"We'll see." She smiled and blushed a little.

"That was a yes, right?"

Needing to finish up soon Logan tried to get the couple back on track. "CW is already there, he'll meet you at the airport and take you to Meg. I want you two to find out exactly what happened from her and why. Then the two of you are going to bring her back with you."

"Logan, are you sure that's smart?" I asked. "I mean that just brings her closer to Duncan, if he finds out he might hurt her."

"She's gonna stay at CW's for the time being, she should be safe there, and it's probably the last place he would ever think to look for her, even if he is on to CW, Duncan won't even know she is back."

"Ok, so you want Dick and I to go to Miami, get the info and deliver the contraband back to Neptune?"

"Yes."

"Ok, sounds like fun. You ok with this Dick?"

"Hell I'm just glad I get to help this time, I don't like being excluded." He stopped seemingly lost in thought for a second. "So if Ronnie and Wally are going to see Duncan, and Macalicious and I are going to Miami...what are you gonna do Logan?"

"I'm going to lay low for a few days. We don't really know what Duncan is capable of yet and CW is afraid he might do something drastic. He has the connections and finances to do a lot of damage if he sees fit and since he knows I'm at least partly responsible, I'm his main target right now. He may have said he isn't mad but I know better than that and from what I've heard, his temper has gotten worse since he left. I'm gonna try and figure out exactly what we're dealing with by having Duncan as an adversary."

"What do you mean by 'his temper has gotten worse' Logan?" I inquired nervously.

"I didn't want to worry you, but his fits of rage have become more constant and his triggers are more sensitive. He put three guys in the hospital a month ago just because they knocked his drink over at a bar. I don't think he's mentally stable anymore"

"Why didn't you tell me that Logan. Oh my god! Has he hurt Lilly?"

"No Ronnie, he's great with her, you just need to be careful with what you say and how you say it, Wallace is going with you for a reason."

"Ok, I understand, but I don't like it and I think we might need to consider the fact that Lilly isn't safe with him anymore."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, but for the record, I agree with you. Does anyone have any other questions?"

"Nope." I said, Mac, Dick and Wallace all nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Well Dick, you and Mac need to head out, there are two tickets waiting for you at the American airlines ticket counter and Sugarpuss, you and Wallace need to get ready to pay Duncan a visit."

"Oh joy!" I exclaimed sarcastically, eliciting a nervous laugh from everyone in the room, I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Duncan

Duncan sat in his hotel room.

He'd decided to stay at The Grand so he would be able to keep an eye on Logan and everyone else, but it also made him closer to Veronica, he knew she would be coming to talk to him soon and the close proximity would just make it happen faster.

Lilly was asleep in the bedroom and he was on his computer trying to dig up dirt on Logan and Mac, he had realized the night before that Mac had probably helped with the technical stuff, he still wasn't sure about everyone else though.

He was about 98% sure that CW was involved, the guest list was a big check in the conspirator column for him. But he still wasn't sure if Wallace or Dick were involved, although of the two, he figured Wallace was more likely to have helped. Him a Veronica were kind of on the outs at the time of Meg's 'death' so he easily could have been involved without her knowledge. Dick however….he highly doubted they would have trusted him back then and judging by his confusion the night before, he felt confident in his assumption.

Then there was Veronica. She seemed just as angry as everyone else was last night, but he chalked that up to her defense of Logan.

She was just defending her friends like always, Duncan knew she wouldn't have been involved with something like that. Besides, Logan's plan had led to his departure and their breakup and he knew she never would have agreed to that.

He turned back to his computer screen and decided to change his search objective, he quickly Googled Veronica Mars.

And boy was he surprised by what he found.

The first item to pop up was a video labeled 'Emission to Mars.' He clicked on it out of curiosity and quickly realized he was watching a sex tape starring Veronica and some guy he didn't know and she looked good, really really good. Now he couldn't wait to see her.

But at least now he had found something to keep him occupied until then.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please!**

**Yes Duncan is a creeper, and he will only get worse**


	10. I'll show you mine

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favorited this fic!**

**I do not own veronica mars, if I did LoVe would have had a happy ending and MaDi would have had the opportunity to happen.**

**I have said this before, but just to reiterate...if you are a Duncan fan, this is probably not the story for you. **

* * *

When Dick and Mac arrived in Miami they went straight to the baggage claim where they were supposed to meet CW. As he came into view Dick stopped suddenly and refused to move.

"Dick, is there a reason you seem to be glued to the floor?" Asked a confused Mac.

"Uh, Mac, I think I need to tell you something." He replied sheepishly.

"Am I going to be mad?" She was already a little peeved actually, on the plane he'd kept bugging her about joining the mile high club, she'd finally agreed just to shut him up, although in the end it had ended up being well worth it.

"No, but you have to promise you won't laugh."

"Ok, I won't." This should be good she thought.

"Clarence Weidman scares the shit out of me." Dick confessed.

"What?" Mac asked, barely able to contain her laughter

"Ever since we were kids. He's just so mean and unfriendly, he yelled at me once and I didn't go back to the Kane's house for like 6 months."

"Dick, what did you do to make him yell at you? The truth please."

"Ok, so I **may** have hung Duncan over the balcony by his feet."

"Dick! I'm surprised he **only** yelled at you. But you're older now, maybe not wiser, but older and he knows that so you have no reason to be afraid of him and he is not going to hurt you, ok. He's harmless. "

"Are you sure?"

"100%, don't worry Dick I'll protect you." Said Mac while doing her best wonder woman impression.

He smiled a little and grabbed her hand. "Ok, I'll take your word for it, but if he kills me... I blame you."

As they walked forward Mac couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, or the second one that escaped when Dick gave her a dirty look.

* * *

The car ride to Meg's was awkward to say the least, Mac had never seen Dick act this way. He didn't say a word for the whole ride and kept randomly glancing over at CW from the passenger seat. CW caught him twice, making Dick fidget uncontrollably. Mac just sat in the back and enjoyed, it was like dinner and a show, or at least it would have been if they were eating at the time.

When they arrived at Meg's, Dick was the first one out of the car and he practically ran to the front door, tripping over 3 steps on his way. Mac couldn't wait to tell Veronica about Dick's CW related phobia.

When Mac reached Dick he grabbed her hand as they followed CW inside and found Meg sitting on a couch in the middle of a large open room. When she saw them she immediately jumped up and ran to them, she screamed Mac's name and was practically bouncing when she got to them, hugging Mac mid-bounce. Meg knew Mac wasn't really the bouncing type, but she didn't care she was just overjoyed to see a familiar face.

But then Meg realized that Dick was standing right next to Mac and it took her only a few more seconds to realize that he was holding her hand. She stopped suddenly, confusion taking over her face.

"What's going on here?" She said while pointing at their hands and then she whispered to Mac. "Did you lose a bet?"

Mac laughed a little and shook her head no and before Meg knew what was happening Dick had pulled her into a bear hug lifting her off the floor and spinning her around. "It's so awesome to see you Meggy!"

Practically choking in his grip she breathed out. "You too Dick."

When he put her down she looked at Mac again. "It looks like I'm not the only one with some explaining to do."

It took 20 minutes for everyone to settle in and then another 15 for Mac to tell Meg about how her and Dick got together and even after Mac's explanation, Meg still didn't believe it was for real. Mac eventually gave up and they finally got down to business.

CW hadn't filled Meg in on everything that had happened in Neptune the day before so Mac relayed the story to her and after she was done, Meg told them about seeing Duncan in Australia and his reaction when he realized it actually was her.

Then came the apology. "I am so sorry Mac, I never meant to put you guys in that position. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose Meg, but we need to know why you did it. You knew when we agreed to help you that you would never be able to see them again, that was part of the arrangement. CW has even been supplying you with pictures and information about their life in Australia. So why after only 18 months, or I guess it was 16 months, would you risk everything we had done for you?"

Meg had started to cry by then and in between sobs she finally answered. "I ...don't... have an...answer... for that."

"What?" Mac was sure she had heard wrong.

"I don't have... an answer for that. I went….I went because...I just had to see for myself that they were ok...I'm so sorry." Meg's tears had turned into a torrential down pour and her small body was shaking. Almost immediately Dick had gotten up and gone to comfort her, CW had left the room to give Meg some privacy and Mac had looked on beginning to feel guilty. She'd been expecting some grand revelation from Meg, like she wanted Duncan back or she was dying of cancer and wanted to see her daughter one last time. But that wasn't it, there were no dramatic situations involved, just a mother who missed her family and wanted a look at the life she had given up.

"Meg I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I should have just let it go but I didn't and I have caused you all so much trouble, I just hope you all can forgive me someday. Will you tell Veronica, Logan, and Wallace that I'm sorry?"

"Actually, you can tell them yourself Meg." Meg stopped crying at Mac's words.

"What?"

"We're bringing you home with us." That was the last thing Mac said because Meg began to cry even harder than she had before.

But it wasn't because she was happy that she was going home, or that Mac wasn't mad, she was crying because she felt guilty. She had just lied to Mac and now she would have to lie to everyone else.

* * *

Logan

"Hey V!"

"Yeah?" She asked as she walked back into my bedroom. "What's up?"

"Mac just called, they're heading back first thing tomorrow. Meg didn't have any helpful info, so they're getting her a new, or I guess **newer,** identity just in case Duncan's watching for either of her other names and then they will be on their way home. CW is gonna leave later tomorrow evening after tying up some loose ends for Meg."

"Did she say why she did it?"

"Well...kind of."

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

I sighed, I knew she wasn't going to be happy. "She didn't have a reason."

"How could she not have a reason, she put herself and everyone we love in jeopardy? There has got to be a reason."

Veronica was getting mad, she had every right to be, Meg had put the people that meant the most to her in danger and it also didn't help that mother's who desert their children was a touchy subject for her, well me as well. But hers had come back, and had done a lot of damage in that short time. I know she had said she understood Meg's decision at the time, but I always wondered if she harbored some animosity.

"Ronnie…she realized what she had left behind, she just wanted to see them for herself, to know for sure that she had made the right decision. I know your mad right now, so am I, but put yourself in her shoes. What would you have done?"

"Well, I wouldn't have put my friends in danger that's for sure."

"Not even if you thought you could do it without being caught? Tell the truth Veronica."

"Ok, so I would have done the same thing, but **I **wouldn't have gotten caught." Her anger had turned to a pout and I couldn't help but smile a little, I knew she hated when people proved her wrong.

"Thank you for being honest sugarpuss, I know its not your strong suit to admit when you are wrong. So just promise me you won't rip into Meg when you see her, ok?"

She was still pouting, but she agreed anyway. "Ok, I promise I won't rip into Meg when I see her. Happy now?"

I pulled her to me and found the sweet skin of her neck with my lips, I had always loved it when she pouted like that. "Yes, very happy." I moved slowly down to her collar bone. "When are you and Wallace leaving to talk with Duncan?"

My hand began to wander up her thigh and under her skirt and I could practically hear her heart racing. "He'll be here in an hour to go with me."

As I slid my hand inside her panties she gasped and I just smiled…"I guess we have some time to kill then."

* * *

Veronica

I was far from surprised when I read the back of the envelop Duncan had given me and saw the Grand's number written on it. It wasn't like he had a home to go to and I figured he would want to be as close to the action as possible.

Wallace and I didn't talk in the elevator on the way to Duncan's room, we just stood there in silence, neither of us really knew what to expect when we got there and and uneasy feeling had taken us over. We walked down the hall, ound the door to his room and I just stood there, gathering up the courage to knock. After a few minutes of nothing Wallace went ahead and knocked for me, I think he wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

He knocked twice and Duncan almost immediately opened the door, I don't think he even noticed Wallace was there, he just stared straight at me, with that unsettling smile he seemed to have developed in the time he had been gone.

"I've been expecting you, come on in Veronica." That's when he finally noticed Wallace standing right next to me, he looked angry for about a second but covered it well. "You too Wallace."

He moved aside and we both walked into the hotel room, it was a lot smaller than Logan's, it was still a suite with a separate bedroom, but it didn't have the elegance of Logan's either.

Wallace and I sat down on a small couch across from where Duncan had sat down. I didn't see Lilly anywhere and Duncan seemed to notice me searching the room for any trace of the toddler, so he answered my silent question. "She's with a baby sitter."

That surprised me. "Oh, so you've been back in town for two days and you already have a baby sitter lined up. That seems a little too trusting on your part, letting a stranger take care of your child, especially considering the fact you're wanted for kidnapping."

He laughed at me which I wasn't really expecting. "She isn't with a stranger Veronica, I still have friends here in Neptune, you know."

I hadn't really thought of that, I wondered who he would have trusted to not only watch his daughter, but to not reveal his whereabouts to the authorities, but Duncan spoke again before I could do anymore digging in the back of my mind for an answer.

"So are you going to tell me where Meg is, or is this just a social call?"

He was trying to be nice. But that was just it I thought, he was **trying. **There really was more to this, Logan was right he really had changed. Duncan had always been so caring, and sweet, almost innocent in a way, all of that was gone. I mean he was putting on a good show, but I knew better, I had noticed it a little the night before too, I just hadn't said anything. At one time I had known him well enough to be able to see the differences in the way he acted now.

He didn't look at me the same. Now he looked at me like he could see right through me, like I was a present he couldn't wait to rip the paper off of. There were even differences in the way he said some words, like the way he said my name; it used to sound sweet and loving when he would say 'Veronica, ' now it had frustration and passion behind it. It was really quite bothersome to me and I was beginning to wonder if Mac was right, if maybe he was obsessed with me.

"Well this isn't a social call, I can tell you that for sure."

He didn't look mad or disappointed he just continued to stare at me. "So where is she Veronica? Or are you still claiming that she's dead, that Logan didn't help her disappear."

"No Duncan, I know what happened, Logan told me the truth last night. Meg is alive, you were correct in that assumption."

"Then tell me where she is."

"We want to know what you want out of this first. If you have any intention of hurting Meg, in any way, she will disappear again and this time no one will be able to find her. **We** won't even know where she is."

"You want to know what I want? Tell me everything you know, and I will tell you what I want." He was still so calm, it was really unsettling, any normal person would at least have started to show some frustration, but he almost seemed withdrawn or removed from what was going on.

"That's not the way it works Duncan, you know that. We have the upper hand, you want to know what we know and we are willing to trade that information. That's how it's gonna work, or we can just leave and save everyone the trouble of prolonging this." I went to stand up and Wallace did the same, but Duncan stopped us quickly.

"Ok, I'll share, I always have been fond of this game. So I'll show you mine and then **you** will show me yours."

The comment made my stomach turn, I knew he wasn't talking about information, so I decided to hurry things along. "So what do you want Duncan?"

"How about I tell you the first part now…and the second part after you're done?"

I was starting to get tired of his games. "Fine, lets just get on with it."

He took a deep breath and relaxed back in the chair. "I want her to move to Australia and I want her to take shared custody of Lilly. I will stay in Australia as well, I don't intend to leave Lilly's life, I just want to have the opportunity to live my own life as well. I want to have the things I've missed out on for the last year and a half." He looked at me when he said the last part and t felt like an unspoken, **I want you Veronica**. But I kept my mouth shut, I had a feeling I knew what the second part was going to be.

"So that's the first part, that's all you want? For Meg to have an active part in Lilly's life?" I wasn't sure I really believed that, but if it was true, maybe it meant he wasn't completely unredeemable.

"Yes, I'm not going to walk out on Lilly, I just want Meg to take responsibility for her daughter. That way both Lilly and I will get what we need. She will have her mother and I will be able to have somewhat of a more normal life, do the things I haven't been able to do as a full time parent."

Ok, I was wrong about the redeemable part. "So **if** we agree to this and Meg agrees to this. You will not turn Logan or anybody else in for fraud, and you won't tell the Manning's where Meg is or that she is alive?"

"Correct, I will not cause legal troubles for anyone, besides going to the authorities would cause problems for me as well."

No shit, but he could easily have the information leaked to the press without his involvement, it wouldn't be that hard to do. And the press would have a field day with this one considering Logan's past. I could see the headline now; Troubled Echoll's offspring aids friend in disappearance and fraudulent death.' That, would not be good.

"Well, we will have to speak to Meg first, but I think all of that can be arranged. I think she would actually be happy about that."

"I'm willing to wait, but not for long and I believe it is your turn now Veronica...Oh, and just to make it clear, I know all about Mac's, CW's, and Wallace's involvements in this so don't leave anything out."

Apparently Logan had been right, he suspected everyone except Dick and I. So, I told him how everything was done, where she had been and what she had done, of course not the exact details. The only thing I left out was my involvement. Duncan just sat there listening, he didn't move a muscle the entire time and he never once took his eyes off of me. I was unbelievably uncomfortable by the time I was done and when I was finished there was just silence for a few minutes.

"So is that it then?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, that's it."

"Well I'm impressed, they seemed to have it all planned out perfectly. Its almost too bad Meg had to go screw it all up for them isn't it?"

It was meant as a question, but I didn't bother to respond, so he continued. "Well I guess I better make good on our agreement and inform you of my second request."

"What is it Duncan? What do you want from us?" I knew what was coming and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"I would have thought that was obvious by now Veronica. I don't want anything from **them, **I just want **you**. I want you to come back to Australia with me, I want us to be together again."

I could feel Wallace stiffen at my side. I had almost forgotten he was there and I was really glad he had come now. He was getting ready for a fight and I could tell, so I tried to be as nice and sweet as I possibly could be while still being firm.

"That's not going to happen Duncan. I'm sorry, but I will not be going to Australia with you, or anywhere else."

He didn't look mad, actually not even surprised, he seemed to be expecting that answer. "Why not? You don't have anything keeping you here. You can go to school there, you can even bring your dad if you want, I'll take care of you. You won't want for anything ever again."

"Duncan, I have **a lot **keeping me here, I love school, I have my friends here, my dad and he'll probably stay here the rest of his life. But most of all I have Logan here and I won't leave him."

And that's what did it, that was what made his composure slip and I saw the rage. It may have only been for a few seconds before he concealed it again but it was there, I saw it and by the way Wallace shot to attention, so did he.

Duncan finally replied but he was having a little more difficulty masking the anger in his voice than he had in his appearance. "So you're still with him then? Even after he lied to you? This wasn't some tiny little white lie Veronica. He took a friend from you, he caused our breakup. How could you let that slide? You're Veronica Mars for god sakes, you don't let anything slide."

Ok that hurt...because he was right. But I was trying to change, he didn't know that of course, but Logan was worth it for me. Duncan just didn't know me anymore.

"I've changed Duncan, I've realized that you can't just give up when it gets hard. I've missed out on too much because of all the times I just ran away instead of facing my problems. And I know he helped Meg leave, but he did it to help her. He was doing something he thought was right and he may have lied, but he did it to protect her. And you and I would have broken up regardless, it was never going to last with us, we both knew that. I didn't love you anymore Duncan."

Have you ever said something you really wished you hadn't?

Something where you would have given anything to take it back?

To never have had it happen?

Well this was one of those moments. I knew it the minute the words left my mouth and Wallace did too because he grabbed my hand and started to pull me up to leave, but Duncan stopped us.

"You're wrong Veronica. You are so very wrong." He didn't look mad, or angry or dejected, he had no expression at all and it was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. I wanted to run away and I never want to just run away. As this went through my mind I realized he was still speaking. "He won't make you happy Veronica. He can't, you don't love him, **y****ou love me**, you've just forgotten…His lying will became too much for you again, just like it has every time before, you and I both know it."

"No Duncan, **you** are wrong. I do love Logan, I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." The conversation was over as far as I was concerned so I stood up still clutching Wallace's hand. "I think we're done here, it's time to go Wallace… Duncan, I'll talk to Meg and we'll let you know what she decides."

When I turned to walk away, he was still expressionless but he had looked in my eyes and repeated what he had said.

"You're wrong Veronica. You are so very wrong." And with that we left.

After the door had closed behind us we started to run, we didn't even bother waiting for the elevator we just ran all the way back to Logan's suite, up six flights of stairs and down two hallways.

I just couldn't get there fast enough.

I just couldn't get to Logan fast enough.

* * *

Logan

Logan was sitting in his bedroom waiting for Veronica and Wallace to return from their rendezvous with Duncan. He was getting nervous, they'd been gone for a long time and he decided that if they weren't back in 30 minutes he was going after them.

He was also a little frustrated, but that was for different reasons.

He'd decided to put his free time to good use and try to dig up dirt on Duncan, who had been using the alias James Castle while he was in Australia. But Logan hadn't had any luck at all, he wasn't able to get to any of the police records he knew there were or any of his medical records. He knew he probably should be having Mac do this….but he'd wanted to try at least.

What confused him the most though was that he couldn't find any record of any of the altercations he had heard about. He Knew CW hadn't lied, CW himself had been the one to 'make them go away,' but there was no paper trail at all.

He knew of three big ones for sure that should have made the local news, but they hadn't and he was beginning to think there was more to this than he had originally thought when Veronica and Wallace burst through the door to his suite.

She ran straight to him, throwing herself into his arms and he pulled her close and stroked her hair as she held on to him for dear life. He tried to pull away a little and find out what happened, but she tightened even more around him. "I just need you to hold on to me right now. I need to be reminded that you aren't going anywhere. Ok?"

"Ok, I'm happy to oblige." He pulled her over to the couch and when he sat down she practically curled around him. He was worried, she rarely acted like that, the last time he remembered her doing it was that night on the roof after Beaver had jumped.

He looked at Wallace who had sat down as well and he didn't look very happy.

"Wallace, how about you fill me in on what exactly happened to make my superhero girlfriend act this way."

* * *

Duncan

"She's wrong."

That's all Duncan kept saying over and over to himself for the next five minutes after the door had slammed behind them.

And then his rage had erupted finally and the hotel room looked like a hurricane had gone through it.

In one small moment of lucidity he thought to himself that he was glad Lilly hadn't been there, but that lucidity had only lasted for a moment.

His mind had finally moved on from Veronica being wrong and now he just couldn't believe that she had stayed with Logan. She doesn't trust anyone, that's why they broke up before. How could she just change like that? And for him, for Logan!

"She was supposed to change for me!" He said aloud.

Was that what she really wanted?….Logan, Mr. 'punch first ask questions later." That couldn't be what she wanted. He was a lunatic and hadn't he just heard that Logan had beaten the crap out of that guy in the tape without even finding out if he had been the one to tape them? And then pummeled another guy right in front of her a few days later even though she told him not to?

Not to mention the fact that Logan had slept with Madison. Duncan knew how much Veronica hated Madison, Madison had done so many horrible things to Veronica, he didn't understand how she could have forgiven him for that.

No, this was ridiculous, she couldn't possibly want a guy like Logan., she couldn't possibly ever **marry** a guy like Logan.

No, she was supposed to marry the good guy, she was supposed to marry **him**.

But then he realized…

Maybe that **was** what she wanted.

She wanted someone that would protect her, violently if necessary.

Someone that would defend her honor, someone that would go after anyone that hurt her no matter what they did, no matter how big or how small.

It was then that Duncan knew what he needed to do.

It needed to be a grand gesture, something to prove he could do those things even better than Logan could.

There were plenty of people who had hurt her in the past, there was a lot to pick from.

But it had to be something that was sure to grab her attention…

* * *

**What did you think? Review please!**


	11. The news

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted!

**In the beginning of this chapter you will get Wallace's take on the conversation with Duncan as he explains it to Logan.**

**And then…you've got a little bit of Dick related comedy, a little bit of fluffy LoVe and then something big happens.**

**i dont own veronica mars, but it is on my christmas wish list.**

* * *

Logan

"Man Logan, I swear I've never seen anything like it. It was like he wasn't even human anymore. He didn't show hardly any emotion and then at one point the anger broke through for like 5 seconds and all you could see was rage. I thought we were going to have to run for our lives."

It was obvious that he was shaken by the incident and I instantly felt bad for having sent them. "So I guess its safe to say that the meeting didn't go well."

Veronica broke in before Wallace could answer me, she was still clutching me tightly but had moved so she could speak. "No Logan, I think it went ok, we got what we needed. It was just a very frightening situation at the end, its like he isn't Duncan anymore."

"Actually V, I think we got more than we needed."

Both Veronica and I looked back at Wallace. "What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean that now we know what we are dealing with. He's certifiable, I think you were right earlier, Lilly isn't safe with him anymore, we need to get her away from him. And Logan, Mac was right about him."

"What about?" I don't know why I asked, I already knew.

"He's overly obsessed with V. You should have heard the way he talked to her...and the way he looked at her…I wanted to reach over and gauge out his eyes out so he couldn't stare at her like that anymore."

"**What** did he say to her!" I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want to scare her, because I knew that my rage was evident on my face. "Tell. Me. everything."

"Well, when we asked him what he wanted in exchange for keeping his mouth shut, he said he wanted two things. He told us he wants Meg to move to Australia and take part time custody of Lilly. Apparently he wants to be able to have a 'more normal life,' his words not mine, I think he's even more of a douche now than I did before just for that. But he said he wouldn't tell us the second part until we told him everything, he referred to it as 'I'll show you mine and you'll show me yours.' I thought V was gonna puke, he totally wasn't talking about information…Oh and he does know everyone is involved, that is except V and Dick, he truly believes she had no idea. That's part of why he got so mad, because the second part of what he wanted… you're not gonna like at all…."

"Just tell me Wallace, I need to know and I don't think Ronnie wants to be the one to tell me." I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She'd calmed down a little, she seemed to be less freaked out and more mad than anything now. But I was fuming, I just needed to hear what had been said and then get on with the night, do something to take our minds off of it all.

"Wallace please just tell him, I want to get this over with." And there she goes reading my mind again.

"Ok...dude, he wants **her**." Wallace said while pointing at Veronica. "He said he wanted her to go back to Australia with him, that she could go to school there and even bring her dad. He said he would take care of her…But you would have been proud man, she said no like immediately. She told him she wasn't going anywhere with him, so he asked her why she wouldn't come since she didn't have anything keeping her here. And you were right, he thought you guys had broken up, because when she told him she wouldn't leave you…well... that was when the rage broke through. He said he couldn't believe she would stay with you after you had lied, helped Meg, and caused their break up. Because she's 'Veronica Mars for gods sake and she doesn't let anything slide.'" He stopped for a second and looked at V again. "Are you sure you want me to tell him the rest?"

"Yeah Wallace, he needs to know."

"Well, she told him that she had changed, that she wasn't running anymore and that she loved you. She totally stood up for you. But then.."

"But then 'what' Wallace?" This wasn't good, I could already tell.

"She may have gone a little too far…she told him that they would have broken up anyways even if he hadn't left and that she didn't love him. And dude, he was pissed, he was so mad he didn't even move, he just sat there like a fucking robot. And then he told her she was wrong, that she doesn't love you and you can't make her happy. He told her that she loves him, she's just forgotten and he said that the lies would break you guys up again. She told him that he was wrong, that she loves you with all her heart and that nothing would ever change that. You would have been proud of her Logan, she stood up and told him we were leaving and that we would be in touch about Meg. As we left he just told her she was wrong again. Then we ran all the way back up here, we didn't even use the elevator. I thought those stairs were gonna kill a brotha." When Wallace was finished I just sat there, I was so fucking mad at myself.

"I cant believe I sent you to talk to him, I should have known better. Wallace I don't know how to thank you, if you hadn't been there….who knows what he would have done. I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt her."

"Logan, it was my pleasure, she's my bff, I would never have let him hurt her. But for the record, I don't think she should be around him ever again, he's too unpredictable."

"No Wallace you're right." I looked at Veronica. "You're gonna stay away from him ok, promise me you will."

She looked at Wallace and then at me. "You don't have to tell me twice, I'm not going anywhere near that lunatic ever again. I just want to get Lilly away from him and get Meg somewhere safe so we can all go back to normal again. And Wallace?"

"Yeah supafly?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I looked at Veronica again, she was everything to me, I loved her more than life itself and I really didn't know what I would do if something ever happened to her. I decided then that I would make sure after all of this was over that he would never come near her again. But this time…I would do it the right way. This time I wouldn't lie to her, I would let her help for once. She could choose the punishment, I would just make sure it stuck.

"What do you want to do V? You've had a long day. Do you wanna call it a night early or do you want to watch a movie? Anything you want to do, it's your choice."

"Um...well, you could feed me, that would be phenomenal."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why didn't I think of that myself?"

"Wallace, why don't you order us all some Italian and then we can watch a movie or two."

"Will do man, will do. Hey, is it cool if I crash here again tonight? I mean…I know you'll be here all night…but just in case."

"You're more than welcome to stay Wallace, you can take Dick's room if you want. And believe me, your presence is greatly appreciated."

Wallace got up to grab his phone and Veronica climbed off of me and started to walk over to my room.

"What are you doing sugarpuss?"

"Can I borrow some clothes? Something I can wear to bed."

I gave her a look as to say, 'you wont need any clothes to wear to bed honey,' and once again she read my mind. "So I can be comfortable **now** Logan. Not for later."

I didn't even need to look at Wallace to see the grossed out look on his face, I could practically feel it. God I loved this girl! "Yeah babe, whatever you want you can have."

Wallace had come back to the couch after ordering the food and V was still in my room getting changed. I looked over at him and he already knew what I wanted to ask him. "Yeah man, it was that bad."

"I was hoping maybe everything I'd heard had been wrong and that he was still the same Duncan."

"No man he's not, the old Duncan is gone and honestly, I wasn't kidding when I said he's obsessed with her. You should have seen the way he looked at her, it was like she was a banana and he wanted to peel her. I thought I was going to have to throw her over my shoulder and run."

"Ugh, this is not good. She's not to be alone until this is over, someone needs to stay with her at all times. Actually that goes for everyone, we operate on the buddy system now, ok?"

"I never thought I would ever say this to you…but you're right. I'm on your side now, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Thanks Wallace, your faith in me means a lot."

"Well your love for her means a lot to all of us, just don't fuck it up this time."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his statement. "Wow, I just had that dejavu feeling."

"What?"

"Another very smart friend of V'eronicas said almost that exact same thing to me about 18 months ago."

"Yeah, well Mac is a very smart girl….and just to remind you…you did fuck up. So don't do it again."

"Don't worry Wallace, I'd rather die than live a life without her. Hey, how did you know it was Mac?"

"Could **you **see Meg using the "f" word."

"No, I guess not." And then I laughed. "I don't think she even likes to say Dick's name, just for the sole purpose that his name **is **Dick."

We were both laughing when Veronica came back in the room and curled up with me on the couch. When the food got there we all ate and started to watch the South Park Movie for like the 900th time.

I knew things were going to get worse before they got better, but somehow sitting with Wallace and Veronica, and for once actually being on good terms with Wallace...I saw through to a future I hadn't seen before and had scarcely dared to dream about and I was looking forward to it.

* * *

Mac

Miami

Around Midnight

Mac was lying in bed trying not to laugh.

Dick was holding her extra tight, her back to his front with his arm draped over her and she loved that feeling. Yeah, it was new to her, but she was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to ever sleep without him again. She just felt so right with him and he knew that was weird… but then, when did she ever do anything normal?

When Meg had shown them to the guest rooms she was shocked when Mac said that they only needed one, Meg just looked at her confused. Mac actually had to tell her straight out that she intended to sleep in the same bed as Dick. Meg had blushed and Dick had gotten a huge grin on his face. Meg let her disbelief go after that, only a girl that was willing would allow Dick Casablancas to share a bed with her.

But the reason Mac was trying not to laugh as she laid there with Dick sleeping behind her… well it was because of Dick's reaction when he realized that CW would be sleeping in the room right next door.

He was so freaked out that he didn't even touch her until they got inside the room and closed the door. And then when they got in to bed…he just slid up next to her, pulled her to him and fell asleep.

Mac never thought she would ever see the day that Dick didn't at least try to cop a feel.

But apparently Mac had discovered the answer to one of the world's most sought after secrets.

One that many girls over the years have been trying to find the answer to and Mac was the one to uncover it.

She had discovered the one thing that could actually shut down Dick Casablancas' libido, it was Clarence Weidman.

* * *

Neptune

Logan's bedroom.

Around 3AM

I've always loved to watch her sleep.

Don't get me wrong I know it's a little creepy. But she always looks so calm and happy when she sleeps and right now that is a much needed sight.

I hadn't been joking the night before when I'd mentioned marrying her, she'd thought it was a joke but it wasn't. I would propose to her right now if I thought she'd say yes. Hell, I would **marry** her right now if thought she'd say yes.

But I didn't want to push her, she wasn't ready and I knew that, so I would gladly wait forever. But I really just wanted to **hear** her say yes, just so I would know that someday she would be all mine and nobody else's.

When she abruptly opened her eyes I was brought back to reality. "Were you watching me sleep again Logan?"

"If I said no would you believe me?"

"No, I know you better than that. What's up babe? You only watch me sleep when you have something on your mind. What's going on beside the obvious?"

I laid back down and pulled her to me so that the top of her body was resting on my chest with her head right below my chin and her leg immediately curled around mine.

"I was just thinking about last night."

She started to lightly glide her fingers over my chest. "Were you thinking about another repeat?"

Ugh, it always killed me when she touched me like that. "No…I mean, yeah! Of course! But, that wasn't what I meant."

She shifted slightly and I shuddered as her bare skin moved over mine, she pulled her head up and I moved a strand of hair out of her face. "What do you mean Logan?"

"Well I know you thought I was kidding…but."

"Oh my god, is this about the marriage thing?"

"Yeah, don't freak out ok, I'm not expecting you to elope with me tonight. Its just that we've never really discussed it and well, considering recent events…I think it might be time."

She smiled at me, sat straight up and shifted her body around so that she was looking straight at me and then moved her legs so she was sitting Indian style. I took her cue and sat up as well facing her, maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

I didn't ignore the interesting situation we were in, there I was finally having this talk with her and we were both butt naked. Some how not the way I'd ever imagined it. But believe me when I say that I never give up a chance to see Veronica sans clothes, it truly is a beautiful sight.

"So Logan, lets talk then. You start." She was smiling as she said it, that was a good sign.

"So how do you feel about marriage Ronnie?'

"Well I think it is a big choice and not to be taken lightly. I think alot of people take it for granted and I think that you and I have seen enough marital disasters to know that it isn't one of those split second decisions."

"I agree. So...do you see yourself getting married someday?"

"If the situation was right… yes."

"Ok, so lets talk 'what if.'"

"So 'hypothetical' situation then?" She used the air quotes when she said 'hypothetical' and it was insanely cute.

"Yeah."

"Ok, shoot."

"How would you feel about marriage, if it was me you would be marrying?"

"Well, I would definitely be on board with that, **s****omeday** that is, 'hypothetically' of course."

"Of course. So like what would be a good time range for us to get married? 'Hypothetically.'" Now we were both using the air quotes every time we said 'hypothetically'.

"Well obviously after college, maybe after grad school if we choose to go down that road. So I would say 4 to 7 years 'hypothetically.'"

I smiled, she wasn't just talking 'hypothetically,' she was giving me real, honest to god answers.

"So what if I was to 'hypothetically' propose to you right now? What would you say?"

"Well 'hypothetically' I wouldn't be ready to plan anything."

"Yeah, but what would you say? Would you 'hypothetically' say yes, or no?"

"Well I guess I would 'hypothetically' say yes."

My smile was way to big to hide and I knew it, but she was still smiling too.

"So you would say yes 'hypothetically,' and we would just have a long engagement. We would get married when you were ready and not a moment sooner."

"Exactly, 'hypothetically' that is exactly what would happen."

"Good to know."

"Is that a 'hypothetical' good to know or a 'real' good to know?"

"Both, I love you Ronnie."

"I love you too Logan." She smiled at me mischievously. "So how about a 'non-hypothetical' repeat of last night."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Dick

Miami Airport

8AM

I'd woken Mac up when the alarm had gone off at four, we needed to be up by five so we could get ready and be at the airport for our 8 o'clock flight. She'd just groaned and pulled my arm around her tighter and just laid there still feeling like a freak for the previous night.

CW was pretty much the only thing on Earth that actually scared me.

Well, him and zombies that is.

Why zombies you ask? Well first of all they're dead, not very fun and second, they like decay and shit, and that's gross. But 3rd and most importantly, **they eat people**, and that really freaks me out.

Cannibalism is gross, and I'm not even sure it counts as cannibalism but still.

Dead people, that eat other people, and turn them into other dead people that eat people, that's enough to freak me out for a week.

But I guess that they aren't real so they don't really count in the 'on Earth' column. So that pretty much makes CW the only thing **on **Earth that scares me and that's kind of sad.

But anyways back to me and Mac.

The only thing I could think of all night was that he was in the next room, probably with a gun, or two, or three. Aaah!

So I was to afraid to try for some naked time, I mean like what if she screamed, she's a screamer you know. But what if he thought she was in trouble and he like burst in and shot me. That would suck! I mean I would die happy at least, but still not my idea of a fun night.

So anyways I kept my hands to myself and then when I woke her up and she groaned I just couldn't take it anymore.

I thought I was going to die with her pressed up against me like that, so you better believe I almost screamed with delight when I heard the door to his room open and close and then the sound of footsteps followed by the front door closing.

I immediately spun her around and she woke up instantly. At first she looked confused and maybe a little mad, but then she realized what was going on and she smiled.

That was when I realized that I might love this girl. Obviously I'm not gonna tell her that, at least not yet. But it's the thought that counts right?

So after we had some naked fun time, we got up, got ready and then Meg drove us to the airport in her car.

Now here we are sitting in the terminal waiting to board and the only thing I can think about is the short brunette sitting next to me.

I wonder if she'd be willing to become a repeat member of the mile high club?

* * *

Wallace

A few hours later

Neptune

When Mac called to say they had just landed in Neptune and were taking Meg directly to CW's house, Logan and V were still asleep. At least I think they were asleep, they could have been…. Um no we're gonna say they were sleeping.

Well anyways, since they were 'sleeping' and I had about 30 minutes of alone time I decided to watch some TV and I turned immediately to the news. I know it tends to surprise people but I actually do like to know what is happening in the world. Its good to be knowledgeable, but it also helps when you'e friends with Veronica Mars. Sometimes its hard to sound smart or witty around her, so having a good grasp on current events can give you a little leg up.

So anyways, as I sat there waiting I watched the weather, sports and some public interest story about bees. WTF. Who cares about bees? And then I fell asleep with the TV on. I laid there peacefully until Mac and Dick got home and Dick decided to announce his entrance by doing a belly flop onto the couch and landing right on top of me, I wasn't happy.

So anyways the reason for this little snippet…this is why the TV was on and why it was turned to the news.

I mean it is Dick and Logan's suite so the news is one of the channels that is rarely used.

* * *

Veronica

45 minutes later

Neptune Grand

"I so love you right now Dick Casablancas!" After I said it everybody just froze, in shock I assumed. "What?" They were all staring at me like, 'holy shit did V really just say she loved Dick?' and I couldn't help but laugh a little inside. "He brought food guys, I'd love Don Lamb if he came back from the grave all ooey and gooey as long as he was bringing me food."

The shocked looks disappeared, but I saw Dick shudder when I said back from the grave and food. I wondered what that was all about, I needed to remember to ask him later.

We all sat down on the couch to eat with Mac and Dick on one end, Wallace to their right and Logan and I on the opposite end, my legs on his lap and we talked a little about what had gone on in the other's absence.

Mac and Dick weren't happy about the Duncan situation, Dick was actually really pissed. He seemed to be getting almost protective of me and the weird thing was that I liked it. Of course I would never admit that to him…or anyone… but still it was true, I guess we were becoming friends again.

Actually this entire group, the five of us felt really good. I could see us all hanging out like this for years to come. Of course we would need to find Wallace a girl, I'd get the power of veto obviously, but still he wouldn't want to always be the odd man out.

I guess you could say it was beginning to feel like a little family to me, just the 5 of us with an option for a 6th.

So anyways, there we were, eating and laughing, just enjoying everyone else's presence when a special report came on the TV, which was on and turned to the news of all things.

But anyways it was on and that's all that matters right now, because that special report ripped us all out of our happy little moment.

"This is a CNN Special Report. We have just been notified that once again the small community of Neptune California has been hit by tragedy. The body of a 19 year old female was discovered early this morning in the courtyard of Neptune High. The victim has been identified as that of USC student and 2006 Neptune High graduate Madison Sinclair. We will be continuing coverage of this situation as any new information comes to us. If you have any information in relation to this case please notify the Neptune police."

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**ok so I have to admit i still love this chapter. it is by far one of my favorite chapters that i have written for this fic. so i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


	12. Who could have done such a thing?

**Thanks to everyone who has reviews, favorited or alerted!**

**WARNING: this chapter does deal with Madison's murder. you will hear everyone's reaction to her death but you will also hear how it happened. if you don't feel comfortable reading about it skip the first part with Duncan and go straight to Veronica. its not extremely descriptive but it may be disturbing to some.**

**I dont own vm, I just wish I did**

* * *

"This is a CNN Special Report. We have just been notified that once again the small community of Neptune California has been hit by tragedy. The body of a 19 year old female was discovered early this morning in the courtyard of Neptune High. The victim has been identified as that of USC student and 2006 Neptune High graduate Madison Sinclair. We will be continuing coverage of this tragedy as any new information comes to us. If you have any information in relation to this case please notify the Neptune police."

* * *

Duncan

Earlier that morning

He really hadn't meant to kill her.

He just couldn't stop himself.

And even though he hadn't mean to kill her, he had, and that was the simple truth.

He had hated her just as much as Veronica had, for every shitty thing she had ever done. When he had called her yesterday she was so surprised to hear from him and she agreed to meet him at their old stomping grounds to catch up. She actually seemed really excited to see him.

He figured that she thought she could use him as another opportunity to stick it to Veronica, but that wasn't going to happen, you see Madison was the perfect grand gesture.

She was the person Veronica hated most in the world and he knew that this would get her attention. He figured he would rough Madison up, ruin that pretty face of hers and maybe tape her to the flag poll naked. Pay back for all of her lies and dastardly attempts to take Veronica down, both physically and emotionally.

He really hadn't meant to kill her.

When he got there she was waiting for him, she actually ran over and hugged him and he returned it, but only to make her think he was on the up and up.

Everything was good while they talked about Lilly and Australia, he thought his plan would work.

He'd acquired some GHB earlier and had slipped it in her Diet Coke when she wasn't looking, it still hadn't taken effect but he knew it would soon. He figured if she was drugged she might not be able to point the finger at him. It wouldn't matter anyways of course, by the time the cops would be looking for him, he'd be long gone with Veronica at his side.

But when Madison had started to talk about herself, which of course was her favorite subject, he'd started to get aggravated. She was so fucking caddy and conceited, he had never understood why Dick had stayed with her for so long, for just that reason.

The more she talked, the more anxious he got and then she screwed up.

It was her fault he said to himself and to her afterwards actually, but it was true he thought, she'd brought it on herself. She just had to go and bring Veronica into the conversation.

The first nasty thing she'd said made him mad and before she had even finished the second nasty comment the rage had taken over. Before either of them even knew what had happened, he had his hands around her throat and she couldn't breath.

He hadn't bothered to stop.

It took less than a minute for her to lose consciousness and after that she was dead in fifteen seconds because he had squeezed so hard he had crushed her wind pipe.

He just left her there, he tried to grab any evidence of his presence and just walked away.

Something had snapped in him and it felt good, he felt free.

It was like all the holding back, all the time he had spent controlling his rage had been a waste of time, because the release he felt when she had dropped to the ground was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He went back to his hotel room to wait for Veronica, he knew she'd be there soon. When she heard the news about Madison she would come to him. She would know he had done it for her, he had rid her life of the parasite that was Madison Sinclair.

He had just one upped Logan, he had done what Logan had never been able to do, never would have even been willing to do.

He really hadn't meant to kill her.

But at that moment he was glad he had.

Apparently remorse was not an emotion he possessed anymore.

* * *

Veronica

Oh. My. God.

Nothing.

Have you ever seen 'A Chorus Line'?

Well if you haven't you should, on stage or the movie with Michael Douglas, it doesn't matter, it truly is amazing. But the reason I'm referring to 'A Chorus Line' is because there's a song in it that fits this situation all to well.

There's this character named Diana and she sings this song about a former drama teacher who only focused on improvisations. He would always ask her what she felt when it was her turn and for some reason she just couldn't grasp the concept so she always said she felt nothing. Her inability to do this led to ridicule from her peers and almsot led to her leaving the school, but she didn't, instead she found a new teacher and class and succeeded without him. Later in the song she finds out that he died and she cries when she hears it because once again she feels; nothing.

This was so relevant to how I was feeling in that moment, I felt nothing.

But I was crying, **because** I felt nothing.

Logan and Wallace were just sitting there in shock, not speaking not moving. But that doesn't even compare to what was going on at the other end of the couch.

Mac had jumped up immediately saying she needed to get home and Dick ran to the bathroom were he had gotten sick and then he ran after Mac. I realized no one other than myself knew why she had left like that.

Logan had pulled me onto his lap when I had started to cry and he continued to hold me tight. It was the only thing he knew how to do at the moment, just hold on.

I hated her. I really did.

She'd made my life miserable for years, but I had never wished her dead. That was too harsh, maybe a botched boob job, but never death.

I just sat there wondering, who could have done such a thing?

* * *

Logan

Oh. My. God.

I just froze.

I had hated her.

For everything she had ever done, but mostly for almost taking Ronnie from me forever.

So I just stared at Veronica and held her in my arms. That was all I knew how to do these days, just hold on to the love of my life, because if this proves anything its that life is short.

So that's what I was thinking in that moment. There was no sadness for the dead girl, just the need to hold on to what I had.

And then there was the question...

Who could have done such a thing?

* * *

Wallace

Oh. My. God.

I had hated her.

She was always such a bitch to V. She was the reason she had been raped, the reason her and Logan had broken up the last time. Hell, I even partly blamed the sex tape on her too. If she had never slept with Logan, then him and V never would have broken up and she never would have hooked up with Piz, so the tape wouldn't have happened.

So I just sat there in silence and felt numb.

This was one of those things where you realize how short life really is and it made me grateful for my family, for my friends.

So I sat there feeling numb and grateful for everyone I had in my life.

But I couldn't help but think.

Who could have done such a thing?

* * *

Dick

Oh. My. God.

I had never loved her.

I knew that, she knew that, everyone knew that.

But she was my only long term girlfriend, well, until now. So when they said her name my heart went to my stomach and I had to run to the bathroom so I wouldn't get sick all over the floor.

I had hated her. I had only started to recently, but I did.

She was a terrible person and most of the time she had treated me like shit. But we had been together for a long time and she was part of my life whether I liked it or not.

I'd never told anyone, but we had broken up because of Veronica.

We weren't even friends at the time but I'd gotten tired of Madison talking so much shit, so I'd ended it. And yes, I am aware that it makes me a hypocrite because I talked tons of shit about Ronnie, but whatever, it's different when someone else is saying it.

Madison never knew why and she told people she had ended it, by that point I couldn't have cared less what she said and to who.

When I came back to the living room I remembered that Mac had run out the door so I followed her. When I saw her I yelled her name and she stopped. I didn't understand why she was so upset so I just hugged her and brought her back to the room. She said she needed to get home and I told her I would go with her as soon as everyone had recovered from the initial shock.

As we walked back to the suite I wondered to myself.

Who could have done such a thing?

* * *

Mac

Oh. My. God.

I hadn't really known her.

I just hated her because my friends hated her.

Well that and the fact she was never once nice to me, of course the fact that she was living the life I was supposed to have had didn't help either.

I love my parents, don't get me wrong, but I'd always wondered what if?

So I jumped up when Dick ran to empty his stomach and said I needed to get home. My parents would hear soon, If they hadn't already and I needed to be there for them.

How do you approach something like that? How do you tell your parents that you've known about something like that for almost three years? How do you help them to deal with the fact that their biological daughter is dead, but the daughter they raised is still alive and kicking? I guess I was about to find out.

Dick caught up to me before I made it to the elevator and hugged me, I realized he didn't know. He said he'd go with me to my parents after everyone had gotten over the shock and I said ok.

But I couldn't stop thinking...

Who could have done such a thing?

* * *

Duncan

He'd heard the report.

She would be there soon.

She would know immediately.

He just knew she would.

Maybe they all would.

All he had to do was wait.

After all, who else could do such a thing?

* * *

Veronica

When Mac and Dick got back to the room no one said anything. That's what it was like for another half hour, or maybe longer I didn't know, it was just no one knew what to say.

When someone dies everyone reacts differently and we were all dealing with the information in our own way. Some of the reactions were unusual, others expected.

Logan was the first to break the silence. "Mac? Why did you need to get home?" He was confused as to her reaction, she'd hardly known Madison after all.

She didn't say anything, so I spoke to her. "Mac, do you want me to tell him?"

She finally found her voice. "Yes, please, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to deal with my parents."

So I told them all about digging up the dirt for Mac and what I had discovered. Surprised was an understatement considering the look on everyone's face, but nobody said anything. I think maybe because it didn't matter. This information was just that….information and it in no way changed anything. It just gave a little clarity to Mac's reaction, it didn't change who she was or who Madison had been.

We sat there awhile longer and then finally started to discuss what could have happened, who could have done it. We didn't talk about what each of us was feeling, that was private and we didn't need to go there.

No one could figure it out though, which when I look back its kind of funny. How did we not see it? How did** I** not see it? But the plain and simple truth was that we hadn't and god how I wish we had.

After an hour of this Dick took Mac to her parents, they had called her and told her she needed to come home. She said they sounded really upset and she wasn't looking forward to the impending conversation.

Wallace stuck around, his mom was still off with my dad and he just wanted to be around people, so we turned off the news and put on a movie. We were trying to find normality in an abnormal situation and that's hard to do. But we were doing the best we could.

We had hated her.

And now she was gone.

And I still felt nothing.

* * *

Duncan

7PM the same day

She still hadn't come.

How was that possible? She had to have heard by then, he was positive

Maybe she was playing detective again.

Maybe it wasn't as obvious as he thought.

He was getting impatient.

If she didn't come to him by tomorrow night he would go to her.

He wouldn't wait much longer.

* * *

Logan

Logan's suite

8PM the same day

Mac and Dick walked in the door around 7:45.

None of us had moved really, we had just spent the day watching movies and enjoying each other's presence.

Ronnie and I had retreated to the bedroom twice, the first time right after Dick and Mac had left, then again about and hour before they came home.

We both just needed to feel alive, to feel each other I guess and it was the best way we knew how.

All of the information had finally sunk in and things were getting back to normal. Because the truth is that none of us were going to truly mourn Madison, we had no reason to. We had all just had that moment of 'oh my god someone we know just died' and that was it, our lives were going to go on regardless. I know that's cold but it's the truth and I am all about the truth these days.

Mac and Dick had brought food again, nobody had eaten since the morning so we all dug in. Ronnie was so hungry I think she ate twice as much as the rest of us put together. At least I knew that some things never changed.

After we were done she decided it was time to ask Mac about the parentals. "So how did it go?"

Mac looked at her with a weird expression. "Well it went better than I thought it would. I told them straight out what I knew and they weren't even surprised."

"Really?" I said, thinking that was weird.

"Um yeah. They said they knew I would figure it out eventually. They actually said they had expected it when I became friends with Veronica, I guess her reputation preceeded her."

That made everyone laugh, if there was one thing Veronica was famous for it was being nosy, apparently even the adults in Neptune knew that. Veronica interrupted the laughter. "So they weren't mad you didn't tell them."

"No, they just said they wished I had told them sooner that I knew. But they made sure that I knew how much they loved me, that Madison may have been their biological daughter which meant that they loved her, but I was their **true** daughter, the one that they had raised. They're pretty upset still."

Dick decided to jump in then. "Logan, Mac's gonna stay here for awhile, give her parents some time for everything to sink in. Is that cool with you?"

"Sure, she's more than welcome. Besides, Ronnie has been practically living here for the last few days, so what's one more. Wallace if you want to stay here you're more than welcome as well."

"I think I'll do that man. But I do have to go home tomorrow and start packing."

"Wallace you don't leave for another 3 days, act like a normal person and pack the day before." Said Veronica.

"Um, no, I'd rather be prepared thank you."

Veronica seemed to mull that over a little before speaking again. "You know, actually, I should maybe go home for a little while tomorrow too." I looked at her and couldn't hide my disappointment. "Not to stay Logan, I'm just starting to run out of clothes. I just want to grab some stuff."

"Oh, ok." I responded obviously relieved and then Mac spoke again.

"Well I need to head over to my parents again tomorrow so we can do the breakfast thing and then why don't we all leave at the same time." Everyone agreed and we finished eating and started another movie.

Mac and Dick went to bed around 11, Wallace fell asleep shortly after that and that's when Ronnie and I followed their cue and retreated to my bedroom.

* * *

Veronica

Logan's bedroom

3AM

This time I was watching him sleep.

Not to be creepy, like he would say, but because there was something I wanted to talk to him about, I just didn't know how to approach it. I finally decided I just needed to come out with it, so I rolled over on top of him waking him up instantly.

He smiled, I knew what he was thinking, I was thinking it too, but I wanted to talk first. He slid his hands under the sheet right over my back and grabbed my ass pulling me up along his chest and then he grabbed my legs and pushed me up so I was sitting up straddling him. I needed to stop him before I forgot why I woke him up.

"Whoa there cowboy." He looked confused, he's so cute when he is confused.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just want to talk to you about something first, then we can do whatever you want."

He sat up with me still straddling him and pulled my legs around so that they were wrapped around his waist and I was more comfortable. There we were again, another naked late night conversation, I could get used to this.

"So you wanna talk huh? About what? Our 'hypothetical' children?" He said with a joking smile

I was so not even close to ready for that conversation, 'hypothetical' or not. "No. But it does concern both of us."

"Ok, well I'm waiting impatiently here." And he was, I could feel his 'impatience' against my inner thigh, I needed to make this quick.

"So my dad is coming home soon, which means he'll be expecting me at home."

His smile died down a little, he didn't want me to leave, that was good. "Keep going."

"I don't want to live there anymore Logan."

"What are you trying to say Ronnie?" He still looked a little confused, but he was smiling again.

This was big, I'm never the one to initiate this stuff. But I kept reminding myself that this was part of changing and growing up, but most of all this was what I wanted. "I'm trying to say that I want to live with you. Here or somewhere else, it doesn't matter. Just as long as it is with you…."

Before I could finish his lips were on mine, I took that as a definite yes and when he pulled away he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Veronica I would be willing to live in a cardboard box as long as it was with you. So yes, yes, yes! I want to live with you...Did you want to stay here? Or I could buy a house. What do you want to do? Its your choice."

A happy Logan is one of my favorite sights. He just gets so giddy and childlike and it makes me happy just watching him. But I didn't want to go over details until my dad came home, so I stopped him.

"We can discuss details later, I'm just glad you agreed."

"You thought I'd say no? Are you crazy? I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning."

He kissed me after he said it, so I responded simply. "Likewise." And then I kissed him back.

"So, how about we celebrate?" And with that he lifted me up and slid himself inside me.

We were done talking.

* * *

Logan

When we woke up in the morning everything felt good again. We were all in happy moods and had gotten past the previous days events. We ate in the living room while joking with each other and around 9AM I got a call from a doctor in Australia.

I'd forgotten that I'd spoken to him the other day about Duncan's medical records. I'd offered to pay for them but he'd wanted time to consider my offer, which was pretty substantial. He'd made up his mind and was willing to sell them to me so I gave him the fax number to The Grand and asked him to fax them ASAP, he agreed to do so.

When we were all ready to go we headed to the lobby. Dick had decided to stay behind and catch up on some sleep, apparently he hadn't been getting much lately. He had looked right at Mac when he had said it and she just blushed, I had chosen not to comment. I was going to go with Ronnie to her house and Mac was going to drop Wallace off at home so he could pack before she headed to her own home.

The four of us were on our way out the door when we were stopped by Tina at the front desk, my faxes were starting to arrive. I was going to come back for them later but Ronnie told me to stay and Mac offered to drop her off at home first. I knew I wouldnt be too far behind them so I agreed.

Before she left I pulled her to me. "So, how about a kiss for your soon to be live-in 'hypothetical' fiancé."

I smiled and she replied. "Anything for my soon to be live-in 'hypothetical' fiancé." And then she kissed me.

"I'll be 10 minutes behind you ok?"

"Ok."

As she started to walk away I stopped her. "Hey, you know I love you, right?"

She turned around and smiled. "Sure do! But not as much as I love you." With that she walked out the door to join our friends as I stood there waiting for the rest of the faxes.

Life was good.

* * *

Duncan

Physically ill.

That was the best way to describe how Duncan felt as he watched the vomit inducing love scene in front of him.

He'd been in the hotel bar, had been since around midnight. It was amazing what you could get with enough money, no ID check and a bartender that was willing to stay open all night was one thing.

He'd had a rough night, she'd never come and he was starting to get mad. He couldn't believe she hadn't come yet, she had to have figured it by now.

But when he saw her in the lobby he realized she hadn't and his anger started to rise again.

Not only was she not running to him, but she was still with Logan, happy and smiling.

After what he had done for her, after his grand gesture that had far surpassed anything Logan had ever done for her.

No this wasn't right, it wasn't ok, he was mad.

So he moved closer trying to hear what was being said. He heard a few words, something about faxes and Mac dropping Veronica off and Logan being 10 minutes behind him.

The I love you's almost made him sick.

But it was one word that pushed him over the edge before the nausea had even surfaced.

It was the word that made him follow her and her friends out to the parking lot and wait for them to leave before he made sure to delay Logan by more than 10 minutes and then take off after them.

Fiancé?

No. Absolutely. Not.

He would never let that happen.

It was him or no one.

He just needed to prove it to her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note:** **i wanted to let you know why i wrote this chapter the way i did. i felt it was important to show how everybody reacted to Madison's murder. and some of you who read this might think they got over it to soon. but there is a passage I wrote for logan in this that explains why.**

**"Because the truth is that none of us were going to truly mourn Madison. We had no reason to. We had all just had that moment of 'oh my god someone we know just died.' and that was it. Our lives were going to go on regardless. I know that's cold but it's the truth. And I am all about the truth these days."**

**that says it all. i didn't feel it would have been realistic for them to be devastated over her death. and honestly if they had done this in the show, i think they would have approached it the same way. i couldn't imagine veronica jumping in to solve this case.**


	13. 30 seconds

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

When Veronica got home she took a moment to enjoy the silence. With her dad off on his getaway with Alicia and Wallace and Mac at home, she had the entire place to herself.

Don't get me wrong, she thought, I love those people but sometimes its nice to be alone.

She knew Logan would be there soon and she wanted to take a shower and decompress a little. He knew were the extra key was in case he got there while she was still in the shower and he was only supposed to be 10 minutes behind her, so she quickly texted him to let him know he could just let himself in and then she walked back to her bathroom, undressed and got into the shower.

As she finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she heard the front door open and close and after a few seconds she heard her bedroom door open and footsteps in the room heading her way.

She called out to Logan to join her and when she didn't get a response...she pulled back the curtain a little…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 seconds

Its amazing what can happen in your mind in only 30 seconds.

Every possible scenario makes an appearance as if to say "if only."

If only Logan had come home with her.

If only she had waited with him or he had gone back for the faxes.

If only Mac hadn't gone home to be with her parents.

If only Wallace had decided to do his packing at the last minute afterall.

If only they had waited for Logan to get there before they left her.

If only her dad had decided to come home early.

But mostly her mind was saying….

If only she had found a new hiding spot for the extra key.

Because now every possible escape scenario was bombarding her consciousness.

And then her mind just seemed to freeze on the memory of Logan's face.

But the worst thing about those 30 seconds though…...

Was the fact that all that information in her head made everything worse...

Because she never had a chance to scream.

* * *

**To be continued…...**

**so what did you think? review please!**

**well from the looks of the story traffic no one is really reading this, well this time around that is, the numbers have drastically reduced over the last couple chapters. and that makes me sad, i seem to have chased away the few new readers that i picked up. so im sorry for whatever i did to make you stop reading :( please come back. maybe this chapter and the next will inspire some of the newer readers, if there are any left to review. of course i will continue to edit and repost either way. :)**

**chapter 14 will be up later today!**


	14. 430 seconds

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted!**

**This chapter somewhat follows the 30 second premise.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Logan

Dick caught up with Logan on his way out to the parking lot, he'd decided that he didn't want to hang out there by himself, so he asked Logan if he could tag along with him and Veronica, Logan didn't have the heart to tell him no so he agreed.

But when they reached Logan's truck they both stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

30 seconds.

Its amazing what can happen in your mind in only 30 seconds.

For Logan, first came the confusion.

What?

What was wrong with the tires?

Then came the realization;

Someone had slashed all four of the tires on his truck.

Then came the anger;

Who the hell would do this?

It was that last question that bothered him the most because that last question he had an answer for.

And that answer…was Duncan Kane.

It took 30 seconds for all of that information to sink in and for his mind to finally freeze.

And it froze on Veronica's face.

And that's when Logan started to run.

* * *

Dick

Its amazing what can happen in your mind in only 30 seconds.

But it took an extra 30 seconds for everything to sink in for Dick and that 30 seconds had given his best friend a 30 second running start.

It took Dick 10 seconds to get into his truck and start it.

15 seconds for him to get out of the parking lot.

And another 20 seconds to catch up to Logan running down the street towards Veronica's apartment.

He pulled up ahead of Logan and yelled for him to get in, Logan did and it was another 20 seconds before they were back on the road.

Dick ran every red light and blew through every stop sign the entire 20 blocks to Veronica's.

20 blocks that took them another 305 seconds.

430 seconds all together.

But the worst part about those 430 seconds…

The fact that they both knew that 430 seconds was 430 seconds to long.

They would be to late.

* * *

Duncan

Duncan had arrived at Veronica's apartment right as she was being dropped off.

He waited for her to go inside and then went up to the door and found the extra key exactly where it always had been.

He was a little surprised she hadn't found a new hiding place for it, but this was a good thing, this would make it all so much easier.

When he let himself in he heard her shower running so he just walked right into her room and up to the shower.

He stood a few feet away and could barely make out her form through the semi shear curtain.

She yelled out thinking he was Logan. "Why don't you join me Logan?"

He cringed, fucking Logan, it was always about Logan.

But it didn't matter, he was so close, closer than he had been since this had all started. A few more minutes and Logan wouldn't matter anymore.

When she hadn't gotten a response to the request for Logan she pulled back the curtain a little.

And when she saw him she froze, she didn't move or say anything.

30 seconds was all it took.

He hated the fact that she looked scared, he was doing this for them.

He could see the millions of questions and escape scenarios running through her mind.

And then her mind just seemed to stop and he knew it had stopped on Logan.

So he knew it was time to move.

But the weirdest thing about the 30 seconds it took for him to finally stop right in front of her….

She never did scream….

Not even when his fist impacted with the side of her face.

He had needed to do it he told himself, she wasn't going to go willingly.

But it hurt him to do it, way more than it hurt her.

He caught her as she fell into the shower curtain, wrapped the plastic material around her and set her on the bed as he grabbed a few items of clothing for her. Then he threw her over his shoulder and left the apartment.

He was two blocks away when he saw Dick pull up at Veronica's building.

He watched through the rear view mirror as Logan and Dick both jumped out of the truck and ran to her apartment.

It was sad, he thought.

Logan was really gonna miss her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**In case you didn't catch it Duncan's "Logan was really gonna miss her" was a throw back to episode 2:1 when they are getting on the bus for the field trip. Logan looks at veronica and says "hey wait, I'm gonna miss you." I thought it would be a good way to end it because Duncan was once again taking veronica from Logan. **

**just in case...there were 490 seconds (30 for logan 430 for logan and dick and 30 for duncan) referred to in this chapter but i only used 430 for the title, because logan's 30 fits in to the dick and logan segment and duncans is a carry over from veronica's in chapter 13. plus 430 is the big issue in this chapter. just thought id clear that up in case that confused anyone.**


	15. Gone

**Author's note: this is not a happy chapter. you are going to see a range of emotions here. shock, anger, sadness. Meg's lie will be revealed, but a few more questions will stem from this chapter. enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**

* * *

**

Logan

When they pulled up Logan didn't even wait for the vehicle to stop, he just jumped out and Dick followed him as soon as he put the truck in park. The only thing going through Logan's mind was 'please god let her be ok.' Over and over and over, just that one phrase.

But when they reached the front door they both knew that wouldn't be the case...it was wide open.

They walked further inside and heard water running and when they got to Veronica's room, Logan lost it.

There were clothes strewn everywhere, the shower was still running and the curtain had been ripped off the rings. He didn't see it anywhere and he didn't see her anywhere either.

Logan dropped to the ground, he couldn't hold it in, he couldn't be strong.

He had saved her so many times.

He had made it just in time to see Beaver pull the gun.

To see Liam move the needle to her face.

But this time, this time he really was to late.

This time he hadn't been there to save her.

This time she was gone…

* * *

Dick

I didn't know what to do.

Ronnie was gone, that was obvious and definitely not by her choice, that was obvious too. And I was just standing there watching my bad ass best friend just rock back and forth on the floor of her room. I wanted to cry or scream or do something, anything, to fix it, but I couldn't.

My heart actually hurt for him, hurt for Ronnie. We had spent so long at each others throats and we had finally gotten on a path towards friendship again and now she was gone.

It didn't know what to do, so I just stood there watching my best friend shake over the loss of his other half.

Without even thinking I pulled out my phone and dialed the only number I could think of and as it rang, I hoped to god the pain in my voice wasn't too obvious.

They picked up. "Dick? What's up?"

And that was it, when I heard that voice I lost my composure too and I couldn't hide the pain or worry in my voice

"Mac."

* * *

Mac

I knew it. The minute I heard his voice on the other end, I just knew. He didn't even have to say anything.

My heart just stopped and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I didn't know how bad it was, exactly what it was or even who. But I knew something was horribly wrong.

There I was standing in my parents driveway unable to move forward or even go back to the car, so I asked the only question I could.

"Dick, where are you?"

"Ronnie's."

It was like every bad dream I'd ever had was coming true. I needed to get there, I needed to get to them. "I'm on my way."

I just turned, got into my car and drove, before I knew it I was at Wallace's. I didn't even remember driving there and for a few minutes, that seemed like hours, I just sat there.

I didn't know what I would say to him, but I couldn't sit there anymore so I got out of the car.

I didn't have to go far, he saw me through the window and just like I had known, so did he. One look at my face and he was out the door.

He was yelling and I couldn't even make out what he was saying at first. "What happened? God damn it Mac what happened?"

I couldn't answer him, because I didn't know.

* * *

Wallace

I was standing in my living room when I saw Mac outside and for a split second I wondered why she was there.

That didn't last long.

I saw her face and I saw the terror and the fear and the sadness and I knew. I didn't know what or who, but I just knew that something was horribly wrong.

I flew out the door, I'm not even sure I closed it and when I got to her I just started yelling. Not even at her and not even on purpose, it was just the only thing I seemed to be able to do.

I just kept asking her. "What happened? God damn it Mac what happened?"

It took her forever to answer and even then I didn't get the answer I needed, or wanted.

"I don't know Wallace."

And then she started to cry, so I grabbed her keys, put her in the car and started to drive.

Its funny, but when I look back on it, she'd never even told me where to go, I just knew

The only thing in my mind was, 'please god, let it all be ok.'

But I knew it wasn't, because deep down inside I knew it was Veronica and I knew she wasn't ok.

And when we got to Veronica's I was proven correct.

Sometimes it really sucks to be right.

* * *

Dick

When Mac and Wallace got to Veronica's, Logan was still a mess.

He hadn't moved at all, it was like he was in a coma or something, he just couldn't face the truth.

They walked right in, Mac was crying, Wallace looked like he had been punched in the stomach and I knew exactly how they felt, I was feeling the same way.

They saw Logan crumpled on the floor and just stared.

I was the first to move, I just pulled Mac to me and she sunk in to my embrace. I thanked god she was ok, so I held her to me as we watched Wallace kneel next to Logan and try to bring him back to us.

"Logan?" He didn't answer. "Logan, we need you. We need to know what to do. We need you to help us find her."

With that Logan turned to look at him, but his expression was blank, that was when Wallace started to cry.

I think that was the moment Wallace realized what Veronica actually was to Logan, she was as important to Logan as she was to Wallace, if not more so. So for the first time ever, Wallace felt almost equal to Logan. He need to get through to him, for Logan's sake and Veronica's, so Wallace tried one more time through the tears.

"Logan, Veronica needs you."

And that was what brought him back.

* * *

Logan

"Veronica needs you."

I didn't know why I was on the ground, I looked around, then I stood up slowly, and that's when I remembered what had happened. Why she needed me, why my friends were standing there with tears in their eyes and why she wasn't there.

We'd been to late.

I had to fight to stay coherent, to not slip back into my catatonic state, I had to do it for her.

When I looked around the room the anger set in.

I grabbed Mac's phone from her hand, I don't know why I didn't use my own, I just needed a phone and her's was right there. So I dialed the number and he answered on the first ring.

"Miss Mackenzie I believe we agreed that you would never contact me directly."

I didn't care, fuck his rules. One simple phrase shut him up. "He took her."

He answered me almost immediately.

"Don't touch anything. Just go back to your hotel Mr. Echolls, I am on my way." And then he hung up.

I turned to the others and told them to go to the car, I followed them, took Dick keys and got behind the wheel. When we pulled in to The Grand I turned around and said the only thing that had been on my mind since CW had hung up.

"I'm going to get her back, I'm going to find her and then… I'm going to make sure that he can never touch her again."

And for the first time since it all began, they looked relieved.

* * *

Clarence Weidman

I had hoped this day would never come.

I had truly believed at one time that I would be able to keep these kids safe, but I, unfortunately, had been incorrect.

I pitied them, but I pitied that young man the most. Even as children their connection had been apparent to everyone, everyone except them that is. So I could honestly say that I hoped I would never get this call.

I had known about Duncan's failing health, I had known that he was unstable, I had even warned Mr. Kane, but he had not listened. His son was alive and safe in Australia, hidden away from the law and his health apparently hadn't mattered.

But soon after I had alerted him to the issue I was no longer asked to keep taps on Duncan. I knew he had been involved in many more altercations, however I was unable to find anymore information, Mr. Kane had found someone else for the job apparently. Who? I did not know.

When I reached Mr. Echolls suite I walked in, there was no need to knock, I was expected after all. I wasn't greeted by the teenagers in the room, they just stared at me, waiting for guidance, for a plan, for anything I could give them.

Its strange, I thought, I had spent the majority of my adult life digging up dirt, for the Kane's, solving problems before they started, even causing them when the situation called for it, on a few occasions I had needed to make problems simply go away. But I had never been faced with a situation like this before.

Because this time, I had nothing. No insight into where he would have taken her, no insight into what he would do to her, I was, for lack of a better analogy, 'out of the loop' where Duncan was concerned.

So I started simple, I turned to the one person in the room that wasn't crying or angry, the only one that seemed to be approaching the situation with a worried, but level head.

"Mr. Casablancas, I need you to tell me everything."

* * *

Meg

Meg had been sitting with CW when he had gotten the call.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had and she'd heard Logan's angry voice and she'd heard those three words. Those three words that nearly killed her.

He had taken her, he had really done it, he really wasn't the Duncan she'd fallen in love with.

CW just left without a word and she sat there hating herself because she probably could have stopped this. If she hadn't lied she probably could have prevented all of this.

So Meg went to the guest bedroom, pulled a large manila envelope out of her suitcase, picked up the phone and called a cab. She put on a baseball cap and sunglasses and then she sat there and waited for 15 minutes for it to arrive. When it pulled up in front of the house she walked outside and got in the backseat.

"The Neptune Grand please."

The entire way there she prayed to god that they would forgive her.

* * *

Dick

So I understand that I'm not the smartest guy in the world.

I'm not the most caring, or generous, or even compassionate one either. Most of the time I use humor in uncomfortable situations hoping I won't be expected to help out in any way. But I do know when its time to act like a human being, so I am fully aware that this was no time for humor.

That being said, I almost shit my pants when CW said my name.

I knew why he had of course, it was because for the first time in my life, I was the only one thinking clearly and believe me, I understand how unbelievably ironic that is.

But Ronnie needed my help, **everyone** needed my help, so I sucked it up and I told him everything.

He didn't talk the entire time he just listened and when I was done he actually thanked me, which surprised me. And just to be clear he still scares me, but that doesn't matter right now.

So there we were, just sitting there, Mac was still crying, Wallace looked like he might kill someone and Logan, well he looked like he actually **was** going to kill someone and I wouldn't blame him if he took it that far either.

So it was just me and CW, the two most unlikely people you would have ever considered to band together to save Veronica Mars of all people.

"Do any of you have any idea where he could have taken her?"

He was looking at me but he had directed it at everyone. Everyone else shook their head and I answered no. "Well, on my way over I took it upon my self to notify a few members of the security team at Kane Software. They are currently searching every property owned by the Kane's and if they find anything we will be notified immediately. However…"

That however didn't sound good and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so because Logan snapped out of his anger induced daze and yelled at him.

"However what CW? However fucking what?" He was more than mad, he was on the war path.

He'd yelled so loud that Mac jumped almost a foot off the couch, so CW tried to calm him down. "However, you need to be prepared Mr. Echolls, a**ll** of you need to be prepared. I know that is not what you want to hear right now, but sadly it is the truth. I will do everything in my power to return her to you safely but you must calm down, anger will do you no good right now."

"I know." Logan responded, it wasn't an angry response it was more of an 'I already knew that' but at least it was a response. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we wait to see if my team turns anything up and I know you will be against it but I am going to notify the Kane's of the situation. They may be able to shed some light on their son's whereabouts."

Logan went to speak but CW stopped him. "I **will** be notifying them Mr. Echolls, you will have to except that. Miss Mackenzie, I would like you to use your computer skills to trace Duncan's credit card activity." He handed her a piece of paper with account numbers and passwords on it. "He has been using the name James Castle."

He went to say something to Wallace but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I got up to answer it, saw Meg standing there and I stepped to the side so she could enter, she stood right in the middle of the room, in front of everyone.

"You were not to leave the house Meg. You could have endangered yourself, you could have been seen." CW was not happy.

"I know, but I needed to show you this. I'm so sorry, I never should have lied, maybe if you had known what he was capable of you could have stopped this. Its just that I still love him qnd I was afraid of what you would do to him and I know that isn't an excuse but its all I have. This is why I went to Australia, I had to make sure Lilly was safe." When she was done she handed the envelope to Logan.

He opened it and spread everything out on the coffee table. There were surveillance photos, news articles, police reports, and medical documents. Logan took one look at them and then glared at Meg. "Where did these come from?"

"I don't know, they were on my door step one morning as I was leaving, no postage, nothing, someone had just left them. There was a note on top, it just said that it was time people stopped covering for Duncan Kane and that I should be concerned about my child. It wasn't signed so I went to Australia to see for myself. When I saw him with her he looked so normal that I thought these were fake. But now, I don't think they are. "

While she spoke I had started organizing papers.

19 reports of assault and another 5 assaults with a deadly weapon, numerous news article that had never been printed, medical records that showed high levels of brain deterioration. The parts of his brain that controlled reasoning and temper had been affected the worst. Someone had worked very hard to cover up Duncan's actions.

Logan looked up at CW. "Did you know?"

"No, I did not, someone else has been helping him and they have been doing a superb job. I was not aware of any of this."

As we sat there looking at the numerous reports and documents Meg spoke again.

"Um, that isn't it." She pulled three more reports out of her purse and handed them to Logan. "You're not gonna like this."

He laid them on the table. These were different from the rest, they were still assaults but of a different nature.

3 assaults and attempted rapes.

And as disturbing as that was on its own, the descriptions of the victims and their pictures, made me sick to my stomach.

3 different girls.

All 5'1" in height, under or around 100 pounds, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

All generic versions of Veronica.

Logan, Wallace, and I all jumped to our feet in anger. How could she not have told us about this. If we had known we might have been able to stop all of this before it had happened. If we had known we never would have let Veronica go talk to him, let alone stay in the same hotel or town for that matter.

But Mac beat us all to it.

Before we had a chance to say a single word, she stood up, walked straight up to Meg and punched her square in the nose.

* * *

Clarence Weidman

I was acutely aware that I would be taking a chance by calling in the Kane software team. Notifying Jake Kane was an even riskier move, but I had a plan, one I would not be sharing with these kids.

After seeing the documents that Meg had presented I knew I had been correct, I knew that someone at Kane Software was involved and I was also aware of who it was.

All that was left to do was wait. A mistake was inevitable, and it would steer me towards Duncan.

* * *

Neptune Grand parking lot

This wasn't the way I'd pictured it.

I hadn't thought it would get this far. I'd had faith that Meg would be a noble person and tell them the truth before anything bad could actually happen.

I hadn't known Meg was alive, I had only met her twice, but the fact that I didn't know her well wasn't important.

You see I had been in Miami about six months earlier and I had seen her on the beach.

I'd recognized her from somewhere but I just couldn't place it, so I just shrugged it off. It wasn't until later that night that I realized who she was, she had been a friend of Veronica's and she had dated Duncan Kane for awhile.

I'd been confused, wasn't she supposed to be dead? So I went back to the beach the next day hoping to see her again.

And there she was, in the exact same spot. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her so I hung back trying to gain some courage and knowing it would probably be awkward.

When I was ready I started to walk in her direction, but I stopped when someone walked up to her and started talking to her. They hadn't called her Meg, they'd called her Lianne, which was and interesting turn of events.

I knew I hadn't been mistaken, this **was** Meg, I'd known it when I'd heard her voice.

But now I knew that not only was she alive, but that she was going by an assumed name.

I decided not to approach her and instead I went back to my hotel, got on the internet and Googled her name along with Neptune California.

I found all the articles about the bus crash as well as the ones about her dying after giving birth to a little girl, the little girl that Duncan Kane had fled the country with. I'd been aware of this, but my information was some what limited before.

So she had faked her death, that was obvious, but why and who had helped?

Still confused and slightly intrigued, I went back again the next day and this time I saw someone I knew very well.

Clarence Weidman was with her, which just confused me even more. But I turned around and left, immediately heading back to my hotel, if **he** was involved, than **I** definitely didn't want to be and I left Miami the next day.

But then about 2 and a half months later I came across the files on Duncan Kane. Ok, so I stole them, but that isn't important.

I was bothered by what I read, somebody had been covering up his indiscretions and that wasn't ok. Besides, he had a small daughter and that worried me.

So I went back to Miami, found her at the beach and followed her home, the next morning I left the envelope on the doorstep. I watched her pick it up and read my note, it was simple and sweet.

"It's time that people stopped covering for Duncan Kane. You should be concerned for you child's well being."

I didn't sign it, it would have just caused more problems and I just figured she would go to Australia and retrieve her daughter.

I was in Miami when she returned….without her daughter, I didn't understand. Hadn't she seen him?

But then I realized that maybe she hadn't seen anything to prove the files correct. So I left a little disappointed, but I had tried and I'd thought that counted for something.

I didn't know the trouble I had caused until I saw Duncan in the airport.

Talk about a coincidence, I wasn't even supposed to be there. I'd flown in from New York and my connecting flight to San Francisco had been delayed, but when I saw him I stayed in town.

I knew I'd screwed up, it had to have been my fault. I should have just left it alone, so in my guilt I decided to follow him and I'd stuck close the last few days.

I didn't understand why Meg hadn't told them about the files. It was obvious she hadn't, if they had known they wouldn't have let him anywhere near Veronica. I'd put to much trust in the belief that Meg would do the right thing.

When I saw Duncan throw Veronica in the car I felt guilt like I never had before and I looked over in time to see one of those PCHers take a picture and make a frantic phone call.

This time I didn't meddle, I didn't intervene, I just drove back to the Neptune Grand and sat there in my car, unable to rid myself of the feeling that it was all my fault.

I'd never meant for it to happen, I'd just thought I was helping a young mother keep her daughter safe and I swear, if I had known who had been involved, I **never** would have done anything.

Because the last thing I would ever do is hurt one of those kids intentionally.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**So who do you think was helping Duncan? **

**Who gave Meg the files? **

**And in case you have forgotten… Who has Lilly?**

**Got any ideas? I won't tell you if you are right but I'd love to hear what you think.**

**chapter 16 is will be a continuation of this chapter, but the group starts working towards finding Veronica. There is still a wide range of emotions being displayed from everyone involved. especially Logan. **


	16. Like father Like son

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**Author's note: chapters 16 and 17 are transitioning chapters and you need to remember that. because there will be alot of exposition in these two chapters. they will deal mostly with the search for Veronica. There is however some Duncan in this chapter, some very creepy Duncan at that, you've been warned.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars**

* * *

Mac

I'm a lover not a fighter.

Well actually I'm not either. Well at least I haven't been till recently, on both accounts.

But that's not the point, the point is that I have never been in a fight in my entire life, its not something I've every really condoned.

But can you really blame me? V is my best friend, I love her and that bitch is the reason she is gone.

And yes, I am aware that I just called Meg 'the angel' Manning a bitch, but like I said, can you really blame me?

When I saw those files I got pissed, she'd known about him and she'd lied. She'd lied to me, she'd looked straight into my eyes and flat out lied, after everything we had done for her. When she handed Logan those last three reports I almost screamed because the only thing I could think of was what Duncan could be doing to her at that moment, what Veronica was going through and the fact that she might never be the same.

So I lost it and I did the only thing I could think of, I socked the bitch in the face.

And when she dropped I thought to myself;

that was for V,

damn that felt good,

and holy fucking shit my hand hurts!

* * *

Logan

When Mac hit Meg I almost choked.

I didn't know Mac had it in her, but damn was I proud. I was so fucking livid I would have done it myself if she hadn't been a girl.

But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared to death right in that moment, knowing what he was actually capable of made everything worse.

I was trying like hell not to imagine what she could be going through, what he could be doing to her. Just the thought of him touching her made me physically ill, but the worst part was that no matter what I was feeling or thinking at the time…whatever she was experiencing was far worse.

So I just kept telling myself that I would get her back, that I would fix it, fix it all and then he would pay.

And then out of nowhere the door to my suite burst open and a very unhappy looking Weevil came right at me and got right in my face.

"What the fuck rich boy! Would you like to explain to me why one of my boys saw V being tossed into a car by Duncan Kane."

When he was done I just smiled at him and I was pretty sure he was gonna hit me.

But I didn't care, because for the first time in my life I was happy to see Eli 'Weevil' Navarro.

* * *

Weevil

I couldn't believe he fucking smiled at me.

His girlfriend was missing and he was fucking smiling at me. I swear to god, he is the most obsessive and overprotective guy she has ever dated, and he was smiling.

And then I realized he was happy to see me…and that just made me want to hit him even more.

Now normally, I'm not one for self composure and I wouldn't have had any remorse for hauling off and knocking him to the ground. But I didn't…because when he answered my question he also asked for my help.

"Duncan took her and I need you to help me find her."

I stood there for a second trying to digest what he had just said.

**He** had asked for **my** help.

Don't get me wrong I loath Logan Echolls…but Veronica Mars…Veronica Mars is my girl.

And for her…I'd do just about anything, even work with this obligatory psychotic jackass.

So I smiled back at him. "How about we start small Richie Rich? How about you tell me how and why this happened."

"Gladly Paco, take at seat."

It was a very strange moment to say the least.

* * *

Logan

Don't get me wrong I loath Weevil, more than anyone.

But Veronica Mars…Veronica Mars is the love of my life.

And for her….I'd do anything. And I knew that he would help regardless of our issues with each other and we needed all the help we could get.

I told him to take a seat and then I turned to CW.

"If you need to make the call I understand, but I'm not happy about it."

He just looked at me, nodded and left the room. It's not that I have an issue so much with Jake Kane, I just don't trust the family. Can you really blame me?

As we sat down I realized that Meg was now standing by the door unsure of what to do. I could have been nice and allowed her to help, let her make amends for what she had done, for the information she had withheld. But honestly, I didn't care how she felt at that moment. We had all done so much to help her, risked so much and what had she done? She'd screwed us over.

If she'd told us what she knew we might have been able to stop it from happening, but she didn't and thanks to her Ronnie was gone. So I ignored her as did everyone else.

Well, everyone except for Weevil that is, he looked at her and you would have thought he'd seen a ghost. That lasted about 30 seconds and then he turned to me and told me to start yapping, so I did.

When CW came back into the room I told him to take her home, it wasn't even a question, it was an order. I think Dick's heart stopped and I really thought CW was going to yell at me, but he didn't, he just grabbed her arm, walked out the door and said he'd be back.

After they were gone we got back down to business, I told Weevil everything, well, the Cliffs Notes version at least and he agreed to help.

Even though Weevil wasn't with the PCHers anymore he still had contacts so he made dozens of calls, unfortunately no one had seen anything yet. But we just kept going, racking our brains for even the smallest detail we may have forgotten.

When CW returned he informed us that his team had found nothing, all of the properties had been searched and no evidence had been found. Mac hadn't had any luck with Duncan's credit cards either, so she decided to work on his rental car instead. She hacked into the rental agencies records to find out what kind of car he was driving and the license plate number, but unfortunately, that was all we could get from the rental. It didn't have a GPS tracking unit on it, so we did what we could with the information we had found and both CW and Weevil made some more calls.

About 30 minutes later Weevil received a call that the car had been seen heading towards Mexico and my heart dropped. If they made it out of the country we might never find them and I wasn't willing to risk that, so I made a phone call of my own.

I couldn't call the Sherriff, so I called the next best option.

And its not who you would think. I didn't call Keith, I was to afraid to call him, he would probably castrate me for not calling him 3 days earlier.

I called Leo.

* * *

Leo

Let me make this clear.

I am not Logan Echolls' biggest fan. In truth, I'm not a fan at all.

I can't stand the juvenile delinquent, well ex-juvenile delinquent.

As petty as it sounds I still blame him for my break up with Veronica and I blame him for everything terrible thing that has ever happened to her.

I never understood what she saw in him, but that was beside the point, because when he told me what was going on I had to help, I just couldn't say no.

It was like Veronica was standing right in front of me doing that fucking head tilt that drove us all crazy, so I agreed. I notified the border patrol, faxed them pictures of Veronica and Duncan Kane and then I put out an APB for the rental car.

He actually thanked me, so I told him I'd keep him posted.

When I got off the phone I prayed to god that they would find her, because I wasn't ready to face a life without Veronica Mars. Even if she'd never be mine.

* * *

Logan

8 hours

It had been 8 hours since she'd been taken.

8 hours of worrying and praying and hoping.

8 hours of shear torture.

We hadn't heard anything and I know that in some cases no news is good news, but I was having a hard time dealing with that at the moment.

We all just sat there waiting for something, anything that might give us an idea of where to go next.

And after 8 hours I found myself lying on my bed, our bed, trying to keep the evil thoughts at bay and it wasn't working very well.

Everyone else was sitting in the living room just trying to be strong and I was in there hiding from the world.

But suddenly I realized something as I laid there. Me doing nothing, was not ok, I needed to get off my ass and do something.

I was going to get her back.

Because it's what I do best.

* * *

Jake Kane

I am a very smart man.

It is important that you remember that.

Yes, I have made mistakes, that is true.

But people tend to underestimate me, they believe that I rely on others to do my dirty work. Well I can assure you that I am quite capable of doing my own and I can safely say that I have gotten quite good at it.

So good in fact, that not even my head of security Clarence Weidman knew what I'd been up to, that was evident by his recent actions.

I'd been notified that he'd called in the security team to search for Veronica Mars, so I was expecting his call.

I didn't bother to sound concerned, he would have seen right through that, so I simply told him he could use whatever resources he needed but that I would not be aiding him in any way.

After all it was my own son who had taken her, if I had to choose over the two its obvious which one it would be.

In fact I'd known about everything that had happened since he returned to town. Being rich and powerful does have its advantages afterall.

You might wonder why I stopped trusting Clarence with Duncan's indiscretions, well that is easy.

I discovered that Meg Manning was alive a year ago. I will not tell you how, not because it doesn't matter, but because it doesn't concern you, all that matters is that I knew.

It didn't take long for me to connect Clarence to her disappearance, in fact I had full knowledge of every conspirator involved. So I just sat back and waited, I knew they would make a mistake eventually.

It was around that time that I started covering Duncan's tracks for him. Why? Because he is my son and that is what fathers do. I had already lost a daughter, he was all I have left and Clarence could obviously not be trusted with the job anymore.

When my files were stolen, I knew it was only a matter of time and if there is one thing I pride myself on it is my ability to wait.

What was I waiting for?

Well this time, I actually **was** waiting for someone else to do my dirty work for me. To get rid of that little blond pain in my ass, because every time I turned around she was causing problems for me.

I knew that once Duncan discovered Meg was alive he would come to Neptune and he would come for Veronica. He would think he could just whisk her away, live a fairy tale life.

But I knew that wouldn't be the case, she would be her normal stubborn self, he would go into a rage that would lead to her demise and then I would be there to pick up the pieces and get Duncan out of the country. He would never be held responsible and I would never have to deal with Veronica Mars ever again.

So far my plan has worked, it wouldn't be long.

I disn't know where he had her, but I did know that he would call, because the ending to the story is predictable, it always had been.

Because I am a very smart man.

A very rich, smart man

But if there is one thing I am not.

I am not a good man.

* * *

Duncan

She had awoken only once in the car and he'd had to hit her again. Had he been more prepared he wouldn't have needed to, but obviously it had all been spur of the moment.

He knew where he was going, he hadn't planned it but he was lucky because had a place that would be perfect.

He could take her there and hide her for as long as he need, as long as it took to win her over and he would win her over, she would be his, as far as he was concerned she already was. After all half the battle was over, she was in his possession and she didn't have her friends around to poison her mind about him. It was just the two of them, the way it was meant to be.

He had glanced at her occasionally during the drive. She had looked so peaceful, even though her face was starting to bruise her beauty still shone through. She was just lying in the passenger seat with the seat back down, wrapped in nothing but the semi shear curtain that allowed him a slight peak at her naked form. He hadn't taken the time to appreciate it earlier, he hadn't **had** the time, but he would have plenty of time for that later anyways.

He was still mad at her of course, for trying to deny the truth, for not thanking him for killing Madison, for being so unbelievably ungrateful. But she would make it up to him, he would make sure of that.

He kept driving, occasionally straying off course in hopes that if they were trying to find them, and he knew they were, that the deviation from his route would cause some delay and in the end the hour and a half drive had become a three and a half hour drive. When he finally arrived at their destination he carried her inside, up the stairs to the master bedroom and then went back down to the car to grab the clothes he had brought for her. When he returned to the bedroom he put everything in the dresser except the pajamas that Lilly had bought for her.

He walked over to the bed, pulled her up against him, brushed her hair and then laid her back down.

When he removed the shower curtain he just stared at her for a few minutes enjoying what he saw, imagining what he could, and would, do to her, how it would feel.

But he didn't act on it. No, he had wanted to do it right, to make love to her the right way. So taking his own sweet time and letting his hands wander only a little, he dressed her and laid her back on the bed.

As he went to leave he leaned down and kissed her forehead, it shouldn't be too much longer, he thought.

He was going to make her so happy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Author's note: When I first posted this story I didn't like this chapter, I rewrote it twice before I posted it. I still don't love it but I definitely like it a lot better now. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also I know that this is a very somber chapter, but in chapter 17 they will start actively looking for V and some of the humor will return in the form of Dick Casablancas.**


	17. I will survive

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!

**jacedes, in response to your review: yes i agree with you about Jake in terms of his character on the show. but for the purposes of this fic this is how i am portraying him. he would still do anything for his children still, just like he had when he thought duncan had killed lilly. i havent changed that, ive just changed his character. he is more AU in this fic, just like Duncan is. **

**Author's note: I just wanted reiterate my authors note from chapter 16. This chapter will be a transitional chapter as well, with lots of exposition. But in this chapter you will finally hear from Veronica. And hopefully this chapter will seem a little lighter than the last one because I added a little bit of Dick being….. well…..being Dick.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Logan

I was done waiting.

I was tired of sitting around hoping for a break, hoping that a miracle would happen. I'd gotten her back three times, technically four and this time wouldn't be any different.

I wasn't going to lose her now, not after she had finally opened herself up to me, not after she had promised me forever, hypothetical or not.

I went into the living room and stood in front of my friends, all of them still dealing with this in different ways. Mac was just working on her computer, Dick was trying to help Mac, Wallace and Weevil were discussing sentimental places that Veronica had mentioned during her time with Duncan and CW was on the phone. When they realized I had reentered the room they all looked at me, I think they weren't sure what to expect.

I'll be the first one to admit that I hadn't been handling it well. I'd gone from catatonic, to enraged, to disbelieving, to angry again, and then for the last three hours I'd just been devastated. So yes I had not been the pillar of strength, but how would you feel?

I just stood there as they waited for me to yell or cry or do something. I didn't have a plan yet but I knew one thing for sure, we weren't getting anywhere by just sitting here. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I took charge.

"CW, take Wallace and go back to all the properties that have already been searched. I don't trust Jake Kane, so I don't trust any of his employees, present company excluded." CW got up and Wallace followed, they didn't say anything they just walked out the door.

Next I looked at Mac. "Mac I want you to hack into the Kane Software network, search everything. I don't care how small or unrelated it looks anything will help right now and if nothing else we might be able to use the information as a bargaining chip against the Kane's later. Dick, stay here with Mac, we don't know if Duncan has Veronica hidden somewhere close, he could show up here and if he does I don't want Mac to be alone. You guys are home base, if you hear anything you need to call CW and I immediately. Got that?"

Mac did a mock salute and Dick just smiled and said. "Affirmative boss man."

And then I turned to the only other person in the room.

"You. Come with me."

* * *

Weevil

Let me make this clear.

I, do **not** take orders from anyone.

I don't care who it is, so when he ordered me to go with him I wasn't thrilled. In any normal situation I would have beaten the shit out of him. But this wasn't a normal situation and I'm fully aware of that, so I threw him a bone. I stood up and followed him out the door. And honestly, it was about god damn time somebody took charge of the situation, we weren't gonna find V by sitting on our asses and waiting for the phone to ring.

So as much as I hated to admit it I was willing to take the passenger seat and let pretty boy here call the shots.

I know how his mind works and I know how he feels about her, (and believe me I wish I didn't), but if anybody could find her it would be him. Because not only does she attract trouble, but she attracts Logan Echolls as well. He's definitely the moth to her flame.

We walked down the hall and out of the hotel in silence. Which was fine with me, the less I had to say to him the better, it wasn't the first time we have had to work together, but hopefully it would be the last. But of course when V is involved you never know.

We had to take my car since the psycho of the week had taken a little revenge out on his, so I got on the driver seat and he got into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going Echolls?"

He looked at me and he smiled.

"We're going to talk to Jake Kane."

* * *

Wallace

I have to admit that I wasn't thrilled when Logan paired me with CW.

Its not like he scares me, he just isn't the most pleasant person around, but it was for V, she's my BFF and I couldn't just not go.

I hadn't been handling the situation well. It might not be very apparent to everyone else because I hide my feelings well, but all I had really wanted to do was crawl into bed and pray for a miracle. I just had to keep reminding myself of what V would do and how strong she is.

When I saw Logan on the floor of her room I didn't know how to react. That was the moment that I stopped hating him completely. Sure I'd forgiven him for beating up Piz, and for hurting to V so many times, but I had never given up the hatred. But it was in that moment that I realized just how much he really loves her, that he cares for her just as much as I do. Maybe in different ways, but the point is that he had finally proven himself to me. Proven that he deserves her. So I guess what I am trying to say is that he has my blessing.

If anyone can find her its Logan and its not because he is the smartest or bravest or the most organized. No, its because he won't stop until he does. He will fight tooth and nail and even give his own life to bring her back to us, for once his fists of fury might actually be beneficial.

So there I was, in a car with Clarence Weidman, on the way to the first of 9 properties, while trusting Logan Echolls with my best friends life.

And you know what?

I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

CW

Meg had sobbed all the way to my house.

It was a very uncomfortable situation for me, I am not by any means the touchy feely type.

I did not bother with any attempts at easing her pain, she had dug her own grave and it was time for her to lie in it. So I dropped her off at my house and returned to The Grand.

After seeing the files I knew without a doubt that Jake Kane himself had been covering for his son. As I said before, I'd had my suspicions, now I just needed proof. When I called him about the situation he had not seemed surprised in the least and he offered no personal aid, just the amenities the company had to offer. I do not believe that he is privy to the whereabouts of Duncan at this time however and that is why I still have not made my suspicions known to anyone else.

I was still waiting for a mistake to be made, if Jake didn't make one, Duncan would, it was only a matter of time.

I had wondered how long it would take for Mr. Echolls to pull himself together, I truly did feel for the young man. So although I would not normally take orders from such a young man, I was willing to hand the reigns over to him on that one occasion.

Why you ask?

Because I knew where he was headed and I believed he would be more successful than I would be.

Especially after he bugged Jake Kane's phone.

* * *

Logan

So Jake Kane knows nothing.

This is true on many levels.

First of all, he doesn't have a clue where Duncan is. He also has no idea that while he was pouring me a drink…I was bugging his cell phone. He was also oblivious to the fact that while I was keeping him occupied in the den….one Eli 'Weevil' Navarro was searching his office.

But most importantly, he doesn't know what Weevil found and that's too bad.

Because Weevil hit the jackpot.

* * *

CW

I'd been correct in my assumption that Mr. Echolls' conversation with Mr. Kane would be fruitful.

But what Mr. Echolls did not know was that Mr. Navarro was doing reconnaissance for myself as well as for him.

You see, I had grown weary of righting the wrongs of that retched family and with the information he retrieved I would be able to take down the Kane's once and for all.

You might ask why I would do that.

I have my reasons.

* * *

Logan

Not only did Weevil find the original files on Duncan proving that his father was the one helping him, but Weevil found us our first big break.

A list of 5 properties owned by the Kane's that we had not been aware of. Two of which were under the name Duncan Kane and all of which were located with in a hundred miles of Neptune and on the way to Mexico.

I'd immediately called CW and given him the addresses and Weevil and I were on the way to the first of the five.

It was midnight she has been gone for 12 hours, but it was only a matter of time.

I was going to find her.

* * *

Dick

Ok, so I know that it was like hours ago, but honestly.

Mac slugging Meg was like the hottest thing I have ever seen.

Don't get me wrong I'm still plenty freaked out about Ronnie, but **come on**. How could I not be turned on by my sexy smart girlfriend leveling some other chick? Especially a chick who deserved it.

So with everyone else gone I was hoping she might be willing to have a little fun. If I couldn't be out there doing something productive, I might as well be productive at home, right? And Logan did tell me to keep and eye on Mac. So that's what I intend to do.

I mean its like that Speed movie; you know people in intense life or death situations want to have sex and this seemed to me like a life or death situation.

I honestly didn't know if it will work nd there was a very good chance she might hit me.

But hey, I got her to join the mile high club didn't I?

So I was gonna go for it.

After all, I wouldn't be Dick Casablancas if I didn't .

* * *

Mac

Ok, first let me say, that it's really hard to concentrate on trying to hack into one of the best protected company networks in the world…when you have a very horny Dick Casablancas staring at you.

Ok, its hard to do anything when you have a very horny Dick staring at you. But I was trying to help V so he was just going to have to wait. He was just going to have to sit there and watch because I was almost done.

But of course he didn't want to do that and he was sitting right behind me nibbling on my earlobe and running his fingers through my hair.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to say no to Dick Casablancas?

It's near impossible, the guy is like a sex god.

Its like he's my own personal kryptonite, I don't know how to say no and this time wasn't any different.

I mean seriously, where's Clarence Weidman when you need him?

* * *

Dick

I am a sex god.

Or at least that's what Mac told me, it was by far the best compliment I'd ever gotten.

Although I don't think she actually meant to tell me.

Well that, and she didn't actually **tell** me, she actually screamed it.

I told you she was a screamer.

But anyways that's not the only reason I am a sex god.

The other reason…

The minute she climaxed and proclaimed my sex god status…

Her computer finished hacking into the Kane's company network.

Yes, that's right.

I am that good.

* * *

Logan

Against my better judgment we chose to stop for the night.

Well not **we** actually, I would keep going, **they** have chosen to stop.

I wasn't angry with them for this and to an extent I agreed with them, Weevil argued a good case after all. When we find her Duncan probably wasn't going to give up without a fight and we needed to be at least somewhat rested. Once again, that 'we' didn't really apply, I didn't see myself getting much sleep. But for Veronica's sake I was going to try.

So there I was, sitting in Weevil's car, at a rest stop 70 miles outside of Neptune. CW had taken Wallace to his house for the night and Mac and Dick were at The Grand. Weevil was asleep as I was sure the others were.

And I was just sitting there praying again.

I'm not a religious person, I'd never been a avid church goer. Sure, I went a few times when I was younger but it just never seemed to stick with me.

But for the last 15 hours all I seemed to have been doing was praying. Praying to God, Buddha, whoever was up there listening, because it had been 15 hours and we still hadn't found her. The first 2 properties were deserted, so I was praying that we'd find her at the third.

We had been doing everything that we could.

Mac had finished hacking in to the network and had been going through all of the files. Leo called 3 hours earlier to tell me that the border hasn't seen any sign of them and Wallace had called to say they were done searching 4 of the properties and were headed to the 5th in the morning.

So I was praying that one of us finds something, anything that might help us find her.

But most of all I was praying for her. Praying for her to be strong and to hold on, because every minute that we spent searching for her was another minute that he had her.

Another minute that I wasn't there to protect her.

Another minute that she was alone with him.

But I refused to lose faith.

I would find her, I didn't care how long it took, how much money it would cost, or how many enemies I'd make along the way. Because she was all that mattered to me and to be honest I didn't have to pray to know that I would find her. Because I knew that this was just one more chapter in our epic story.

One more chapter with a little bloodshed. One more chapter which would result in a few more ruined lives.

After all epic wouldn't be epic without it.

And we were for damn sure going to get our happy ending.

* * *

Veronica

When I woke up I didn't know where I was.

I was lying on a bed in the middle of a huge unfamiliar room, there was a large window that took up nearly all of one wall, it was almost dark outside and the light in the room was on making my head ache.

I moved to the edge of the bed and took in my surroundings, there was a bathroom connected to the room, two dressers, a couch and two chairs in the corner. The furnishings were nice, more than nice, high end actually.

I lifted myself off the bed and tried to walk to the window but when I stood up the room spun a little so I sat down. Not only did I not know where I was, I didn't know how I had gotten there. Confused iss an understatement, so I sat there for a second, trying to remember what had happened.

I looked down at what I was wearing and was immediately startled, I was wearing unfamiliar pajamas. Which actually wasn't true, they were familiar, I had just never worn them, Lilly had given them to me and I had never worn them for two reasons. First, they were a little to risqué for me. They didn't show a lot, just more than was really my style, just one of her attempts to bring me out of my boring shell as she called it. And the second reason, she had given them to me the week she had died, so I had put them in the back of my drawer, not to be forgotten but to hold on to, for sentimental reasons. So the fact that I was wearing them bothered me.

I pulled my fingers through my hair and noticed that my face hurt, a lot. The entire left side of my face felt like it was on fire and it ached. I didn't understand, so I tried to stand up again. I was able to barely make it to the bathroom before I had to clutch the side of the sink to keep myself from falling over. And when I looked in the mirror I nearly screamed, almost the entire left side of my face from the bottom of my eye to below my chin was dark red and turning purple.

I just stared at my reflection as it all started to come back to me.

I remembered getting home and taking a shower, calling out for Logan, but him not answering.

I remembered pulling back the curtain.

And I remembered….Duncan.

He was standing there, just staring at me only halfway hidden by the shower curtain and then he walked towards me. I remembered every single thing that had run through my mind before he hit me and then nothing.

I didn't know how long ago it was, what day it was, what time.

For all I knew I had been here for a week, because after he hit me I had no memory.

But I did know a few things for sure. My hair had been brushed and someone other than me had dressed me and that person was most likely Duncan Kane.

I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to think about him touching me, what he could have done to me while I was lying there naked.

I leaned over and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet as a million different scenarios of what could have gone on while I was unconscious, ran through my aching mind.

And then I laid there on the bathroom floor and I started to cry. I didn't know what to do in that moment, I was scared and I felt lost.

I'd been in situations like this before, but for some reason this felt worse, I really didn't know if I would get out of this one.

What if I never saw Logan again, or my friends, or my dad? What if this was it?

My emotional break down lasted all of 2 minutes, because then I remembered something.

I am Veronica Mars and if there is one thing that I know how to do better than anyone else.

Its to survive.

I was going to survive this.

I was going to get home.

I was going to move in with Logan, graduate from college and marry him and no one was going to stop me.

Because in order to survive I had to get mad.

And in that moment...

I was fucking pissed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know. please!**

**Chapter 18 will revolve almost solely around what is happening to veronica while everyone is looking for her.**

**authors note: when logan says he has gotten veronica back 3 times technically four...obviously we know that he got her back at the end of their senior year, winter break of college (well she went to him but whatever), and at the beginning of this story. But logan considers getting her back into his life their junior year after torturing her for a year as the fourth time. even though they had not dated before, he still got her back**


	18. when love becomes obsession

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**more creepy duncan in this fic. you will also find out where duncan took her. this chapter occurs while they logan and the others are searching for veronica.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

Love can be a very dangerous thing.

Even in a normal situation it has the ability to spin out of control. But when the situation is abnormal… That's where the real problems start.

Because in an abnormal situation, that love that once seemed so harmless and innocent can morph into something much worse.

That is when love becomes obsession.

And obsession, can be treacherous.

Duncan Kane had moved from love to obsession in only a few short months after leaving Veronica Mars behind.

You might wonder how I know this. Well I've known Duncan for years and the few times I spoke to him during his time in Australia I was able to identify the change within him.

It was sad really, at one time he had been a very kind and gentle person, but now he was the exact opposite.

He could be cruel and unforgiving, a force not to be reckoned with.

When he arrived at my home with his daughter I hadn't known what to expect, I hadn't even known he had returned to Neptune.

He asked to me to watch after her, keep her safe while he sorted things out.

I knew what he really meant by that. I knew it had something to do with the infamous Veronica Mars.

And even though I knew what he was capable of I didn't try to stop him. Because to be honest, I was afraid of him. I was afraid of the monster he had turned into. So I gladly took Lilly off of his hands and promised I would keep her safe and I intend to do just that.

But I didn't tell him that I intended to keep her safe from him as well, I had no intention of returning her to his custody.

I won't tell you how I found out about Veronica's abduction. I found out because someone wasn't aware that they were being watched and that I would end up with knowledge of the incident. So it's not their fault and I refuse to incriminate them.

And I won't try to explain my reasons for not coming forward with the information I possessed about Duncan's daughter's where about either. I will return her to her rightful home when the time is right. But I had no knowledge of his current location so nothing I could offer would be of any consequence.

All that mattered was that they recovered Veronica, because Duncan's obsession had put her in danger.

And the thing about obsession is that the obsessed party is unpredictable. There's no way to judge how they will react to even the smallest comment or action.

So I sat there with his daughter and prayed for a resolution and for Veronica's safety.

Because if Veronica Mars wasn't careful she might make a grave mistake.

If she hadn't already.

* * *

Duncan

Duncan had heard her wake up a few hours earlier, he'd hear her footsteps and the sound of the sink running.

But he hadn't gone to see her.

He needed to wait.

He didn't want to of course, he was more than ready to go to her so they could begin finding their way back to each other. But he knew that she would still be mad, she needed time to adjust to the situation.

He hoped that she would realize things on her own, that he would walk into the room and she would jump into his arms ready to begin their life together.

But Duncan wasn't stupid, he knew it probably wouldn't be that easy. It would happen eventually of course, but he needed to be patient, so he left her alone.

He sat in the large family room and just listened to her movements upstairs.

He was quite proud of himself actually.

When he had acquired the home so many years before he had never thought that it would become quite so useful, in fact he had almost forgotten about its existence.

When Duncan was sixteen and his sister Lilly was seventeen they had gone on a short road trip to Mexico, just the two of them, kind of a sibling bonding excursion. In truth, Logan had been on location with his father and Veronica was on a family vacation, so they had been forced to go alone.

They had come across the estate on their journey home.

Lilly had always loved old mansions. She had never really been a fan of the newer streamlined ones that populated the 09er district of Neptune. Duncan had always found that funny, it was the only traditional thing Lilly had ever really been in to.

He didn't know why they had decided to stop when they saw the for sale sign. He guessed they just thought it was something fun to do, they hadn't expected to fall in love with it.

Luckily for them one of the advantages to being a Kane was the money. Their parents had always allowed them to make extravagant purchases without much intrusion, so they had large expansive bank accounts that their parents didn't bother to pay attention to. The house needed a lot of work but the price was very low so Lilly and Duncan bought it.

Now obviously they weren't 18 but its amazing what you can get away with when you a billionaire's child. They paid for it out right and had their mother's name put on the deed. The Kane's owned multiple properties, everything from warehouses to office buildings to houses, so what was one more, their parents would never even notice. They intended to put Lilly's name on the deed when she turned 18.

They would joke about moving in there after they both graduated, bringing Veronica and Logan with them, just one big happy family. They never did tell Veronica and Logan about the house, they never got the chance to because their happily ever after, never happened. Lilly had begun to realize that she didn't love Logan, Celeste told Duncan that Veronica was his sister and he ended things with her and then Lilly died and Logan focused his remorse on ruining Veronica's life.

So after awhile Duncan basically forgot about the house.

Then he got back together with Veronica and things started to change for him, he began to dream about a life with her again and the house came back into his mind. He'd been paying for a caretaker to fix up the place for years, so it was in great shape. He began to furnish it little by little and he changed the name on the deed. Not to Lilly's like they had always planned, or his, another name that would make more sense, a name that would help hide the estate from anyone looking into the Kane's.

Duncan had only ever told one person about its existance and it wasn't intentional.

During his senior year when he was with Veronica and he had somewhat resurrected his relationship with Logan, he had gone down to Mexico with a group of his friends. It was one of the few times he had actually agreed to go and Veronica hadn't been to happy about it at the time. Mostly, he had believed, because Logan and Dick were among the friends. Duncan had been running late because he had gone to pick up Beaver, Dick had left him behind so Duncan had taken pity on him.

But on the way down to Mexico they got a flat tire and they were only a couple miles away from the house, so they had walked to it. When they got there the caretaker had driven them back to the car and helped them fix the flat.

Beaver hadn't asked many questions and Duncan had offered very little information about the house, just the general stuff, neither brought it up again. That was one of the things he had always liked about Beaver. He never asked questions, never butted into other peoples lives really, well at least that was what he'd thought back then.

A few months after Duncan had arrived in Australia, Beaver had called him, he was interested in buying the estate from Duncan. Apparently Beaver had formed his own land trust company and wanted to add the estate to his properties. Duncan declined, he just wasn't ready to give up on his dream of making it a home with Veronica by his side and Beaver didn't push him which he'd appreciated.

So when Duncan needed a place to take Veronica, he knew exactly where to go. The deed was in no way traceable to the Kane's and the only other people who knew about the estate were dead.

So Duncan was very proud of himself. Because even if he wouldn't be able to make a life with Veronica in **this** home, they would at least be able to **begin** their life there.

But he wasn't just proud of himself.

No, he truly believed that wherever his sister was at that moment, that she was proud of him too.

* * *

Veronica

I still didn't know what time it was, or what day. All I knew for sure was that it was dark outside and that I had been awake for about 2 hours, or at least that was my best estimation.

After I'd had my epiphany of anger I'd left the bathroom and started to search the room, there wasn't much to find.

There were various clothing items in one of the dressers that I recognized as my own, apparently Duncan had thought ahead. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a t shirt and changed out of the less than suitable pajamas he had chosen for me. I knew he would be coming to see me soon and I wanted to make sure he had as little to gawk at as possible.

I was still angry as hell, so I spent my time trying to think of ways to get out of my situation. I knew I had to be careful, I still didn't know what Duncan was actually capable of and I didn't want to take a chance by saying or doing the wrong thing, so I decided the best option was to be as calm as possible in the beginning and try to convince him to let me go. I hated to use the phrase 'kill him with kindness,' but that was my initial game plan.

But I'm nothing if not a smart girl, so I was aware that my first plan of action would most likely be unsuccessful. I'd seen the way he had looked at me and I knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight, that was one of the things that I will admit worried me.

I may be small, but I am mighty, but regardless of how mighty I can be, I knew I wouldn't be much up against Duncan. He wasn't a big guy, but when you add the rage and the fact that he had at least 80 pounds on me, and me without my tazer, it made him a very viable contender.

I honestly wasn't sure I would make it away intact if push came to shove, so I had to hope that things wouldn't get that far.

I also knew that if given the chance, I needed to run. Even though I had no knowledge of my whereabouts, I would be safer out in the elements than in would be in there, especially if I tried to escape. I knew he wouldn't be happy about it and it would probably send him into a rage, so if I got the chance I would have to go and just hope I could evade him until daylight or until Logan found me.

Logan. God I missed him.

Although escape scenarios had been on the forefront, he had never been far from my thoughts. It was like he was a residual soundtrack on my brain, his face and his voice just kept repeating in my mind. It was helping to keep me sane.

I knew he would find me, that I was sure of. I just didn't know when or how, or what condition I would be in when he did. But I knew he would find me and that was what mattered.

I spent a lot of time wondering how he was feeling or what he was thinking during that time. But the main thing I thought of when I had Logan on my mind was that I was happy I had finally told him how I felt. I was bound and determined to make it out of there and make a life with him, but I'm nothing if not realistic and I knew that there was a chance that I wouldn't. So the fact that I had laid all my cards out on the table for him to see gave me some solace.

He would never wonder if I truly loved him, never wonder what it would have felt or sounded like to hear me say I loved him and he would never wonder if I would have spent the rest of my life with him.

I thanked god for that in that moment because just as those thoughts entered my mind, Duncan Kane walked into the room.

* * *

Duncan

He had given her two hours.

Two hours to adjust to her surroundings and to be ready and he wasn't willing to wait anymore, so he went upstairs to the master bedroom, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

When he entered the room he didn't see her at first, she wasn't on the bed or by the window. He finally found her sitting in one of the large chairs in the corner to his right. She didn't look angry or upset, she didn't seem to have any expression at all actually and Duncan didn't know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign.

But what Duncan **did** notice was that she hadn't yelled at him and she hadn't tried to run. These were both good things, it would make things easier, Duncan didn't want to have to think about what he would have to do if she attempted to get away.

As Duncan stood there looking at her he noticed that the bruise on her face had gotten substantially worse and he felt a small twinge of guilt. Nothing notable of course, but it was there, if for no other reason than for damaging that beautiful face.

Duncan also noticed that she had changed. She had removed the slinky pajamas he had dressed her in and put on sweats and a tee. That bothered him, he had chosen those for her specifically for the moment. But he didn't yell at her he simply asked her why as he started towards her. "Why did you change baby? Weren't you comfortable enough?"

He noticed her jump a little when he started to move, but he paid no mind and continued on his way. She finally answered him after a long pause. "I didn't feel it was appropriate Duncan. That outfit was a little too revealing for my taste."

She had said it without feeling, but that didn't concern him. Like he had said before, he knew she would be angry, he just had to try and be patient. When he had finally reached her, he took a seat in the chair right across from her.

She still hadn't smiled or shown any emotion at all. This was a trait very normal for the 'new' Veronica, the Veronica that he loved but didn't long for like the 'old' Veronica. The 'old' Veronica would have never been so emotionless, she would have been receptive to his advances. But this was one of the things that Duncan had been reminding himself of, he couldn't approach her as the 'old' Veronica, he needed to remember that she had changed.

Of course once this was all over he would help her change back to the way she had been. She would be his soul mate again, not this emotionless creature that was so convinced she wasn't in love with him anymore.

She spoke to him which caught him off guard. "Why did you do this Duncan? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you baby, I saved you."

"You saved me?" She was trying to hide the incredulous tone in her voice but Duncan noticed it right away.

"Yes, I saved you. I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life, from throwing away what we have, what we are **going** to have. I. Saved. You. Have you forgotten, that 'true love stories never have endings'?" He was trying to stay calm but her attitude had swayed him slightly.

"Duncan." Her voice had reverted back to calm and emotionless. "Our love story** did** end, it ended years ago. It ended when you broke up with me the first time. We are not going to have anything together. I don't love you Duncan. I'm sorry, but I never will."

She was wrong.

He knew she was wrong, she just needed to remember what it was like. So he stood up and he walked towards her, she immediately tensed as she realized what he was doing and when he got to her he leaned over, grabbed her face and whispered. "You do love me. You've just forgotten."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Veronica

When he walked in the door and didn't see me at first I'd hoped he would turn around and walk right back out. But of course, no such luck.

When he finally saw me he just stared at me for a few seconds and then walked over and took a seat in the other chair. I felt sick. I wasn't ready for this, no matter how much I'd prepared myself it wasn't enough.

When he asked me why I changed he'd called me baby and I swear I nearly puked in my mouth. But I was able to stay emotionless and cold, I just told him that they weren't appropriate and too revealing.

He didn't look happy, I'm not stupid, I know why he chose them. He was probably hoping for a reunion between us and the outfit would have completed his delusions.

I moved on from his question and asked him why he kidnapped me and when he answered me I couldn't hide my contempt. He actually had the nerve to tell me he was saving me. **From myself **for gods sake! He brought up the fortune cookie and said that I was throwing away our love or some bullshit. I was starting to get mad and I needed to calm down so I just sat there for a second and regained my composure.

I told him I didn't love him, that our story had ended before Lilly had died, that I would never love him, and I apologized.

And then he stood up and started to walk in my direction and I immediately froze. I didn't know what to expect, he didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either.

So I just sat there and when he got to me he whispered in my ear that I did love him, that I'd just forgotten and then he kissed me.

And then I did something unbelievably stupid.

The minute his lips touch mine, I smacked him right across the face.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review Please!**


	19. The way I can make you feel

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Author's Note: this chapter might be disturbing in some parts. So be prepared!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

_And then he kissed me._

_And then I did something unbelievably stupid. _

_The minute his lips touch mine I smacked him right across the face._

* * *

Veronica

The second my hand connected with his face my brain started screaming at me. It was saying 'what the fuck were you thinking Veronica!' and in that split second I braced myself for what would happen next.

In all honesty I really thought I had just purchased myself a one way ticket to spend eternity with Lilly. What I was expecting, was for the rage to come out in Duncan and for everything to go dark for the last time. But what I had expected and what happened were two different things.

When I slapped him he stepped back quickly and just stood there. He didn't say anything, he didn't move, there was nothing and in that moment I was even more scared than ever because I really didn't know what was going to happen.

He had no expression on his face, he just stood there for what seemed like forever and I just sat there, because I didn't know what to do or say.

I didn't regret my actions, but I had no idea if this was the calm before the storm and I had no idea what this particular storm would bring down on me.

* * *

Duncan

When Veronica had slapped him he had moved so quickly from her he hadn't actually remembered doing it. He didn't understand why she had done it and for that matter he didn't understand why he hadn't hit her back. He didn't understand why his rage hadn't erupted in a shower of bone breaking blows to her face and body, because he was more than angry. So he had just stood there and stared at her as he finally began to realize why.

It was because she was **his** Veronica. She wasn't one of those cheap imitations he had met in Australia, one of those stuck up bitches that he'd had to teach a lesson to. No, he didn't want to have to teach Veronica that lesson, not unless he absolutely had to. So he decided to give her a chance to explain herself before he took matters into his own hands.

For the first time in over a year Duncan had allowed reason to take over and he didn't like it.

He just continued to stand there as he calculated his next move. He could see the fear in her eyes, she didn't know what to expect and she was just as immobile as he was. After a few minutes of the silent stand off Duncan finally spoke.

"This is about Logan isn't it?"

* * *

Veronica

I hadn't been prepared for that question. I really didn't think he would bring Logan into this, which was stupid of me, so I guess that what I mean is that I had **hoped** he wouldn't. I should have known better. Of course he would be looking for an excuse for my actions, any excuse other than the fact that I just didn't want him.

And truthfully, it had **everything** to do with Logan, but it had way more to do with the fact that I didn't want **him**, and that's what I told him. "No Duncan, this is about **me**. This is about what **I** want and I don't want to be with you."

He just stood there for a second thinking about what I had said and then he finally responded. "You're lying, this is **all** about Logan. You'll never be with me if he is still in the picture will you?"

He hadn't yelled but his tone was forceful, I could actually hear his anger and that scared me, because I was no longer only afraid for my own life, I was afraid for Logan's as well. So I tried to reason with him. "Fine Duncan, you're right, this does concern him. But he's not the reason that I don't want to be with you. I don't love you and I never will, I love him. Can't you see that?"

"No Veronica, I can't see that! Because you're wrong, you're always wrong. Logan isn't the one for you, you don't love him, you can't. He can't be what you want him to be, he can't be **me**. **I'm** the only one for you!" He was mad and I could see the rage starting to grow as he continued to speak. "You and I are meant to be!" Now he was yelling. "And you'll realize that! I'll make you realize it! He's nothing! He's nothing to you! And I'll prove it to you! He can't compete with me! Nothing that he ever does can compare to what I have done for you!"

He moved in closer to me with his face inches from mine and I could see right into his cold rage filled eyes. "Do you know how I know that Veronica?"

I just shook my head, afraid to speak.

"Because I am the one that killed Madison for you!"

I flinched when he said it, how did I not see it? How could I not have suspected him when I heard?

And then he leaned back in and hissed his next words at me. "And he **definitely** can't make you feel the way that I can make you feel."

It was like something snapped inside of him, I didn't understand what was happening, because before I knew it, he was right on top of me, yanking me from the chair and dragging me to the bed.

I was screaming, kicking him, hitting him, and all the while my head was spinning. I couldn't go through this again, I couldn't handle another rape, I couldn't handle the idea of him touching me.

As he threw me on the bed I continued kicking him and screaming at him, yelling no, yelling for him to stop, but he wasn't listening.

He ripped my shirt off and his hands were instantly all over me and I was sick to my stomach.

In no time he had moved to my sweats and thats when my anger came back and my survival instinct kicked in.

That's when I hit him again, but this time my fist connected with his nose, breaking it with the impact. That's what got him off of me and he stumbled back from the bed starting at me in disbelief.

He just stood there watching me cry and try to cover my naked chest and through the tears I could see the rage that I'd created in him. The only thing I had left to do in that moment was beg and that's exactly what I did. "Please Duncan, please just let me go. You don't want it to happen like this. Why would you want it to happen like this? Please." I was crying, I was breaking and I could feel it. I was losing control.

I knew it.

And apparently, so did he.

* * *

Duncan

He couldn't believe she had lied, he hated being lied to.

This had everything to do with Logan, if he wasn't in the picture she would be his, nothing had changed. She told him she didn't want him and that was a lie too, she had always wanted him, she always would.

Duncan knew he would have to do something about Logan, he would have to remove Logan from the equation once and for all. He told her he knew she was lying. He scared her, he wanted her to be afraid for Logan's life because she should be. If she loved Logan as much as she said she did, she would be willing to trade herself for him and Duncan knew that he had that option if he wanted to take it, but for the moment he refrained.

He started to grow even more angry, he raised his voice and her confidence was starting to waiver, he could see it in her eyes. She started trying to reason with him, but he wasn't interested, so he told her that she was wrong, that she could never love Logan because Logan wasn't him, that they were meant to be together and that Logan was nothing.

He told her he would prove it to her, that Logan could never compete with him and nothing Logan could ever do could compare to his actions. And then Duncan leaned in close to her and asked her if she knew why. She shook her head no and he confessed that he'd been the one that killed Madison and he'd done it for her.

When he saw her flinch he knew he had her, he moved in closer, told her that Logan couldn't make her feel the way he could and then he snapped.

He was tired of talking, tired of trying to make her see that he was the only one for her, he was just going to show her.

Before he even knew what he was doing he had ripped her from the chair and had started pulling her to the bed as she fought him, his rage had finally come through and he felt good.

She was just like those other girls after all, she needed to be taught a lesson, she needed him to prove to her that she was wrong.

He could hear her screaming and could feel her kicking him but he just ignored her and when he got to the bed he threw her down and tore off her t shirt.

His hands went immediately to her breasts, god how he enjoyed the way they felt as he slid his hands over her chest, down her ribcage and over her stomach until he reached the waistband of her sweats.

But just as he was about to tear them from her body as well she punched him and he just shot back startled, he couldn't believe she had done that.

He could feel blood running down his face and a sharp pain in his nose, she had broken it. The stupid bitch had broken his nose and the rage he was feeling was almost uncontrollable

He stood there staring at her while she tried to cover her exposed body, he watched her cry, he watched her start to break and when she started to beg, he knew he would win and he knew she was aware of that too.

He walked up to the bed, grabbed her wrists with his right hand pulling her to him as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You are not going anywhere. You are mine. Forever. This is not over Veronica. I will get what I want." He pushed her back onto the bed, using his weight to hold her down and with his free hand cupped her right breast again roughly, making her cry out again. "I will take it from you by force if I have to. I don't want to, but I will. I promise."

And then he dropped her wrists, removed himself from her and walked out the door leaving her on the bed sobbing.

As he left he smiled, e really had wanted to do this right, he really had wanted her to come to him willingly.

But she hadn't, she had refused and he realized he was ok with that, it would just make it much more fun for him.

Because to get what he wanted, he was going to have to break her completely, take every ounce of strength she had and then, she would never be able to tell him no again.

* * *

Veronica

"You are not going anywhere. You are mine. Forever. This is not over Veronica. I will get what I want. I will take it from you by force if I have to. I don't want to but I will. I promise."

Those were by far the scariest words she had ever heard.

As she laid there crying she knew that she couldn't reason with him anymore, nothing would get through to him and she prayed that Logan was close, that he was on his way. Because she knew that when Duncan came back into that room she was going to have to make a break for it.

She refused to stand there and let him rob her of her dignity and her strength, she refused to let him turn her into what he wanted her to be, she refused to end up like Madison Sinclair.

But she also knew that she was close to her breaking point and she needed a plan.

* * *

Duncan

After Duncan had left the room he had gone to one of the spare bedrooms to try and clean himself off.

Mad was an understatement.

He couldn't believe how ungrateful she had been, she hadn't even thanked him for killing Madison.

She had brought it on herself, she just refused to admit that Logan could never be for her what Duncan was.

He knew she was close to breaking, he could tell. The look on her face when he had her on the bed would have been enough for him to see it, but when she started to beg he was positive.

After he cleaned the blood off of his face and changed out of his ruined shirt, he laid down on the bed remembering how her skin had felt under his hands.

Next time he wouldn't stop. No matter what she did, he would continue. He would make her feel everything he felt, his touch would be the only one she would feel for the rest of her life.

He'd there for awhile he decided, give her time to settle down and come to her senses. But even if she didn't it wouldn't matter because his plans wouldn't change.

And as he headed back to the master bedroom, back to Veronica, he smiled.

Because this time he would take it all away from her and he would take his own sweet time doing it too.

* * *

Veronica

It had been at least two hours since he'd left. I wasn't sure how long exactly, but I knew it had been at least that.

After he had left the room it had taken me a while to find my composure, I'd pulled myself off the bed, retrieved a new shirt from the dresser, put it on and then sat back down on the bed.

I still couldn't believe what had happened, but I also couldn't believe how lucky I had been. I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't broken his nose.

Duncan's confession about Madison had been an eye-opener for me and I had to be honest, I felt a little guilty, in a way I felt that her death had been my fault.

When I had finally calmed down I started looking for some sort of weapon, I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from him on my own, I'd need help, but here wasn't much for me to work with in the room and then I remembered the towel rack on the wall in the bathroom.

I walked in and saw that it was only connected by two screws so I start to pull and twist, it finally gave way after a few minutes and I went back into the bedroom with the bar in my hand.

I pulled two of the pillows off of the bed, walked over to the door and set them down next to it on the side where the door would open hiding me from Duncan. I knew the weapon wouldn't be enough, I needed the element of surprise, so I sat down on the pillows and waited.

When he came in I would move around the door, hit him with the towel bar and run.

So I sat there, anxiously awaiting my escape and hoping to god the plan would work.

Because I could hear his footsteps coming down the hall.

To be continued...

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note: All capacity for rational thought has left Duncan, that is why he seems to keep changing his mind. he can no longer control his rage or his actions.**


	20. Soul mates

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**Authors note: once again there are sections of this chapter that some may find disturbing. Be prepared!**

* * *

Veronica

When I heard him unlock the door I stood up.

I was ready, I had the towel bar in my hand, all I needed was to be patient.

When the door opened I flew around it and swung the bar at him hitting him in the chest, he didn't even seen me until it connected with his body.

As he doubled over in pain, I rushed through the now open door and I just ran, I didn't even know where I was going, but I ran as fast as I could.

When I reached the stairs and flew down them 2 at a time, I could hear him yelling my name behind me, but I couldn't tell how far away he was.

And then I saw the door, it was so close I just had to get there, open it and run. I just needed to keep running, it didn't matter what direction I went, I just needed to get away from him, get some distance between us.

When I finally reached the door I could hear his footsteps upstairs running after me, I grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, but it didn't budge, it was locked. I looked for a dead bolt or a latch but I couldn't find one, it was locked from the inside by a key.

I turned around and screamed when I saw him at the top of the stairs.

I turned back to the door and noticed the large window to the right side of it. Realizing I still had the bar in my hand, I pulled the it back like a baseball bat and started to hit the window. Nothing happened the first time so I hit it again and this time a small crack formed. I knew I was running out of time, so I hit it one last time and a section of glass broke open.

But before I could try and push the rest of the glass through, I felt my arm yank back and I found myself face to face with a very angry Duncan Kane.

All I could think about was Logan.

* * *

Duncan

He hadn't seen her when he had opened the door, she'd surprised him and hit him with something hard in the chest, it hurt and he stumbled back in pain.

He watched her run through the door, but he couldn't seem to follow, she had nearly knocked the wind out of him.

He started yelling her name and when he was finally able to run after her, he did so at warp speed.

He ran down the hall straight to the stairs and when he reached the top he saw her trying to open the door and he smiled because he knew it was a fruitless effort, the door was locked from the inside.

He saw her turn to look at him and as she screamed he started down the stairs. He watched her hit the window with a metal bar three times before the glass began to give way, but it was too late for her because he caught up to her just as she went to push the glass away.

He pulled on her arm and spun her around to face him as he smiled viciously...

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Logan

Logan had finally fallen asleep around 5 am, but it had been a restless sleep. He'd woken up completely around 8AM and had turned to find Weevil still asleep in the driver seat.

Logan checked his phone and saw that he didn't have any missed messages or texts so he just sat there.

He decided to give Weevil a few more minutes of rest, so he got out of the car quietly and called CW and Mac for an update, neither of them had heard anything yet.

CW and Wallace were on their way to the 5th location, but they weren't alone, Meg and Leo had joined them. Logan wasn't thrilled that Meg had been allowed to come on board, but he knew that they needed all the help they could get, so he decided to let it slide.

Dick was still sleeping, but Mac was busy going through the Kane's files. She still hadn't found anything incriminating, but she had found some legal documents on Celeste and Jake, they were apparently legally separated and heading towards divorce. Logan didn't know if it was useful, but it definitely made sense since no one had seen Celeste around lately.

When he finished the call he climbed back into the car and laid his head back against the head rest, letting his thoughts drift to Veronica.

It was like he could feel her, it was like they had some kind of supernatural connection, like they were soul mates, in truth he had always felt that way.

So he sat there trying to transfer all of his strength to her, because she needed it more and as he sat there thinking of her he started to pray again.

* * *

Duncan

He just couldn't stop himself.

He hadn't realized what he had done until it was over.

When he had spun her around she'd just looked at him, she hadn't even see it coming, she hadn't had the chance to get scared, or to cry, or to defend herself, because he hit **her** square in the nose this time, the pain clouding her vision.

He yanked her by her arm, throwing her against the wall and he just kept swinging at her, each punch connecting with another part of her body.

She couldn't even fight back because he had broken her left arm when he threw her at the wall.

He just kept wailing on her small form and when she started to slump to the ground, he placed his hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

He kept telling her that it was her fault, that she never should have tried to get away.

And when she began to lose consciousness, he let go and she dropped to the ground.

But before she passed out from the pain and lack of oxygen he heard her say something.

The last word out of Veronica's mouth...was, "Logan."

* * *

Weevil and Logan

30 miles away Logan shot straight up out of the passenger seat waking Weevil in the process.

Weevil stared at Logan in confusion as he sat there grasping at his heart and crying.

Weevil didn't understand what was happening.

He didn't know that in the exact moment Veronica said Logan's name and collapsed, that Logan's heart had nearly broken in two.

He didn't know that Logan had felt everything she had felt in that moment and he didn't know that Veronica didn't have much time left.

He didn't know any of this until Logan looked over at him with his hand still on his heart and tears streaming down his face and said.

"We're gonna be too late."

* * *

Duncan

He stared down at her limp body, the bloody and broken mess that he had turned Veronica into.

She was alive, he hadn't killed her, but he had been close.

He hadn't meant to take it that far.

This hadn't even been his intention, he'd had something else in mind when he grabbed her, but his rage had made the decision for him.

He stood there for awhile before he finally bent down and picked her up in his arms.

He told himself that she would be ok, he just needed to clean her up, she would heal and he would just pick up where he left off.

He carried her up the stairs, took her back into the master bedroom and continued into the bathroom where he laid her out on the floor.

He returned to the bedroom, retrieving more clothes from the dresser and when he got back to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel, ran some water over it, pulled her into his arms and started to wipe the blood away. After he finished cleaning the visible wounds he removed her clothes; she was nearly covered from head to toe in welts and lesions and he could tell that she would be black and blue all over in a few hours but he paid it no attention as he went to work removing the bloody reminants of the attack from her now naked body.

He wasn't shocked by the damage he had done, he wasn't even remorseful, it had been her fault, she never should have tried to run away.

After he was finished, he redressed her and carried her back out to the bed.

He found her ripped shirt on the floor, made a sling for her arm and then he laid her down and left the room.

* * *

Weevil

Logan had been nearly inconsolable.

Weevil didn't know what to do so he'd called CW and told him what Logan had said.

CW told Weevil to stay put, that they were on their way and when the call ended Weevil walked back to the car.

He just stood there watching Logan shake.

He didn't know if he believed in soul mates or that someone could really feel something that was happening to another person who knows where.

But what he did know…

He did know that if soul mates did exist Logan and Veronica were the poster couple.

And he also knew that for the first time, in all the years he had known Logan Echolls, he felt sorry for him.

* * *

Dick

Have you ever had one of those dreams where its actually a memory?

You know, like a memory of something you want to forget or have forgotten. Something that you try to keep way down deep inside, but your brain just like won't let go or something and you wake up wishing you could just forget about it, but you can't.

Well, I have those a lot, I have for years.

I first started getting them when my mom left. I would wake up crying almost every night because my dreams would just replay that day over and over. It was like I refused to show how upset I was on the outside, so my brain dealt with it by making me relive it. I turned into a jerk during the day so people wouldn't know what I was going through at night.

Well that was the dream memory I dealt with for years, that is until Lilly was murdered.

The day after she was killed I started having a new dream. Every night I would relive the moment I'd heard she was dead and every morning I would wake up wishing it wasn't true, hoping it really had been a dream. But it wasn't, so I continued to act like a jackass and then when Logan started ragging on Ronnie, I joined in as a way to hide my sadness again.

That dream only stuck around for a couple years, because when my brother Beaver, I mean Cassidy, jumped off the roof of The Grand my mind found a new playground.

Every night it was a new memory, it seemed to re-run every horrible thing I ever did to him, every terrible thing I had ever said.

But the worst memory was the one of his body on the ground. Those were the ones that woke me up crying, something that hadn't been connected to my dream memories since the first year my mom had been gone.

I hadn't had one in a while, since this thing with Mac had started my guilty feelings over Cassidy had seemed to leave me alone and no new ones had shown up yet.

Well at least until last night, but with this dream I didn't wake up crying or upset.

I didn't want to forget this memory, I didn't feel guilty about it, or sad.

I **needed** to remember this one.

Because when I woke up, I realized that I knew how to find Veronica.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**a few tidbit of info i thought might interest you all...**

**the pilot for 'the body politic' with jason dohring in it is posted on you tube. for those of you who dont know, this was filmed for the CW but was not picked up, instead they pickec up beautiful life and cancelled it after 2 episodes...yeah dont get me started on that. so sad i miss seeing jason on my tv every week. but anyways go to youtube and search 'the body politic pilot' its on there in five parts!**

**also, both kristen and jason have been nominated for the top 30 under 30 list done by portrait magazine. you can only vote once so make it count. this is the last year that kristen is eligible for it and she was on it last year btw. but right now jason actually has more votes that her. if we can get him on the list we might be able to see more of him in the future! so go vote please! .net**


	21. Lost and Found

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**i dont own vm, if i did we would have a had a happy LoVe ending and a movie!**

**this chapter and the next have some exposition in them again, these set up the next few chapters.**

* * *

Dick

I couldn't fucking believe I'd forgotten.

I had known where she was the entire time, we could have found her as soon as she went missing.

When I realized what I knew I ran out to the living room and found Mac on her computer. I was smiling like an 5 year old and she took one look at me and said no.

"No Dick, not right now, don't even try."

I laughed a little, I think for the first time ever I didn't have sex on the brain. "Mac, that wasn't what I was thinking about."

She looked worried at first, can't say I blamed her though, I'd have been worried about my lack of sexual thoughts too if I didn't know what I did. But the worry turned into excitement real quick. "Oh my god! Did they find her? Is she ok?"

"No Mac, they haven't but that's just it, I know where she is."

"What? Dick how do you know where she is?"

"I've known this entire time, I'd just forgotten. She's at one of Duncan's houses and I know which one."

"How do you know? Which one is it? We can call them and let them know."

She went for her phone but I stopped her. "No Mac, it isn't one of the ones they've been searching."

She looked confused. "Dick we know about all of the houses under the Kane's name."

"I know Mac, **that's** the problem, we're looking under the wrong name."

* * *

March 2006

Casablancas Residence

"Hey Beav! What's this?"

Dick was holding up a piece of paper he'd found on the dinning room table, Casssidy had been working on his land trust company and had the table covered with documents and deeds. Dick thought this whole business idea was a waste of time and he didn't have any trouble showing it.

"Well Dick, we call that a piece of paper. You write things called words on it." Cassidy was getting tired of Dick's insults, he'd been at him all day.

"Uh **yeah**, I know that. But what is **this** one for? Another mansion you hope to take off the hands of a wealthy old crone?"

Cassidy let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes at his older brother's insessant questioning. "No, unfortunately not, I was interested, but the owner said no."

Dick thought that was a little strange, he'd just seen the name on the deed. "Really? I would'a thought the owner would jump right on it. I'm pretty sure they could use the money, it could pay for like all of college."

"Well he wasn't interested." Cassidy was barely paying attention to him.

"He? But the deed says."

"I know what the deed says Dick, but Duncan doesn't want to sell."

This confused Dick even more.

"If Duncan owns the house….then why is Veronica's name on the deed?"

Cassidy didn't bother to answer him and Dick just set the deed down and walked away.

* * *

Dick

The minute I told Mac to search Veronica's name she was on her computer. Within 30 seconds we had an address and the house was only 90 miles from Neptune.

I immediately pulled out my phone to call Logan but he didn't answer, I tried Wallace and Weevil and CW, but no one was picking up.

I didn't know what to do. I knew Logan and Weevil were the closest to her but I couldn't reach them. I looked over at Mac, she looked relieved and worried all at the same time and I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going after her. Keep calling Logan, tell them where she is and tell them I'm on my way. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

I went over, kissed her and as I turned to walk out the door she stopped me.

"Please be careful Dick."

I turned around and smiled. "Careful is my middle name Mackie."

"Um Dick…I…"

"Me too Mac, me too." She didn't have to say it, I knew what she was thinking.

I ran to the elevator and when I hit he lobby I kept running all the way to my car. I jumped in and started the engine.

I hoped that Mac would get a hold of Logan soon, because I didn't know if I would make it there in time.

* * *

Mac

I kept calling and calling and nobody would answer, I didn't understand.

Can you please explain to me how in this modern day and age, with all of the technology we possess, why I couldn't seem to reach anyone.

Not one person out of six.

So I sat there praying for a miracle and hoping that if none of them answered that Dick would get there before it was too late.

* * *

Wallace

When Weevil had called CW he'd looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

I hadn't known what to think at first but I knew one thing for sure, I was scared. To see someone like him look like that was unsettling.

He'd turned the car around and we were heading towards Mexico. He hadn't told us what was said, he'd just started to drive.

We were in an area with no cell reception so I couldn't call Weevil back and Leo and Meg were in the back seat looking at me for answers that I didn't have, so I finally just asked.

When he told me what had happened to Logan I started to cry.

I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe it, I just kept telling myself that we would find her and she would run up to us asking what the hell took us so long, she would be fine, she would be ok.

But I knew in my heart that wouldn't be the case and so did everyone else.

I looked around at the other people in the car. Leo was staring out the window lost in thought and Meg was crying, hard. I watched as Leo pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her, he didn't know that she blamed herself, but I was glad he was trying to help. Better him than me, I was still too angry with her.

There were only two emotions being expressed among us.

Fear and grief.

Neither one of them were good.

* * *

Logan

I'd heard him call CW but I continued to just sit there.

I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, nothing.

When he came back to the car I just walked away from him. After only 50 feet I couldn't walk anymore and I just dropped to the ground. I felt like I had when she first went missing, I didn't know what to do, what to say, all I could feel was pain. All I could feel was **her** pain.

It was the worst feeling I'd ever experienced.

One minute I'd been sitting there with my head laid back thinking of Ronnie and the next I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I swear to god I'd heard her call out for me and then all I could feel was pain and I knew it was hers.

When I'd started to cry weevil had looked at me like I was crazy, but when I told him that we would be too late I could almost see his heart drop too.

He didn't believe me at first, I couldn't blame him, I wasn't sure I believed it either. But I knew I'd felt something and I could still feel her, but it was a weak feeling. I knew something had happened to her, I knew she was in trouble and we still didn't even know where she was.

So I sat there on the desert floor and stared out in front of me, still praying for that miracle. Because for the first time since Duncan had taken her from me, I started to realize that I might not get her back this time.

* * *

Weevil

He was just sitting out there staring off into space so I started towards him.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just hoped to god that he was wrong, that he was just over reacting, that the pressure of finding her had become to much.

But deep down I knew that wasn't the case.

Because as much as I hated Logan Echolls, he was still one of the strongest mother fuckers on the planet and if he was that upset, something was horribly wrong.

* * *

Duncan

Duncan was sitting in the family room staring out the window

He didn't know how he was going to fix the mess he'd made, he knew he needed help.

She needed a doctor and it wasn't like he could take her to the hospital. No, then he would lose her and all of it would have been for nothing.

He needed to call someone he trusted, someone that would help him, someone that wouldn't turn him in.

So he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Duncan?"

"Dad, I need your Help."

* * *

Dick

I drove over 100mph the whole way. Fuck the speed limit, I needed to get to Ronnie, it was 90 miles and I drove it in under an hour.

I decided not to wait for Logan, I needed to get to Ronnie as soon as possible. I parked at the end of the long driveway, I didn't want my car to be seen, I was afraid he'd grab her and run if he saw me and I didn't want to chance that, so leaving it there was the best option.

The house was surrounded by trees so I slowly and quietly made my way through the woods to the side of the house. When I saw the rental car parked in the garage I had to stop myself from yelling in triumph.

I quietly moved my way around the house and saw a large bay window that stared out over the yard, I peaked inside and saw Duncan sitting on a couch. He didn't see me, thank god, so I stood to the side watching him and taking in his appearance. His nose was obviously broken and I couldn't help but feel proud of Ronnie, I knew it was her doing. But then I noticed that he was covered in blood. It was too much blood for just a broken nose and why would he clean his face and not change his shirt?

My heart stopped when I realized it wasn't **his** blood.

No, I couldn't have been too late, it wouldn't have been right, she had to still be ok.

I jumped back to reality when I saw him get up, leave the room and go up the stair case, I knew that was my chance and I ran to the back of the house hoping to find a back door. When I found it I pulled the pocket knife out of my pocket and started to pick the lock. When we were twelve Ronnie had taught me how to do it, she'd always had been a resourceful little pixie. It was funny I thought, I was using her own trick to try and save her.

When the lock clicked I slowly opened the door and walked into the house, it was huge and I had no idea where to start, so I did the usual.

I chose to act like an idiot and I followed in the direction that Duncan had gone.

* * *

CW

As we arrived at the rest stop Mr. Navarro had directed us to I pulled in and found their car immediately.

It had been a silent trip, my passengers where all concerned and they had every right to be, Mr. Echolls' premonition had not been a good one. I had wanted to keep this from them, but I could not.

Mr. Fennel had cried when I told him, so had Meg, the Deputy had just stared out the window, he hadn't said a word and then he had taken it upon himself to comfort Meg.

As I pulled up next to Mr. Navarro's car the three of them jumped out and ran towards the two figures off in the desert.

I had stayed behind and as luck would have it my choice to stay had been beneficial. I checked the sound files for the bug in Jake Kane's phone, he had received a call and as I listened I realized that it was the slip up I had been waiting for, Jake was on his way to help Duncan.

I knew I needed to act quickly, I could not allow Jake Kane to reach Duncan before us, so I picked up my phone, ignoring the missed calls from Miss Mackenzie and dialed a number.

"Can I help you Clarence?"

"Why yes Celeste, I believe you can."

* * *

Logan

I hadn't even noticed when everyone had shown up, I was completely oblivious to my surroundings.

At least I was until I heard CW running towards us saying that she was alive and he knew where she was.

I was on my feet in less than a second running to him. "Where? Where is she?" I was talking so fast I wasn't sure if he could even understand me.

"He has her at a mansion 30 miles from here, I have the address. Duncan called his father for help, Jake told him he was on his way and got the location. We need to hurry, she is injured, I know that much for sure."

We all started running for the cars and when we got there I stopped. "What are we gonna do about Jake Kane, CW?"

"Don't worry abut him Mr. Echolls, I believe he will be unavoidably detained."

I didn't ask why, I didn't care, all I cared about was that we knew where she was.

When I opened the car door I realized that my phone was ringing and I reached for it but didn't catch it in time.

I looked over and realized that both Weevil and I had left our phones in the car, I picked it up mine and saw that I had 15 missed calls from Mac.

But before I could call her to tell her we were on our way to Ronnie, Weevil's phone rang, so I grabbed it off of the driver's seat and looked at the screen, he had 10 missed calls and Mac was now calling him.

I answered it as Weevil just watched. "Mac?"

"Logan? Oh thank god, I've been trying to reach you for over an hour."

"Mac, we found her, we know where she is."

"Did Dick get a hold of you?'

I was more than a little confused by that. "No why?"

"Logan, he realized he knew where she was, we've been trying to call you. When we couldn't reach you he took off, he left over an hour ago, he should be there already."

I couldn't believe it, Dick was probably already with her, she might already be safe.

"Mac, stay put, we're on our way to them, we'll call you when we know something."

I didn't wait for her reply, I just hung up and when I looked at the faces of my friends I smiled.

"Dick left to get there over an hour ago, he should be there by now, lets go."

With that we all jumped in the cars and took off in the direction of Veronica and Dick.

Thank god for Dick Casablancas.

* * *

Dick

I found the staircase and started to climb it hoping that none of the steps would creak and when I reached the top I found a long hallway with lots of doors.

I knew I had to be careful, I didn't know which room he was in so I stopped and hid behind a large armoire in the hall. And then I heard his voice, it was coming from an open door a few rooms down.

At first I thought he was talking to himself, but then I realized he was talking to Ronnie, but she wasn't answering and that scared me.

I heard him tell her that it had been her fault, that she never should have tried to getaway. I listened and waited for at least 5 minutes before he finally stopped talking and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I listened as his footsteps led farther down the hall in the opposite direction and then I heard a door click.

When I knew it was safe, I went straight for the room he'd been in. I tried the handle and it was locked so once again I pulled out my pocket knife and I picked the lock.

When I entered the room I saw her right away, she was lying on the bed. I closed the door behind me and ran to her, but I stopped just short of a foot from her, because when I saw what he'd done to her I couldn't keep myself from crying.

I swear she looked like she'd been run over by a cement truck.

Her face was black and blue and her nose was broken. She had scrapes and cuts and bruises all over her and that was just on the parts of her skin that were visible. I didn't want to know what she looked like underneath and then I noticed that her arm was in the sling, it was black and blue and swollen, it was obviously broken.

I stopped crying then, I wanted to go find Duncan and kill him for what he'd done to her. But I knew I couldn't, at least not yet, I needed to get her to safety first.

So I leaned on the bed and pulled her over to me, picking her up in my arms and sat there holding her.

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was holding the love of my best friend's life, my girlfriend's best friend, in my arms hoping to god that she would be ok, that I would be able to take her to them and that it would all be ok.

I pushed some of her hair off of her face and whispered to her. "Ronnie wake up, I need you to wake up."

I saw her eyes flutter and then she tried to speak but it came out as barely a whisper.

"Dick? I need Logan."

"I know Ronnie, I know. I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review pleas**

**the pilot for 'the body politic' with jason dohring in it is posted on you tube. for those of you who dont know, this was filmed for the CW but was not picked up, instead they pickec up beautiful life and cancelled it after 2 episodes...yeah dont get me started on that. so sad i miss seeing jason on my tv every week. but anyways go to youtube and search 'the body politic pilot' its on there in five parts!**

**also, dont forget! both kristen and jason have been nominated for the top 30 under 30 list done by portrait magazine. you can only vote once so make it count. this is the last year that kristen is eligible for it and she was on it last year btw. but right now jason actually has more votes that her. if we can get him on the list we might be able to see more of him in the future! so go vote please! after posting this here and at live journal yesterday both of them shot up drastically, jason is at 45 and kristen is at 48 and they went up by like 50 votes each. and since the website didnt show up yesterday www. **

**portraitmagazine **

**.net !**


	22. the trusty sidekick

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**Author's Note: there is some exposition in this chapter. But the main thing to remember while reading this chapter is that EVERYTHING is happening concurrently. **

**Also don't forget to vote for Jason and Kristen on Portrait Magazine's Top 30 of 30 list! www. portraitmagazine ****.net**** both of them shot up drastically again yesterday! jason is placed at #45 with 183 votes and kristen is at #46 with 143, thats a huge difference from two days ago! go vote please!**

* * *

When Veronica was little, her dad used to read her fairy tales to get her to go to sleep.

The girls in them were always saved by their knight in shining armor and even when she was younger she didn't hold much faith in that.

But just like any little girl, she still had dreams about her own knight coming to rescue her.

When she was six, it was Super Grover from Sesame Street.

She was six remember, what was better than a furry blue monster that could fly.

When she was nine, it was Leonardo Dicaprio.

She went to see Titanic 10 times and Lilly made fun of her mercilessly for it.

Leonardo lasted until she was twelve and then someone new took over, it was Logan Echolls.

She never could figure out why.

Even when she started dating Duncan and Logan was with Lilly, he never lost that position. She never could figure out why he was always the one she wanted to save her. He was always the one she pictured in her dreams.

And then he'd turned on her and she couldn't seem to picture anyone anymore, not even after Logan himself saved her from that crooked fed at the Camelot.

Then at the end of that year, at the age of 17, she'd had a different kind of knight save her. It was her dad, he had saved her from Aaron Echolls.

When she'd gone back to Duncan a few months later he still wasn't her knight and he never knew why, but her dad wasn't either.

She didn't know who the position belonged to anymore.

That is until she found herself at the mercy of Liam Fitzpatrick and Logan showed up to save her.

She didn't want to admit it at first, she was still angry at him and she didn't want to admit that he had never lost his place as her knight. But she knew in her heart that he would always be the one to save her.

And when Beaver had her up on the roof, Logan proved himself to her again.

No matter how many times she wished he would just back off or let things go, he never did.

And deep down inside she knew why, it was because he really was her knight in shining armor, it was his job.

From the minute she'd woken up in Duncan's possession she'd waited for Logan to find her.

To ride in on whatever form of transportation he had and whisk her away, save her from the demons again.

So you can imagine how surprised she was when she heard Dick Casablancas' voice.

He was the last person she would have ever expected to show up.

But she wasn't mad or upset, she really couldn't feel much to be honest, the pain was too strong.

Dick was by no means her knight in shining armor…

But she didn't care.

Because the knight's trusty side kick was going to get her out of there.

* * *

Dick and Veronica

She was barely awake and she wasn't breathing right.

He wasn't sure, but he thought she might have a broken rib, or two. Dick didn't know much about medicine, but he did know that if she had a concussion, which was likely, she needed to stay awake so he kept talking to her quietly.

"Ronnie, I need you to stay with me ok."

"I'm tired."

" I know, but not now ok, we need to get you out of here. Do you think you can walk?'

He knew that was a stupid question, but when he asked, her eyes opened a little more and she gave him the 'you're a moron look' he'd gotten so used to and he couldn't help but smile. She was starting to come to a little more and Dick knew they needed to move. So he stood up from the bed with her still in his arms and started to walk to the door, but her voice stopped him.

"Oh my god Dick, where's Duncan? If he sees you he'll kill you."

He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes, he'd never seen her like that. He could tell she was in pain, but she was trying to hide it. But the fact that she knew what was going on was a good thing.

"He's down the hall in another room, we need to get out of the house, my truck isn't far. Are you ready?"

She tried to nod but it hurt her head, so she smiled. "Yes, take me home to Logan please. Mush mush."

Ah, that wit. Dick never thought he'd be so happy to hear it, but every word she said gave him courage. He knew they were going to make it, he knew **she** was going to make it.

He got to the door and opened it then he pulled it closed behind them and headed down the hallway. He was afraid to run, it would make to much noise so he moved slowly and neither of them spoke until they hit the stairs.

"How did you find me?"

"I had a dream."

"Hmm, how very Martin Luthor King of you. Tell me more of this dream."

He was happy to, the more he talked the more alert she became. If he could keep it up, he could get her out of there in no time and get her to a hospital. Dick looked down at her again, he could still see the pain in her eyes but she was smiling.

"I remembered a conversation I'd had with Beaver a long time ago. He wanted to buy this house from Duncan."

"If this house belongs to him, why did it take you so ling to find me?...And wait, how long did it take you?...I don't even know what day it is."

"You've only been gone a day Ronnie. He took you yesterday morning and the house wasn't under his name, it was under yours."

Once they were down the steps, Dick stopped at the foot of them and they rested for a second.

"Only a day? It feels like its been a year."

"I'm sure Logan will agree with you on that."

"Logan...Oh my god, Dick is he ok?"

"Yeah Ronnie, he is, he didn't handle it well in the beginning, but then he took charge, he even started ordering Weevil and CW around. It's too bad you weren't there, it was a good show." He said as he started walking again and they moved through the hall and down the corridor towards the kitchen and the back door.

"So this place is mine?"

"Home sweet home."

"Yeah right."

"We could burn it in effigy."

"Don't tempt me Casablancas. Did you just say effigy?"

"Thesaurus remember...and hey, I'm game for whatever Ronster."

"Yeah, well if this place really does belong to me, it won't for long, it's going on the market tomorrow."

"That'll be an interesting listing."

"Yeah secluded mansion; dreary interior, doors that lock from the outside, the perfect starter lair for would be kidnappers."

He knew this was good, she was becoming more and more like herself. "What are you gonna do with the money?"

"Buy a pony."

He smiled at her. "No, really."

"Really, I'm gonna buy a pony and then I'm gonna pay to have my head shrunk. Do you think Dr. Phil is available?"

He didn't laugh at that one, he knew she was right, after going through what she had over the last couple says she would need help, but it was strange to joke about it. He didn't even know what all Duncan had done to her. He wanted to ask her if… but he was afraid of the answer. He ended up asking anyways.

"Veronica, did he...?" Dick couldn't seem to get the words out, but he knew she knew what he meant. "I mean you don't have to answer, it's none of my business. But.."

"No Dick..." She started crying a little. "No. ...But... he tried."

He wasn't sure he believed her and she wasn't sure she believed herself, because she honestly didn't know for sure. He could have done anything he wanted to her while she was unconscious.

"I'm sorry Ronnie."

"Just get me home Dick, get me to Logan..." She stopped talking suddenly, like she had just realized that Dick was the one who had found her. "Dick, where is Logan?"

"Well hopefully he's on his way. I wasn't with him when I realized I knew where you were, he was out looking for you, so was everybody else, Weevil, CW, Wally, Meg and Leo. I couldn't reach them, so I came on my own. Mac's been trying to get through to them."

"You mean you came to save me by yourself?"

"Yep. I may not be the knight, but sometimes even the sidekick gets to save the day."

She gave him a funny smile. "Wow Dick, that's very against type for you."

"Tell me about it. So I guess that now that I've saved your life, that kinda makes you my bitch, huh?"

"Oh sure Dick." The sarcasm was back in her voice, talking was helping her forget about the pain she was in. "I'll let you explain that one to Logan."

"On second thought, maybe not."

They both laughed at that, but when they finally reached the kitchen a very loud, very angry yell came from upstairs.

"VERONICA!"

Dick and Veronica looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes and he ran for the door.

* * *

Duncan

His father was on the way but Duncan wasn't sure he had made the right decision calling him.

He thought his father would help him, help him hold on to her, get them out of the country. But that wasn't what his father wanted after all.

He'd told Duncan to finish it, he'd told him that he would never escape with her and that he needed to end it now and run.

But Duncan disagreed, he refused. She wasn't going anywhere, she was staying with him, even if he had to keep her tied up and sedated she would never leave him again. She just needed to heal and then they could go and that's exactly what he told his father.

He hadn't been happy, but he'd agreed to bring a doctor. Duncan wasn't so sure he trusted him though.

As he sat on the bed in the spare room he looked out the window.

He was still covered in her blood, but he still didn't feel any remorse. He couldn't, that feeling was dead to him now, all he felt was the anger and the obsession.

He didn't even regret having hurt her so badly. To him he had simply taught her a lesson, one that would aid him in his intention of breaking her.

He would wait for her to heal almost completely and then he would finish her off. He would do what he had planned to do before his rage took over. He knew it would take awhile but this time he had no choice but to be patient. He would wait until she was on the verge of mentally recovering, of being ok and then he would take her and he knew it would break her down for good.

Duncan knew how strong she was, but he also knew that she couldn't handle multiple blows at once, her mind couldn't take it.

His thoughts brought him back to the present and he remembered that his father would be there soon so he walked over to the dresser and pulled a gun out of the top drawer. He was glad he had bought it now. If his father tried to turn on him he would be prepared.

Duncan went to the door, left the room and walked silently towards the master bedroom.

But when he opened the door he immediately noticed that she wasn't on the bed.

He looked over at the chairs and she wasn't there either.

He started to panic

He ran to the bathroom nothing…

He could not believe this was happening and his rage burst through as he yelled her name.

"VERONICA!"

* * *

Weevil

We had driven nearly the entire way in silence.

We were following CW and I swear he was breaking the land speed record, but Logan was just sitting there looking determined.

I knew what he was thinking, I'd been thinking the same thing. He was contemplating revenge, I could see it in his eyes. It was something I knew well, I'd had that look before and I was sure I had it then.

V had done so much for me over the years, more than any other and I was gonna make Duncan pay for this. I just wanted to clear some things with Echolls first.

"What do you want done?"

He looked at me for a second not speaking, amost like he hadn't heard me and then he spoke. "Do I have to say it?"

"Nope, just checking. When we get there, you just get to her. Leave him to me."

He looked at me and I could tell he wasn't happy. "No Weevil, I want to be the one to take him out."

"No Echolls, you want to be the one to be there for V. Not the one sitting in a jail cell."

I was right and he knew it. I was willing to sacrifice some freedom for her, if it even came to that, I'd be able to get off on self defense and be out in no time. So would he, but he needed to be with her.

Plus, she'd kill me if I let him do it.

"Are you picking up what I'm putting down rich boy?"

"Yeah. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Make sure he suffers."

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

CW

I had heard the entire conversation between Duncan and his father and it was imperative that we reached Veronica as soon as possible.

I had been aware of Jake's distaste for Miss Mars, but I was shocked when I heard him tell Duncan to finish what he had started. The comment solidified my beliefs that he was no longer the man I had gone to work for so many years ago.

Duncan of course refused to take his father's advice, but I was unsure of whether or not he would remain at that decision and we could not take that chance.

When Miss Mackenzie called about Mr. Casablancas it would be a lie to say I wasn't surprised, but I was impressed none the less. I had not taken him as the 'go in guns blazing type,' but his decision to go after her on his own was admirable. Hopefully it would buy us time.

When I'd informed Celeste of what was going on she was furious, I knew she would head straight to Jake. They had separated recently, their difference of opinion over Duncan had been the catalyst, but Jake's many affairs had not helped either. She hadn't even been aware that Duncan was in Neptune and when I informed her of Jake's instructions to Duncan, she, for lack a better term, 'flipped her lid.' She was not fond of Veronica Mars by any means, but she would definitely not want her only other living child inflicting harm on her, even if just for his sake. So I knew that she would give us the time that we needed.

I also knew by her reaction that I could count on her to aid me in my future exploits.

I always had liked Celeste.

* * *

Wallace

I just wanted to get there. If I could have sprouted wings so I could fly, I would have.

Nobody was talking and the only I could think of was what Logan was going to do to Duncan, I kept hoping he'd let me help.

I was trying not to think about what CW meant by V being hurt, he hadn't elaborated and nobody had pushed for more. I don't think anybody could have handled hearing about it anyways so maybe it was the right choice.

So I just sat there staring out the windshield willing the horizon to move towards us faster.

I looked back once and I almost started to laugh, something much needed at the time. Leo was staring at Meg with doe eyes. It was reminiscent of the way Logan looked at V during the beginning of their relationship, so I knew exactly what Leo was thinking. I couldn't help but wonder when that had happened. I didn't think they knew each other that well, especially with her being, you know, dead. But I guess it didn't really matter.

I still couldn't believe Dick had figured it out before the rest of us, I mean this was Dick Casablancas we're talking about for gods sake. But I had to give him props, he went after her, he didn't leave it the rest of us. I never could have imagined him going to such extremes for V of all people. But here's the thing about Dick, Logan is his best friend, the only one in his life that never walked away and he would do anything for Logan. So if that meant walking into the dragons den for the love of Logan's life then so be it.

I was beginning to realize how lucky I was to call them friends.

* * *

Logan

I knew Weevil was right, I would never admit it out loud, but its true.

Considering the situation a self defense plea would be inevitable, no jail time would be served and I'd hire him the best lawyer in California. Ok that's a lie, I'd hire Cliff because Ronnie would kill me if I didn't. Plus Cliff would do a better job than any of those $500 an hour pricks.

Of course none of that really mattered anyways, this would never be turned over to law enforcement, Duncan would be receiving a different kind of punishment.

I didn't know if Weevil would really take it all the way, I wasn't sure if I would either. All I knew was that if given the chance, I wasn't sure if either of us would be able to hold back.

But regardless of how far he went, Duncan would never get to Veronica again, I would make sure of that.

I was so close to her I could feel it, we only had a few miles left and some how I knew Dick was with her. I could feel that too, I didn't know why.

So we continued to sit there in silence, just waiting, wishing and hoping.

Weevil and I would never be friends, we both knew that.

But we had found a common ground in Veronica. She was the common ground for all of us, we were just a large group of misfits all stuck together because of her.

Veronica had given me a family again and when I got her back I would never let go.

* * *

Leo

It took me all of 10 seconds to stop hating Logan Echolls when I saw him sitting out there in the desert.

I finally understood what was going on between them and why she would never be with me. She had given her heart away years ago, even if she didn't know it then and he had never given it back, there was no way he ever would.

Of course none of that mattered to me anymore, because the other reason I stopped hating him…Was because I knew how he felt.

I had thought I'd lost someone once too and I had reacted the same way.

The only differences between the two situations was that my feelings for this person had been unrequited and it wasn't Veronica that I had lost.

As I sat in the backseat of CW's car on the way to get Veronica, I looked over at Meg and I smiled.

I wondered if this was how Logan had felt when he realized that he was finally going to get what he had wanted for so long.

* * *

Meg

I still felt horrible, I couldn't believe what I'd done. I had no excuse, the fact that I did it out of love for Duncan made me just as bad as him.

I didn't know if Veronica would ever forgive me and I was pretty sure that even if she did, none of the others would.

When I heard that she was hurt I lost it, I felt so remorseful I couldn't handle it and I decided that I would spend the rest of my life trying to gain their forgiveness.

That was the moment that any love I had left for Duncan left me, I could never love someone so unconcerned with human life. He had taken Veronica from everyone that loved her, he had left our daughter somewhere with someone she probably didn't even know and I didn't have any idea where to start looking for her.

I could feel Leo staring at me the entire trip, I knew what he was thinking, I was thinking the same thing and I wanted to say something to him, but it wasn't the right time, we would have that conversation later.

So instead of thinking about Veronica or Leo I focused my thoughts on CW.

He'd become a confidant, maybe not quite a friend, but someone I trusted and I knew he felt the same way about me. He'd been my only connection to the life I had left behind when I was in Miami.

A few months after I'd left Neptune he'd started coming to Miami more often, I didn't understand why at first. It took him 6 visits before he admitted the truth, he finally spit it out one night by accident.

His wife had left him, that was all he had said, a few months later he told me why. She'd been having an affair with Jake Kane himself. Jake didn't know that CW was aware of it. I wasn't surprised and I know that is terrible to say but Jake Kane is not a good man, I've known that for a while. I mean we're talking about the same man who had a 20 year affair with Lianne Mars for god sakes and speaking of that affair, it's still going on. CW's wife didn't know about it and when she discovered that she wasn't Jake's only mistress she left town. CW hadn't heard from her since.

I knew that was why he wanted to take the Kane's down. It had been his plan ever since he found out Duncan was heading to Neptune.

Now don't get me wrong, he never intended for Veronica to be taken, he would never have put her or any of the others in danger. He just didn't realize how far Duncan would go, I hadn't told him about the files either.

You probably wonder why he would tell me all of this.

Well he didn't.

I'm just a lot smarter than people give me credit for.

* * *

CW

I saw Mr. Casablancas' truck on the side of the road and pulled over, allowing Mr. Navarro to pull up beside me. Mr. Echolls rolled down the window and I spoke to them.

"Go in first, we will be right behind you." I handed Mr. Echolls a hand gun and told him to give it to Mr. Navarro.

"Mr. Echolls your only job is to get to Miss Mars and get her to safety. If you must run you will take my car, Mr. Fennel will drive. Get her to the nearest hospital and stay there with her, Meg will go with you. The Deputy and Mr. Navarro will stay with me here and we will take care of Duncan Kane. Is that clear Mr. Echolls?"

"Yes."

"Good, lets go."

* * *

Duncan

He ran for the stairs as he yelled.

She wasn't going to get away this time, he'd kill her before he let that happen.

As he reached the bottom step he heard the back door slam and he ran through the corridor, turning his head just in time to see Veronica framed in the bay window.

But she wasn't alone, Dick Casablancas was with her. Of all the people Duncan expected to come for her, Dick was at the bottom of the list. How the hell had he found her?

Before Duncan could stop himself he raised his arm and fired the gun at the window.

* * *

Dick

When I hit the door I just kept running, I'd heard him on the stairs and we were running out of time.

For a split second I worried that I'd made a mistake not running with her immediately, but he would have heard us and this would have happened a lot sooner. So no, I told myself it wouldn't have mattered.

I just needed to get to my truck and get her out of there.

We reached the edge of the bay window and I looked down at her, the vibrations from my running were making her pain worse, but I didn't have a choice and I could tell she knew that.

When we reached the middle of the window I heard her gasp and I looked over just in time to see Duncan point a gun at us and pull the trigger.

I ducked as the glass shattered around us. I didn't know if I was cut but I didn't care, I moved along under the window and when I got past it I broke in to a run again, looking down at Ronnie again to make sure she was ok. She didn't look like she'd had anymore damage done to her, she just looked scared and I just kept running.

But as I passed the side of the house...

I heard the front door open.

* * *

Duncan

The bullet missed them. "Fuck!"

He just watched as the window shattered and glass fell everywhere and then he turned on his heels and went for the door.

When he got there he turned the handle and remembered it was locked. As he fumbled for the key, gun still in hand, he kept yelling her name. He wasn't going to let her leave him again and he would kill anybody that got in his way.

When he finally got the door unlocked he ran through it and as he stepped outside he saw Dick pass by the corner of the house with Veronica still in his arms.

And then he saw two cars heading straight for them.

He just knew that Logan was in one of them.

* * *

Veronica

He got us through the door and I couldn't help but feel at least slightly relieved, at least I was out of the house.

The movement of his running hurt and I felt like my head was going to explode, but there wasn't anything I could do about it so I just tried to breath through it.

And then when he got to a large window I looked in and gasped as I saw Duncan pull a gun on us and pull the trigger.

Dick ducked and then glass was everywhere, he got us away from the window and then he started running again.

When we got past the house I saw Weevil's car coming towards us and I saw Logan's face through the windshield..

* * *

Logan

Weevil pulled ahead of CW and turned down the drive way.

It was long, surrounded by trees and after a quarter mile or so I could finally see the house.

Then, out of nowhere I saw her and it was like everything switched to slow motion.

I yelled at Weevil, he slammed on the breaks and I was out of the car in no time.

I just ran to them and all I saw was her.

I didn't hear Weevil yelling at me or any of the others either and I didn't see Duncan running out the front door with a gun.

I was oblivious to everything but her face.

It was like we were in our own little world, just the two of us.

When I got to her I pulled her from Dick and into my arms being mindful of her injuries, even black and blue she was still beautiful. She put her good arm around my neck, said my name and then she screamed.

I turned my head just in time to see Duncan raise the gun towards us and without thinking I angled myself in between him and Veronica and Dick who was still standing there with me.

I was looking at Veronica, because she was all that mattered, she was all that had ever mattered.

All of a sudden the slow motion was gone, everything sped up and I heard a shot ring out.

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**


	23. Vantage point

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**Author's Note: everything is happening concurrently in this chapter again. you will hear everybody's point of view leading up to the gun shot. **

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

_And then she screamed._

_I turned my head just in time to see Duncan raise the gun towards us and without thinking I angled my self in between him and Veronica and Dick who was still standing there with me._

_I was looking at Veronica, because she was all that mattered, she was all that had ever mattered._

_All of a sudden the slow motion was gone, everything sped up a__nd I heard a shot ring out._

* * *

Veronica

I saw him and my heart leapt.

When Dick finally noticed him he ran towards him meeting him halfway, everything felt like it was in slow motion.

Logan pulled me into his arms and I felt safe again. I put my arm around his neck and said his name just for the sake of saying it and I almost cried when he smile at me.

And then I saw Wallace out of the corner of my eye and I heard him yell at Logan.

I looked at the house and saw Duncan running towards us with the gun and I screamed.

Before I knew it Logan had turned us around and he was between Duncan and I.

He looked down at me and I returned his gaze, he was all that mattered, he was all that had ever mattered.

And then the world sped back up.

* * *

Weevil

He saw them before I did.

I didn't see them until he yelled at me to stop and jumped out of the car.

V was in Dick's arms and he was running towards us. She was covered in bruises and her arm was in a sling, I felt a rage grow with in me, so I grabbed the gun that CW had given me.

I saw Logan get to them and then I saw Duncan Kane running at them with a gun in his hand.

I yelled at Logan but he didn't hear me, the three of them were still standing there.

I jumped out of the car and as I started to run towards Duncan, I looked over and saw Veronica in Logan's arms.

And then I heard her scream and I watched as Logan put himself between them and Duncan.

I looked back at Duncan just in time to see him aim the gun at Logan's back and I took aim myself.

* * *

CW

I was directly behind Mr. Navarro's car when he slammed on his brakes and I nearly hit them.

I watched as Mr. Echolls ran from the car and I followed in close pursuit.

When I reached Mr. Navarro who was still in the car I saw Miss Mars and Mr. Casablancas, she had extensive injuries, but I had no time for a better look as I caught a glimpse of Duncan running towards them from the house.

I yelled at Mr. Echolls just as Mr. Navarro did and he joined me as we ran towards the house in Duncan's direction.

When I heard Miss Mars scream I looked over just in time to see Mr. Echolls turn around shielding her and Mr. Casablancas and I aimed my own gun as I watched Duncan aim his at Logan Echolls…..

* * *

Wallace

I jumped out of the car the minute it stopped, I knew why Logan had run from Weevil's car and I followed him, running past both Weevil and CW.

I caught up to Logan just as he took V from Dick's arms and then I saw Duncan with the gun.

I yelled at Logan, he didn't hear me, but V did.

I couldn't believe what he had done to her, I wanted to kill him.

She saw Duncan too and she screamed causing Logan to finally turn around.

And then I watched as he put himself in the line of fire.

He was looking right into V's eyes the whole time….

* * *

Dick

She saw him before I did.

I could see it in her eyes when I looked back at her after seeing Duncan at the front door.

I watched as Logan jumped from the car and came straight to us, I handed her over to him immediately and watched as she put her good arm around his neck.

Then I realized that everybody was yelling at Logan and that Wallace was standing only 2 feet away.

Ronnie's scream brought me back to reality and when I turned around, Logan wasn't in front of me anymore, he was behind me.

His back was turned to Duncan Kane…..

* * *

Leo

It all happened so fast I almost didn't realize what was going on until it was too late.

I made it out of the car with Meg right behind me as I ran to the rest of the group.

I saw Duncan with the gun at the same time as Weevil and CW and I yelled at Logan as well.

He had veronica in his arms, he hadn't seen Duncan

And when she screamed I watched as he finally noticed Duncan and he turned himself in front of him, with his back turned keeping Veronica out of the path of his gun.

When I reached for my own gun I realized it wasn't there…...

* * *

Duncan

All he saw was Logan.

He watched as he ran from the car.

And his stomach turned as he looked over the scene.

When Logan took Veronica from Dick he snapped again.

She was his and nobody was going to take her from him.

He was oblivious to everything else.

He heard her scream when she saw him and he pointed the gun at her.

He wouldn't let her get away.

He refused to lose her again.

And then he saw Logan turn around to protect her.

He hated Logan Echolls.

So he aimed the gun at his back…

* * *

Meg

I followed Leo out of the car, I was behind him the entire time and when I saw Veronica in Logan's arms I started to cry, I couldn't believe what he had done to her and in that moment I snapped.

All the hurt he had caused, all the pain he had inflicted, it all hit me at once and I realized I hated him, I hated everything about him.

I blamed him for every horrible thing that had happened in the past few years and I detested him for putting me in the position I was in.

It was his fault that they all hated me.

And before I could stop myself I had grabbed Leo's gun…

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

**so what did you think? let me know.**

**Author's Note: so we have 4 guns, so that means 4 different people could be responsible for the first gun shot. (there may be more.) **

**Only 4 chapters left! for those of you who did not read this the first time, i do answer all of the questions by the end of the fic. but i will leave a few things open since im still considering doing a sequel that picks up sometime after this story ends. but anything that i leave open will not be a cliffhanger. **

**oh and just anther reminder. PLEASE GO VOTE FOR KRISTEN OR JASON ON PORTRAIT MAGAZINE's TOP 30 UNDER 30! jason shot up another 4 spaces yesterday! he was at 45 now he is at 41! kristen shot up alot in votes but not spaces she is still at 46. so please go vote and tell your friends to vote as well! www. **

**portraitmagazine **

**.net**


	24. Reunited

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**just to prove how not cruel I am, I'm being nice and posting this today instead of tomorrow. :)**

**Author's note: lots of stuff happens here. This chapter begins setting it all up for the end. you are gonna see some leo/meg and then it ends with some LoVe because its been awhile!**

**oh and I don't own veronica mars**

* * *

Meg

_And before I could stop myself I had grabbed Leo's gun._

I aimed it straight at Duncan and I heard Leo yell at me. "Meg no!"

But it was to late I'd pulled the trigger and when the bullet hit him, I watched in horror as Dick shoved Logan and Veronica out of the way, just as Duncan's gun went off.

* * *

Dick

Ok, so probably not the smartest thing I'd ever done.

But Logan's my best friend and I couldn't just stand there and watch as Duncan shot him.

When I heard the first shot I lunged for Logan.

He hit the ground hard with Ronnie still in his arms as Duncan's gun went off.

* * *

Logan

I hadn't seen him come at me.

I was so focused on saving Veronica I didn't see what he was doing and then there I was, on the ground clutching Veronica like my life depended on it.

When I looked over Dick was on the ground, Veronica cried Dick's name and I held her close as I went to him.

The bullet had just grazed his left shoulder, I was standing there horrified and he just smiled at me.

"Dick, are you ok?"

"Yeah man, I'm fine. What the hell are you waiting for? Get Ronnie the hell out of here."

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, just go."

I stood up, still holding Veronica and ran to CW's car.

I put her in the back seat and when I climbed in after her she was back in my arms immediately.

"I love you Logan, I love you so much."

"I love you too Veronica." We were crying and kissing each other, our bodies were fused together and neither of us were willing to let go.

When Wallace got in the car he started the engine and took off, it was then that I realized it was just the three of us.

"Wait, Wallace, where's Meg?"

"Leo's bringing her in Dick's truck."

"Is Duncan alive?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." Because it didn't.

"Who shot Duncan? Was it CW or Weevil?"

"Neither, it was Meg."

* * *

Leo

I couldn't believe that she had pulled the trigger.

I got to her just as she dropped the gun to the ground. She was just standing there, she wasn't crying or screaming she was doing nothing, there was no emotion.

I pulled her to me and saw Dick get up from the ground and then I watched as Logan rushed Veronica to the car.

CW yelled back at me asking if Meg was ok and I just answered yes, I didn't know what else to say. He told me to get her out of there and back to his place, so I did as I was told. Dick tossed Wallace his keys and Wallace put them in my hand as he ran to get Logan and Veronica out of there.

I grabbed Meg's hand and started to run with her down the driveway to Dick's truck.

She was still unresponsive.

* * *

Duncan

He hadn't even seen her.

In truth he hadn't seen any of them, just Logan and Veronica.

All he had seen was Veronica clinging to Logan for dear life and Logan taking her from him again.

And then out of nowhere he felt the pain.

He swaggered a little, then he pulled the trigger and when he saw Dick push Logan out of the way he swore.

That was when he saw Meg and he watched her drop the gun.

He couldn't believe she had shot him.

She had started all of this and then she'd tried to end it.

But Duncan wasn't going to go down that easy and he promised himself that it wasn't over.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't see Weevil heading straight for him.

* * *

Weevil

When I saw the bullet hit Duncan I didn't knew where it had come from, so imagine my surprise when I turned around to see Meg Manning holding the gun.

When I looked back Dick was on the ground and Logan and V were moving towards him, apparently he'd pushed them out of the way when Duncan fired his gun.

Meg's bullet, although effective, didn't do much damage, so I knew I had to take him out before he could recover.

I ran straight for Duncan, he didn't even see me coming and when I reached him I hauled back and hit him in the nose. I didn't bother to stop after the first punch.

* * *

CW

I've seen a lot of ugly situations in my life, so I'm not often surprised.

However I will admit that I was shocked when I realized that Meg had shot Duncan.

I turned in time to see the deputy pull her to him and I yelled back to ask if she was ok, he said yes but she didn't look it.

I yelled for him to get her out of there and Mr. Casablancas tossed Mr. Fennel his keys for the Deputy.

I watched as Mr. Fennel drove off in my car and the Deputy ran with Meg in tow towards the truck at the end of the road.

I then turned my sights back on Duncan.

His bullet had only grazed Mr. Casablancas and I stood and watched as he joined Mr. Navarro in his assault on Duncan.

* * *

Dick

As soon as they were gone I ran over to where Weevil was wailing on Duncan, I wanted a piece of him too.

That bastard had gone too far, he'd kidnapped Ronnie, possibly raped her, beat the crap out of her and then he shot at my best friend. This was personal.

When I reached them Weevil looked up at me while still pummeling Duncan.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch Casablancas."

"I know, mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

I looked at Duncan and the motherfucker was smiling, so I walked up to him and wiped the smug grin off his face.

We didn't stop until he was on the ground unconscious.

* * *

CW

After Duncan was subdued the two young men joined me off to the side.

Mr. Navarro looked at me. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"We are going to make a deal."

"A deal with who?" Asked Mr. Casablancas.

"Your friend Logan has found himself in some trouble with some very dangerous people. We will make a deal with Jake Kane and we will trade Duncan for Mr. Echolls safety."

Both of the young men were notably unhappy with that.

"You're just gonna hand him over. Just like that? After what he did to V?" Asked and enraged Mr. Navarro.

"No, we are going to make a deal. We will not be handing Duncan over to his father at all. The deal is that we will not **harm** Duncan, anymore than we already have, if all threats to both Veronica and Logan subside."

"So what are we gonna do with him after that happens?"

"We will be turning him over to the one person that can control him, now take him inside the house and make sure he cannot escape."

They nodded their heads in accordance with my wishes and I watched as they very unceremoniously began to drag Duncan back into the house.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the injured Duncan and dialed.

They both stopped when they heard of who I was calling.

"Hello Celeste, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Weevil

I helped Dick bring Duncan inside the house but I wasn't thrilled, I wanted to see him dead, it would've given me great pleasure to watch him die and I'm pretty sure Dick felt the same way.

But CW was right, considering the trouble that V and Logan were in with the Castle and the Sorokin's, he would be a great bargaining chip.

All that really mattered was that he would no longer be able to hurt V.

But if he ever got close to her again I would kill him and that's not a threat it's a promise. One that I'd gladly pass on to his mother.

* * *

CW

When I rejoined the two young men I was no longer on the phone.

After I had ended the call with Celeste Kane I had called Jake Kane and offered the trade, he had accepted begrudgingly. He hadn't been happy with the terms, but it was either that or lose his last living child and that was something he wasn't willing to deal with.

I had also offered my resignation at the time, Jake Kane was not surprised.

I made a deal with Celeste for Duncan as well. She had been wanting to institutionalize Duncan for quite some time but Jake had fought her on it. I offered to turn him over to her if she promised to leave the country with him and have him locked up. He was not to return to the states or to ever have any communication with anyone from Neptune again.

She agreed and she thanked me, the only thing she asked in return was for half of the Kane's money to be transferred into an account for her. Celeste was aware of my plans and I told her it would not be a problem, I knew I could count on Miss Mackenzie to easily arrange it.

Celeste was on her way, I would wait until she arrived and then hand him over.

I turned to Mr. Casablancas and requested that he call Miss Mackenzie, he left the room to make the call.

* * *

Mac

When I saw Dick's name on the caller ID I almost cried, I'd been so worried, I hadn't heard from any of them yet and I was frantic when I answered. "Is she ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah Mackie, I'm fine, and Ronnie's gonna be ok I think. They're on their way back to town, call Wallace, he'll tell you where they're going and we'll meet you there later."

"So what happened?"

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in later. But right now I need you to do something for me."

"Ok, anything."

"I need you to go into the Kane's bank accounts and transfer 50% of their funds into a bank account for Celeste."

"Ok, will do, but why?"

"We made a deal."

"Will you tell me later?"

"Yes. But that's not all I need."

"What else?"

"Take out another 100 million and open ten more accounts, 10 million in each."

"Ok for who?"

"One for each of us; you, me, Meg, Ronnie, Logan, Wallace, Weevil, CW, Leo, and one for Lilly under the last name Manning."

"Ok will do….oh my god…" I couldn't believe we'd forgotten.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"Dick, we don't know who has Lilly."

* * *

Leo

Meg still hadn't spoken, she'd been silent the entire way to the truck and when I'd put her inside she still hadn't said anything. After only 10 miles I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled over. I looked at her and she was just staring straight ahead, so I gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face me.

"Meg?" She didn't respond. "Meg, baby, I need you to talk to me."

She finally seemed to see me. "I shot him Leo. I actually shot him."

"I know. But you did what you thought you had to do, you probably saved Logan's life."

"But what about Dick?"

"He's fine, the bullet just grazed him I think. But are you ok?" My hand was on her cheek and she placed hers on top of mine.

"Yeah, I think so. He took everything from me Leo. I gave up my life and my daughter so he could keep her safe and then he turned around and endangered her and everyone I love. This was all my fault, if I'd just told them what I knew then he never would have gotten to Veronica."

"Meg, what are you talking about?"

"Someone gave me files on Duncan, police reports, articles. There were tons of assaults and a couple of attempted rapes, so I went to Australia to see if Lilly was ok. He saw me Leo, that's how this all started. He looked so normal, I didn't believe the files and I didn't tell them. If I had they would have kept her away from him. They all hate me now, this is all my fault."

"Meg, you made a mistake. You tried to give him the benefit of the doubt because you loved him and he's the father of your child. They may be mad but they love you Meg, that's obvious. Look at what they've done for you."

"Do you really think they'll forgive me?"

"Yes, it might take a while, but yes."

I'd fallen in love with Meg the summer after I'd dated Veronica, we'd run into each other shortly after Duncan had ended things with her. I had never gotten the chance to tell her how I felt and I needed to know why she didn't let me help her.

"Why didn't you tell me Meg? Why did you just leave? I thought I'd lost you, I would have helped you, I would have done anything for you. "

She gave me a look of shock. "Leo it was the only choice I had. I was barely 18 and I couldn't have kept Lilly away from my parents. I had to do it, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but you had a life here."

"I would have given it up for you. Don't you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that. I don't know what I'm going to do now Leo. I don't even know where Lilly is and if and when I do find her I don't have anywhere to go, for all intents and purposes I'm dead. I don't know if I can do this on my own."

She turned away and I pulled her back to look at me again.

"No Meg, you're not alone. **I'm** here, **I'm** with you. We'll find Lilly and we'll have each other. The three of us will be there for each other."

"You'd really do that? You would just step in and take responsibility for us?"

"Meg don't you realize that I'd do anything for you. I thought I'd lost you. I've spent 18 months wishing that I had told you how I felt, thinking I'd never get a chance to. I'm not waiting anymore, I want you and only you."

And just like that she was crying. "Really?"

"Yes really. If you don't feel the same way for me I understand, I'll take whatever you will give me. I know you never shared my feelings back then, but if you would just give me a chance I…"

She cut me off with a kiss before I could finish and when she pulled back she was smiling.

"Leo, I did feel the same way, I just never told you, I didn't know you felt that way about me. You were there for me when I needed you most and I've always felt the same way."

"It's you and me from now on Meg. You, me and Lilly, the way it always should have been."

She kissed me again and smiled. "You, me, and Lilly"

* * *

Wallace

We'd been driving for almost 30 minutes and I hated to interrupt them but I needed to ask what the plan was. Mac had called and I needed to call her back.

"Hey guys?"

Logan looked at me, I think they had actually forgotten I was in the car. "Uh yeah?"

"Where am I taking us?"

"What do you mean 'where'? The hospital Wallace." Logan looked at me like I was crazy.

"Logan, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, if we take her there, they'll ask lot of questions and considering V's condition they'll probably call the police."

He didn't say anything, I think he realized I was right, but before he could respond Veronica interrupted. "What about one of the doctors that helped with Meg?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Ronnie you're a genius. Wallace take my phone and call Dr. Gates, I think he's in town for a few weeks to visit family. Ask him to meet us at my suite and tell him I'll pay whatever he wants as long as there are no questions asked."

"Will do."

I took his phone and made the call, when I hung up I called Mac back.

* * *

Logan

I had held her the entire time.

I swear I'd checked every inch of her body looking for scrapes and cuts and bruises and there were so many. She was still crying intermittently and clutching me, she wouldn't let go, but then I wouldn't either.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? We can take you to the hospital if you'd prefer."

"No Logan, Wallace is right, we can't go there. It'll raise too much suspicion and if you trust this doctor than I trust him too. I just want to get back to the Grand, back to our bed and get on with our lives, together."

"I do trust him and anything you want is yours...Veronica, do you want me to call your dad?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to ruin his trip, I'll wait till he gets back, until Duncan has been taken care of, I'm afraid of what he might do."

"Baby you're never gonna have to worry about Duncan again. I'll make sure of that. We **all** will make sure of that."

"I know you will, I trust you to keep me safe Logan."

It wasn't until then that I noticed that the sling on her arm was a ripped t shirt, **h****er** ripped t shirt and my heart sunk. I realized that I still didn't know what he'd done to her and the ripped shirt scared me. I pulled back slightly and pulled her face into my hand. "Baby, what happened? Did he?"

She started to cry and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I don't know Logan. I know he tried, but I was unconscious a lot of the time, he could have done anything."

I wanted to cry or scream, but most of all I wanted to rip Duncan's throat out, but then she finally looked at me and all of my anger was replaced with an insane need to keep her safe and heal her.

"Is that how your shirt got ripped?"

She just nodded.

"Baby we're gonna find out, ok? And no matter what the answer is you will get through this, **we** will get through this together. I'm not going anywhere. I'll pay for therapy or whatever. Whatever you need you'll get it."

She reached up and touched my cheek. "Thank you Logan, I love you. Do you know how much I love you? You were all I thought about. I thought about our life together, what we have now and what we're going to have. You got me through it."

I pulled her to me again, kissed her forehead and then worked my way down to her lips kissing every bruise and scrape. But as I reached them I tilted her head so I could see into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm buying you a ring. Fuck hypothetical. You're mine and I am gonna marry you. Whether it be tomorrow or in ten years, I don't care I'll wait. But we're making it official."

She smiled at me and kissed me. "So are you proposing?"

I felt like an ass, I hadn't even asked her really I'd just told her. So I smiled back at her and kissed her again.

"Veronica Mars, will you marry me?"

"Yes Logan Echolls, I will."

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Author's Note: I don't have a flash back for the time that leo and meg spent together before she died. I do however have a companion piece to this fic that is all about them and that summer. I have edited that as well and the edited version is now posted! Its called 'the one you're with' read it and review it please!**


	25. Why wait?

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**I don't own veronica mars, or logan Echolls, or Dick Casablancas….but boy do I wish I did.**

* * *

Logan

When we finally made it to the Grand, Wallace parked in the main parking lot, but I realized that there was no way we could take Ronnie through the lobby. There would be too many people and we needed to stay out of public, news travels too fast in Neptune. So I handed Wallace my phone, told him to call Tina at the front desk and have her meet us at the service entrance and elevator. after he nade the call he pulled the car around to the back and Tina met us there.

When she saw Veronica her face immediately showed concern. "Logan, is she ok?"

"She will be, but I need access to this elevator for the next few days can you set that up for me?"

"Absolutely, keep me posted please."

I told her I would and she handed me a set of keys for the service elevator and entrance.

Veronica was in a lot of pain, the last 20 miles of the drive had been hard for her and I hoped that Dr Gates would already be there so that he could do something for her.

When we got to the room Wallace used my key to open the door and when we entered Mac was at our side immediately.

"V!" When she saw the condition Veronica was in I thought she was going to cry, but she didn't, instead she grabbed Ronnie's good hand and just held it.

Veronica just smiled at her. "I missed you to Mac."

I walked further into the room and saw Dr. Gates sitting on the couch. "Hi Dr. Gates."

"Logan, we've been over this before please call me John. And if it isn't the infamous Veronica Mars, it's good to see you again." I watched as he looked her over, the concern on his face bothered me a little. "Logan, why don't you take her into the other room so I can check her out."

I walked into the bedroom, laid her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her as John walked in behind us. "Ronnie did you want me to stay with you?" I wanted to, but I knew what needed to be done and I wasn't sure if I could handle being with her, or if she would even want me there.

She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "No, I don't think it's a good idea. But…"

" What do you need?"

"Could you send Mac in? I don't want to be alone."

She looked so nervous and scared and it made it harder for me to walk away, but I stood up and went to get Mac. As I hit the door I turned around. "I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you more."

I got to the living room and asked Mac to go in, she looked hesitant, but she went in immediately and I sat on the couch with Wallace just waiting. We didn't talk about what was going on, we just sat there immersed in our own thoughts.

They had been in there for 30 minutes before John finally came out and I couldn't hold in my curiousity, I needed to know that she was ok. "How is she?"

"Well Logan, she's in a lot of pain as you know. She took a hard beating, but I think she'll be ok. She doesn't seem to have a concussion so that's good, but she has three broken ribs and multiple lesions, she should heal well though. I gave her some morphine for the pain and I'm going to write her a prescription for more. As far as her arm goes…it is definitely broken. I can't set it and cast it here, so we need to take her to the office of a friend of mine, I already spoke to him and he agreed to let us use his facility. She will need help dressing and bathing for awhile until she gets used to the limited mobility, but other than that she seems to be fine."

He didn't answer the main question on my mind so I had to ask. "Was she…?"

He stopped me. "No, she shows no physical signs of sexual assault. However…" I was really beginning to hate that word, I'd heard it way to much lately and it never seemed to be good news. "She did tell me that a sexual assault was attempted. I would really recommend that she seek counseling. She has obviously been through quite an ordeal and I have to admit she seems to be handling it very well….But that might not last and regardless of how strong she tries to be, she will still have a lot to deal with. It would be in her best interest and I would stress that to her if I were you. We should head over to the office now, we need to get that arm taken care of as soon as possible. I will meet you there, here is the address."

He handed me a business card and shook my hand as he left the room.

Wallace looked over at me with relief. "Thank god."

That was all he said and I knew what he meant. Neither of us knew how Ronnie would handle being raped again. All I knew for sure…was that if she had been….I would have killed Duncan.

I just shook my head in agreeance with him and stood up to go and get her.

* * *

Veronica and Mac

No signs of sexual assault.

Those were by far the greatest words either of them had heard since the doctor had come in.

Mac had felt awkward, she didn't know what to say or do so she just sat there holding V's hand, just lending support. And Veronica was grateful for it, she knew how hard it was for Mac to sit there and watch as the doctor checked her out but she appreciated her presence, she hadn't wanted to be alone for that.

When the doctor left to talk to Logan Mac finally spoke. "Are you ok V?"

"Yeah Mac, I'm ok, or at least I will be. Knowing that he didn't rape me helps me a lot, I didn't think he had but I was unconscious so much of the time he had me that I didn't know for sure." Veronica started to cry. "I have never been so scared in my life Mac, I thought he was going to kill me. I didn't think I'd ever see any of you again, I didn't think I'd ever see Logan again."

Mac climbed on the bed and hugged Veronica. "We were so worried. I am so glad you're back and its all going to be ok, I promise."

"I know."

When Veronica stopped crying she gave Mac a funny look.

"What?"

"Um, do we have any food? I haven't eaten since yesterday, if someone doesn't feed me soon I might go cannibalistic on you."

* * *

Logan

I walked into the room just as Ronnie said she was going to go cannibalistic on Mac.

It hadn't even occurred to me that she hadn't eaten, I was amazed she was still coherent. Hell, I was amazed she hadn't started to gnaw on my hand on the drive back to Neptune. I couldn't believe he hadn't even fed her. I swore that if I ever got my hands on him I'd kill him.

When she saw me walk in she smiled and Mac got up and left the room. I walked over to her and laid down on the bed pulling her to me.

"So, good news then?"

"Yeah, good news. So, um, the doctor says I need a cast and I'm going to need help getting dressed and showering…"

"Yeah he told me, I see a very easy way to remedy that." I smirked at her.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, you could just stay here in bed with me for the next month, clothing being optional and all, that solves the problem."

She smiled at me and lightly smacked my stomach. "Nice try bucko. How are you going to explain that to my dad when he comes to visit? "

I grabbed her good hand and kissed it before responding. "I know, I was just joking. Do you still want to move in with me?"

"Yes I do, more than anything."

"Well then, that really does solve the problem. You will move in here, I can help you with anything you need and then, when you start to feel better we'll go house hunting. How does that sound?"

I leaned over so I could see her better and when she smiled at me, I reached down to kiss her.

"Sounds like a plan, but first….I need you to feed me."

"Pizza, Chinese, or Italian?"

She looked at me inquisitively. "You have to ask."

"Ok, so all three then. I will never understand where you put it all."

I picked her up then and headed for the door.

* * *

Dick

We were waiting at the suite when they returned from the doctors office.

Wallace had stayed behind to fill us in if we got there before they were back and we were all relived to hear that Ronnie was going to be ok and that Duncan hadn't raped her.

Wallace only asked about Duncan once and he just asked if he was alive, we just told him yes. He didn't ask where he was or what had happened, I think all he cared about was that he would never get to Ronnie again, I think that's how we all felt.

I was having a hard time sitting still, I was looking forward to telling everybody what I'd had Mac do. None of us were ever going to have to worry about money again and while I knew that didn't mean much to Logan and I, to the rest of them it would be a big deal. After everything that had happened we all deserved it.

When Logan walked in the door with Ronnie in his arms, Mac was right behind them and I lit up. I hadn't seen her since that morning and I ran straight to her and yanked her into my arms. She pulled back a little when she saw my shoulder, she looked concerned.

"Its ok Mackie, just a flesh wound, it'll heal."

"I heard what you did Dick." I was worried by that, I thought she might be angry.

"Are you mad?"

She smiled. "No, I'm proud of you, you did a really brave thing…but don't do it again, ok."

"Ok."

I reached down, kissed her and then we rejoined everyone in the main room. Leo and Meg were on the way over, well at least they were supposed to be, but that was like an hour ago. I was pretty sure they were off somewhere doing the nasty and I couldn't blame them, all I really wanted to do was grab Mac and lock her in my room for a few days. But that would have to wait, well at least till later, there were still some other issues that needed to be approached.

Mainly the fact that we still didn't know where Lilly was. Duncan had refused to tell us and Celeste didn't know. Before we could do anything else we needed to find her.

So I sat down in the room and listened as CW filled Mac, Ronnie and Logan in on the deal he had made with the Kane's.

* * *

Meg

When CW had called we were a little busy….if you get what I'm saying.

We knew that Veronica was safe, so after two years worth of wants and needs, we just couldn't wait anymore.

As I laid next to Leo I wished I hadn't waited so long to admit how I felt about him. If I had just let myself be with him back then, then none of this would have happened.

But the simple truth was that I hadn't and although I would always regret it, it didn't matter anymore, because we were finally together.

We just needed to find my daughter and then we could begin our lives together.

* * *

Veronica

Ok, so I am beyond out of the loop.

I get kidnapped for one day and all of a sudden Meg and Leo are together. And apparently it had started after our junior year, how did I not see that?

After they joined us at The Grand, CW filled them in as well on Duncan whereabouts.

To be honest I hadn't really cared, all I cared about was that he was gone and that he wouldn't be coming back. I will admit thought that I was surprised by what Celeste had done, but I was grateful all the same.

After everyone was up to speed we got to the main issue, we still didn't know where Lilly was. Mac had done a search on her computer and had turned up nothing and we spent the next hour just trying to think of who Duncan would have left her with.

When I started having trouble concentrating Logan took me to the bedroom, Meg and Mac followed and he set me on the bed and left us to talk.

"Meg, I'm sorry I punched you."

"You punched her?" Why hadn't anybody told me that?

"Yeah, I was really mad. I just didn't know what to do."

"Its ok Mac, I understand, you had ever right to be angry with me. I just hope someday you'll forgive me, you too Veronica, I owe you an apology more than anyone else. If I'd been honest…"

Logan had told me about the files, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad, but I understood why she did it, love makes you do crazy things.

"Its ok Meg, but next time…well, there better not **be** a next time, but non the less, next time, you need to be honest."

"I will, I promise, your friendship means a lot to me Veronica and I've missed you." At that Meg leaned over and hugged me.

"So Meg?" Asked Mac, neither Mac nor I were ever big on girl talk and gossip but we were both ready to hear the dirt on her and Leo.

"You wanna know about me and Leo don't you?"

"Um yeah!" We said in unison.

Meg told us the whole story, from when they ran into each other after Duncan broke up with her, to them arriving back at the Grand. Of course it was Meg so it was 'g' rated, but we both knew what had happened at CW's.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" I asked

"Well, he said that if I wanted to go back to Miami he would go with me. I know it would be best, but I'm not sure I'm willing to leave you all behind again."

"We'll always be here Meg, you can come visit, or we can go see you. You won't be on your own anymore."

Mac interrupted me. "Speaking of what you're going to do. Do we need to make you undead?"

"No, I'm going to keep the name Lianne. Meg Manning is long gone and there is too much at stake if she's resurrected. It doesn't matter anyways, a name is just a name."

"So what are we going to do when we find Lilly? We will need to change her name." I said.

"Well Leo and I talked about that, we're going to give her his last name. We're probably going to get married anyway, so it will be easier that way. Mac, I was hoping you could deal with that."

"Yeah sure. No problem." Mac had a funny look on her face, almost like she was hiding something and that sent my spideysense into a frenzy, but I just didn't feel up to digging at the moment so I let it go for the time being.

"Thanks."

"So you already talked about getting married?" That was quick I thought.

"Yeah, well we've already lost 2 years and why wait? Its what we want."

Mac looked over at me, I'd told her earlier that Logan had proposed and she had said basically the same thing to me that Meg had just said. 'Why wait?' But I wasn't ready to think about that yet.

"Well I'm happy for you and I'm happy for Leo as well."

"Me too." Said Mac

"Thanks guys."

I was starting to get really tired and they must have noticed because they both got up, said goodbye and left the room.

When they were gone I laid back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Logan

About 20 minutes after the girls left the room everyone left to go home. Dick and Mac retired to his room, Leo took Meg home with him and CW, Weevil, and Wallace headed home as well.

I went to my room and just stood there in the doorway, I couldn't believe that 24 hours earlier I'd stood in that same room wondering of I'd ever see her again.

So much had happened in the last two days, but all that really mattered was that I had her back.

I stood there just watching her sleep for a little while before I got undressed and got into bed. When I slid in beside her she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

"Hi sugarpuss, how are you feeling?"

She moved closer to me so I put my arm around her pulling her onto her side with her bad arm resting on my stomach and her head against my chest. "Better, those are some good drugs."

"Good, I'm glad they're working."

"So, Meg and Leo huh?"

"Um yeah, I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, me neither, but then, we didn't see Mac and Dick either."

"Very true, I wonder who's next….Wallace and Weevil?" I joked.

She laughed. "Eww, gross, that's really not funny."

I suddenly got a very unwanted mental picture and agreed. "Yeah , you're right, not funny at all. So I guess that Meg and Leo are going to get married."

"Yeah, that's what Meg said. She said she didn't see why they should wait, they'd already lost so much time."

"Smart girl that Meg."

"Logan…" I knew she was going to say she still wanted to wait and I understood, she;d promised forever, that was all that mattered to me and as far as I was concerned forever had already started. So I stopped her before she could finish.

"Ronnie, you just have to let me know when and where and I'll be there."

She just smiled. "I promise you will be the first to know." She leaned up a little and I reached down to kiss her. "I hope we find Lilly soon, I'm getting worried."

"Me too, but I'm sure that we will figure it out, we always do. Who knows, maybe Dick will have another dream."

"Yeah, that would be helpful. Who knew that Dick would come through like that?"

"Um, nobody, but I'm glad he did, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. I love you Veronica."

"I love you too." She looked up at me again with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"So about that clothing optional thing..."

I smiled back at her. I would have loved nothing more than to make love to her, but I was afraid she wasn't ready for it considering the events of the previous 2 days.

"Are you sure?"

She was still smiling and I just watched as she sat up and swung her leg over me so that she was straddling my waist. I put my hands on her hips and lifted the shirt she was wearing slightly, she wasn't wearing anything underneath and I let out a low groan.

"You said I could have anything I wanted didn't you?"

"I did say that didn't I? So what do you want Ronnie?" I asked seductively.

"You Logan, I want you."

"I'm all yours."

* * *

Mac

I was rudely awakened the next morning by the very loud, very incessant knocking at the door of the suite.

Dick had me in a vice grip so I could barely move, I had to elbow him in the ribs to get him off me, he groaned but didn't let go.

"What was that for?"

"Dick, there's someone at the door."

"So? If its important they'll come back."

"They've been knocking for 5 minutes."

"Fine! We'll go check."

"We? Why we?"

"Because if I have to get out of bed so do you." He got out of bed and had started for the door when I realized that he was naked.

"Dick, you can't open the door like that?"

"Why not?"

"Just put some clothes on."

I watched as he grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor and put them on and I grabbed his shirt from the day before and followed him.

"Mackie, as soon as they're gone we're going back to my bed and getting naked." He punctuated his comment by slapping my ass and I couldn't help but smile.

But when I opened the door I realized that we weren't going to make it back to bed anytime soon.

* * *

I'd stood there for five minutes knocking on the door and I was ready to give up when they finally answered.

By the looks on their faces, they were definitely a little shocked. Mostly I believe, because I was holding Lilly in my arms.

And when it was obvious to me that they weren't going to say anything, I took it upon myself to speak first.

"Is Veronica Mars here?"

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Author's Note: I don't have a flash back for the time that leo and meg spent together before she died. I do however have a companion piece to this fic that is all about them and that summer. I have edited that as well and the edited version is now posted! Its called 'the one you're with' read it and review it please!**


	26. All mine, All hers

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited! **

**Author's Note: alot happens in this chapter so there is alot of exposition.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

"_Is Veronica Mars here?"_

* * *

Dick

Ok, so that was weird.

Ok, so the entire week had been weird and it just kept getting weirder.

First Duncan came back, then I find out that Meg's alive and everybody knew but me, then Madison gets killed, Veronica gets kidnapped and I end up being the one to find her, all while working with people I would never have expected to work with like, well, ever.

And then, there I was, standing in my boxers with my girlfriend next to me in my t shirt and there was a hot blond standing in the doorway holding Meg's daughter Lilly.

So either Mac had decided to spice up our already spicy sex life with a hooker that just happened to deliver toddlers as well….Or we just got really lucky.

I decided to go with lucky.

And I assumed that Mac was thinking the same thing because she didn't look like she understood what was going on either.

Apparently neither of us knew this person, but this person obviously knew Ronnie.

I was really getting tired of being out of the loop.

* * *

Mac

Ok, so I know exactly what Dick was thinking when he opened the door.

And no, I did not decide to spice up our sex life.

No, we just got lucky.

But what I didn't get was who this person was, why they had Lilly and how they knew V.

So when I finally answered her question the only thing I could think of to say was.

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

I turned around as Dick invited her in and I went to Logan's bedroom to get V.

* * *

Logan

People really need to learn to knock.

That was what I was thinking when Mac just burst through the door that morning.

I was lying in bed with a very naked Veronica on top of me and believe me when I say that Mac could not have had worse timing.

She just walked in and yelled 'oh my god!'

From the shock I'm assuming, or she could have been repeating Ronnie's words from 2 seconds before she walked in, but no…..I'm sure it was shock.

And then she turned around said there was someone there to see Veronica and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

That was the moment I decided to put a lock on the door.

* * *

Veronica

Yeah, so embarrassed is an understatement.

But on the bright side it could have been worse, it could have been Wallace that walked in, or even Dick and that would really not have been good.

After Mac walked out the door, I went to get off of Logan but he held me in place and smiled. "They can wait."

And believe me I agreed.

When we were done he helped me put some clothes on, carried me out to the living room and when I saw who was sitting on the couch my jaw dropped.

It had been a long time since I'd seen her and when I saw Lilly with her I felt really stupid, I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of her. Of course Duncan left Lilly with her, she had helped him before.

Logan walked over and sat us down next to her. Mac could barely look at me and Dick looked confused, but Logan obviously recognized her as well.

"How've you been Astrid?"

* * *

Astrid

I'd only met Veronica twice.

The first time was when Celeste had brought me over to The Grand to do Duncan's laundry and she'd taken refugee in the bedroom while Celeste was in the living room with Duncan.

The second time was when I helped Duncan get Lilly out of the country.

I hadn't seen her since, but I'd stayed on staff with the Kane's until they separated.

I had gone to work for the Kane's shortly after Duncan's sister Lilly had died so I had met Logan on a few occasions.

I was actually a little surprised at** their** surprise, I had really thought they would have figured out that I had Lilly by then. But it didn't really matter, I was just there to return Lilly.

When Vinnie had called and said that Leo was back and they had found Veronica I decided to give her a little time to recover before I handed the little blond toddler over to her. Leo didn't know that Vinnie had been watching him, but that was how I found out about Veronica's abduction.

Vinnie didn't trust Veronica, so when Leo called the border control, Vinnie started to pay attention. He figured she was up to no good, as usual he was wrong, but that's beside the point. I'd kept in touch with Vinnie since he had helped Duncan. Well actually, **he** had kept in touch with **me** and what I mean by that is, he became a borderline stalker. He basically wouldn't leave me alone.

So when he found out that Duncan was in town and he had taken Veronica he'd called me immediately and then he'd called once again to tell me she had been rescued.

I didn't bother to tell him that I had Lilly, that was on a need to know basis, and he just didn't need to know.

So that's how I ended up there, sitting in the middle of the presidential suite with four very surprised looking people and a restless 18 month old.

* * *

Veronica

She looked at me and smiled. "I've been good Veronica. I'd ask you the same but I think the answer is obvious, I am glad that you are ok though."

She looked genuine when she said it and that eased my nerves a little. I had liked Astrid the few times I had met her, she'd seemed very sweet and very intelligent, I never understood how she could work for someone like Celeste. But despite all that I was still a little confused as to why she would bring Lilly to me of all people though.

"So why did you bring Lilly here? Why didn't you take her to Celeste?"

It wasn't until I voiced the question that I realized how stupid it was, but she just smiled. "I brought her here because I felt that out of everyone involved you would be the best to take care of her. I know that you will make the right choices when it comes to her."

She was right, I would, but Lilly didn't belong to me, she belonged to Meg and now Leo.

"I really appreciate that Astrid, but I think Lilly's mom would prefer to take custody of her."

"Her mom? I thought Meg was dead?"

"Well yes and no."

"You know what, I don't need to know and I don't want to know. I won't tell anybody what you just told me, but I really just don't want to be involved in this. So just promise me that she will be taken care of, that's all I care about."

I didn't blame her for wanting to stay out of it, I would've if I could've. She handed Lilly to Logan and stood up to leave.

"Thanks Astrid, I appreciate you taking care of her and bringing her to me."

"It wasn't a problem Veronica, I was happy to do it. I'm just glad that I didn't have to return her to Duncan, I wouldn't have anyways, but this just makes it easier."

She turned to walk to the door but I stopped her, I needed to know how she knew I was back and what had happened.

"How did you know about what was going on with Duncan?"

She turned back to me and smiled. "Lets just say that the only friend you have at the police department these days is Leo D'Amato and he needs to quit his job, his boss has been following him. It was good to see you again Veronica, I'd like it if you kept me posted where Lilly is concerned."

"I will, I promise."

When she left the room Logan just looked at me waiting for me to talk, but I didn't get a chance to because Dick beat me to it.

"Who the hell was that? Why did she have Lilly and how do you know her? Spill it Ronnie." I looked over and Mac nodded in agreeance with him, Logan just laughed.

"I will tell you Dick, but first we need to get everybody back here."

* * *

Logan

It took an hour for everybody to get there.

Meg and Leo were the last ones to show up and I can honestly say that I've never seen Meg so happy. Watching her with Lilly made me look forward to having a family of my own someday and I couldn't help but picture Veronica with our children. I knew it wouldn't be anytime soon but it would be worth the wait and by the look on her face I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same thing.

I was unbelievably proud of her, she'd been through so much but she was still hanging on. She was still in a lot of pain but he drugs were helping and he had told me that morning that she wanted to go to counseling. I'd told her that I thought it was a good idea and that I'd be behind her the whole way, she already knew that but I just wanted to remind her.

While Meg was getting reacquainted with her daughter, Wallace told the rest of us that he had decided not to go to Africa. Ronnie looked relieved, I knew she had been proud of him for wanting to do some good in the world, but she would have been worried the entire time he was gone. When she asked him why he said that he just didn't want to leave us.

It felt good to know that Wallace and I were finally on good terms. Weevil and I were getting along as well, I knew he'd never be on my side, but as I said before, Ronnie was our common ground and as long as she was around we would tolerate each other.

When Leo and Meg came back into the room Ronnie told them about what Astrid said.

* * *

Dick

When Ronnie was done explaining, Leo just sat there for a second before he spoke.

"So she said I should quit?" He asked

"Yeah." Answered Ronnie. "I have to agree, especially considering your relationship with Meg. If Vinnie knew she was alive, it would cause a lot of extra trouble that we and you don't need."

If felt kinda bad for the guy, he just got his job back and he was going to have to quit.

"I agree with you Veronica, but I don't really know what we're gonna do. I was most likely going to quit anyways, but without a job I don't have any income. I guess we..."

Logan stopped him. "Leo I've been helping Meg for the last 18 months and I don't intend to stop, all the money in her account is still hers. You don't have to worry about it."

Leo looked a little shocked, I guess Meg hadn't told him about the account yet. "Thanks Logan, I appreciate that. But you've done so much already and **I **want to be able to support us."

Mac smacked my leg and I knew it was time for me to speak up. "Um yeah, money isn't really going to be a problem for you anymore Leo…well for any of us actually."

Everyone just turned and looked at me with confused expressions.

It was nice to be the one that actually knew what was going on for once, but apparently I was enjoying the moment too much because Mac smacked my leg again to get me to talk.

"Well when CW asked me to have Mac make transfer the money for Celeste I didn't have her stop there." I smiled, this was going to be fun. "I had her withdraw an extra 100 million and she put it into 10 separate accounts, one for each of us including Lilly. Each one has 10 million in it."

So I have to say that when people underestimate you your entire life sometimes it's hard to prove them wrong. But that seemed to be all I had been doing lately and from the reaction I got to the fact that I had made everyone multi millionaires, I figured that I'd never be underestimated again.

I am Dick Casablancas, sex god and financial genius.

Maybe I'll make business cards.

* * *

Keith

I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.

That's what I kept telling myself.

But I wasn't just disappointed, I was worried. On some level I understood why they didn't call me, but Veronica's my baby girl and I should have been allowed to help.

Of course that fact that I heard about it from Vinnie didn't help. Alicia and I'd gotten off the plane and were walking through baggage claim when he practically knocked us over. He told me that Duncan Kane had come back and taken Veronica and then he waited for me to start going ballistic before he told me that Logan and her friends had found her and brought her home. He'd always had a flair for the dramatics.

So Alicia and I went straight to The Grand and when we got to the room we could hear people yelling, excited yelling, but when I started to pound on the door the yelling stopped. It took two minutes for someone to answer and when the door opened, I found myself face to face with Logan Echolls.

"Would you like to explain to me why my daughter was kidnapped and I had to find out from Vinnie Van Lowe?"

I'm not mad, just disappointed.

* * *

Dick

So lets see, the list of things on earth I'm afraid of.

Zombies, but remember they don't really count cuz they don't exist...but I guess you could count zombie movies.

Clarence Weidman, yeah I know, you'd think that after the last few days I would've gotten over that. But no, the dude still scares the shit out of me.

Keith Mars, yeah that's a new one. Dude, you do not want to make that man mad, I thought he was gonna kill Logan. Even scarier yet, he kept saying, 'I'm not mad in just disappointed,' while he was yelling. Dude, that's like a death sentence coming from a parent.

But what scares me the most on Earth now has to be, Alicia Fennel.

When she gets going, it doesn't end. She actually pushed Keith Mars out of the way stood in the middle of the room and just yelled at us for not calling them for like 30 minutes. When she was done even CW looked like a four year old who'd had his juice box taken away.

I guess what they say is true.

Mess with the bull and you get the horns.

I just never would have thought that Keith would just be the bull.

* * *

Wallace

Dude, my mom was pissed.

So was Keith of course, but man, I thought my mom was gonna ground us all for eternity. Not like she could of but I'm sure it crossed her mind.

The entire time she was yelling, Keith was sitting with V checking her over. He looked sick to his stomach and I couldn't blame him, she looked like she had gone one on one with a 18 wheeler. Logan just sat on the other side of her holding her good hand and listening to my mom yell.

When she was finally done, she just stopped, looked at everyone one at a time and said.

"Apologize." And believe me we did.

That was when Keith finally noticed Meg sitting next to Leo and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

And then he looked back at V. "I think you guys have a lot of explaining to do."

This was gonna be interesting. But I was ok with it, anything to prolong me having to tell my mother that I had decided not to got to Africa was fine with me.

I didn't think she'd be mad, I just figured she'd be disappointed.

But I wasn't ready to leave Veronica, or anyone else.

* * *

Keith

I couldn't believe what he had done to my baby.

She was covered in bruises, she had a broken arm, broken nose and a few broken ribs. I swore to god that if I ever saw Duncan Kane I'd **break** him and I could tell by the look on Logan's face he felt the same way.

I will admit that I'd never been Logan Echolls' biggest fan. But in all honesty, I'd never really given him a chance, I'd let my preconceptions alter my thoughts and actions. I was done with that when I walked into the room that day.

They love each other, that's obvious and if he's what makes her happy that's all that will ever matter.

So after they explained the Meg situation and told us everything that happened, we just sat there for a few minutes.

That's when Veronica told me that she was moving out of my house and in with Logan.

I don't think she was expecting the reaction I gave her, because I smiled, stood up and grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Well honey, that's probably a good thing."

She looked at me flabbergasted and Logan was looking at me like he thought he had heard me wrong.

"I guess we have something to tell you."

* * *

Veronica

They got married!

Without us!

I couldn't believe they got married and we weren't there!

I looked over at Wallace and I knew he was thinking the same thing. His mom had just spent half an hour yelling at us for not telling them about important issues and they didn't tell us that they were getting married.

The anger only lasted a second though because I realized it was ok. My dad was happy and Alicia was happy and that was all that really mattered.

Plus, this meant he was going to take my engagement news way better than I originally thought.

* * *

Logan

While Wallace was telling Alicia that he wasn't going to go to Africa I had a long talk with Keith.

Ronnie was tired so I'd helped her into the bedroom and then went out to the balcony with Keith.

I was happy for the guy, I really was. I Alicia made him half as happy as Veronica made me, then I wished them nothing but the best.

We talked about moving Veronica out of the apartment and where we would be moving to, he even offered to help us house hunt. And I decided to ask his permission to marry Ronnie, even though I'd already asked and she'd said yes, I knew it was the right thing to do, so I just spit it out.

"I asked her to marry me Mr. Mars. She said yes, but I would like your blessing."

I thought he was gonna hit me but he just smiled.

"Ok, oou have my blessing. But try to make it a long engagement, I'm not ready to give her away quite yet."

I didn't think that would be a problem, I knew it would be at least a year. But like I'd said before, I'd wait forever for her.

After everybody left I went into the bedroom, got into bed with Veronica and I pulled her to me with her on her side facing me, she just smiled.

All I had ever wanted was her.

All I had ever needed was her.

And she was finally mine. All mine.

And I was hers. All hers.

And nothing would ever change that.

"I love you Veronica."

"I love you too."

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Duncan

Every morning it's the same thing for him.

He wakes up and he doesn't know where he is.

He doesn't know what time it is or what day.

He doesn't see anybody other that his mother once a day and when he sees her he doesn't speak.

She tries to talk to him but he doesn't answer.

She can't seem to get through.

Because the only thing that he seems to be able to think about is Veronica Mars.

She is his. All his.

And that would never change.

He just needed to get rid of the one person in his way…. Logan Echolls.

And that's exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

**so what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors Note: chapter 27 is the last chapter it is an epliogue of sorts. you will find out who gave meg the files, I had to leave a few surprises for the end after all.**

**i still might do a sequel to this story in the future. this was my first fic and im very proud of it. so i would love to revisit it in the future. But its all gonna depend on if I feel there is enough interest in a sequel, so let me know. It'll be awhile before I write it since im still working on my other fic, but if you want the sequel I will start writing it as soon as im done with 'home is where the heart is.**


	27. When all your dreams come true

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**Authors note: all good things must come to an end…. So this is the last chapter. And that makes me sad but I hope you enjoy it! It is an epilogue of sorts.**

* * *

Veronica

It's been three months since I was kidnapped by Duncan Kane and things are finally starting to get back to normal for me and for everyone else.

I no longer have any physical reminders of the time I spent as Duncan's captive, but I still have the psychological ones and I have been seeing a therapist twice a week for the last month and a half. It has actually helped me a lot and in more ways than one.

The last four years of my life have been so hectic and drama filled that being able to talk to someone about it has been a good thing. I almost wish I had done it sooner, maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time distrusting everybody, especially Logan.

Although I know that I'll never forget the horrors I have faced in my life, I've realized that what truly matters is that instead of letting them shape you, you learn from them and merely let them add to who you become.

* * *

Meg and Leo moved to Miami about a month after everything went down.

After Dick told him about the money Leo called Vinnie Van Lowe and quit immediately.

They drug us all to Vegas two weeks later and got married, they are officially a family now.

Leo is amazing with Lilly, you'd never know that he isn't her real father and she took to him fairly fast as well.

Meg called me a few days ago and told me that Lilly had actually called Leo daddy. She said he'd cried and so did she by the sound of her voice.

I'm happy for them, I really am.

Logan and I are planning a trip to see them in a few weeks and I cant wait. Logan can't either but I think it has more to do with the fact that he can't wait for us to start our own family and when I'm around them, I can't help but think the same thing.

I know how his mind works and vice versa.

* * *

It ended up being a good thing that Wallace didn't go to Africa, because two days after he would have left, a very unexpected visitor showed up on his doorstep.

Jackie had decided that she couldn't live without him, so she packed up her son and got on a bus heading straight for Neptune.

She has become that optional sixth person in our group. Sure, we'd had our differences in the past, but in the end she had become a friend.

Wallace was undoubtedly thrilled.

He bought a house shortly thereafter and they moved in with him. They, like Meg, Leo and Lilly, are just one big happy family.

Logan likes to be around them as well and not just because it makes me think about children, but because him and Wallace have actually become really good friends.

I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm glad it happened.

I think he hangs out more with Wallace now than I do.

Even Dick and Wallace have become friends, they are currently teaching Wallace how to surf.

* * *

I couldn't believe it when Logan told me my dad gave him his blessing. He even lets Logan call him Keith now and that's huge.

Since Logan didn't need the money that Dick stole from the Kane's, he had Mac change the name on the account and the money now belongs to Keith and Alicia Mars, he gave it to them as a wedding present.

I thought my dad was going to refuse it but he didn't and instead he gave Logan a huge hug and thanked him. My dad had tears in his eyes and when he wrapped his arms around the love of my life, Logan teared up as well

Life is a lot easier when your fiancé and father get along.

* * *

Weevil is still Weevil.

But he took his money and did something I didn't expect.

He took 2 million and donated it to the local food bank and the after school programs in the 02er district.

He said he just wanted to give something back and I was beyond proud of him.

He saved the rest but he did buy himself a house and moved his grandmother in with him, I don't think she's ever been more proud of her grandson.

He has also been spending a lot of time with Carmen. I knew he'd always had a thing for her, I just never knew why he didn't do anything about it. I guess that when everyone around him started pairing off he decided it was time.

Weevil and Logan are still not friends. I'm not sure they ever will be, but they get along really well now. I guess that they bonded when they were trying to find me.

Logan told me once that I was their common ground, that their love for me is what keeps them on the same page and I have to agree with him.

* * *

CW's wife still hasn't come back, but I think he's ok with that now.

He's gone to Miami every other week since Meg and Leo moved there. I guess they got close during her time there, I think he actually regards her as family, not that he'd admit it.

He really appreciated the money and even though he doesn't need to work anymore he still accepted when my dad offered him a position as partner in his PI business.

They are now in the process of building new offices.

I never would have seen that coming in a million years, but I think my dad attributed a lot of my being returned safely to him.

We see a lot of CW these days much to Dick's chagrin.

* * *

Unfortunately, CW was never able to finish his take down of the Kane empire.

You see, 3 weeks after Celeste fled the country with Duncan, Jake was the passenger in a car accident.

The driver was drunk and hit a tree at 75 miles per hour.

Jake was killed instantly.

My mother was driving the car.

It wasn't until then that I figured out who had given Meg the files.

She was in critical condition at the hospital and my dad and Logan talked me into going to see her. They said I needed closure, so I went under protest.

Logan went with me and she smiled when she saw me, I actually felt like crying. As much as I hated her she was still my mom and she was dying. But I refused to cry in front of her.

You can imagine my surprise when she apologized for what had happened with Duncan, she said it was her fault and that she had never meant for it to go so far.

I realized what she meant immediately, she had given Meg the files.

She told me that after I told her to leave my junior year, that Jake had been supporting her. The 50,000 she'd stolen hadn't lasted long, so she had been living off Jake's money and traveling all over, never staying in one place to long.

Jake would go to Miami on a regular basis and she would meet him there. It was on one of those trips that she saw Meg.

When she found the files on Duncan she took them from Jake and gave them to Meg. She said she never meant for things to happen the way they did, she had just wanted to help a young mother with her child, she wanted to try and make amends for the horrible things she had done and give Meg the chance to be the mother that she never was to me.

When Meg came back without Lilly she started traveling again, she thought it was over.

But she was on her way from New York to San Francisco to see and old college friend when she saw Duncan and realized what a mess she had made.

She didn't ask for my forgiveness, I wouldn't have given it to her anyways, instead she just thanked me for coming to see her and giving her the chance to tell me how sorry she was.

She told me she hoped that Logan and I would be happy together and that I would be a far better mother to my own kids than she ever was to me.

It was weird, but that really meant something to me, if only because I knew that for once, she was telling the truth. I** would** be a better mother than her, because I would never make the same mistakes she did.

My mother died two days later and we buried her next to Jake Kane and Lilly.

Apparently it was requested in both her and Jake's wills. CW had spoken to Celeste and she hadn't cared, she was done with him and I couldn't blame her.

So my mother and Jake finally got what they had always wanted.

They were together.

Even if it was only in death and never in life.

* * *

When I told everyone that Duncan had killed Madison, they decided to keep it to themselves.

No one was surprised by it and it wouldn't have made a difference if we'd gone to the cops anyway.

Vinnie wouldn't have done squat and its not like they ever would have caught Duncan.

I don't know where Duncan is and if anybody else does they haven't told me.

And that is one secret that I'm ok with.

* * *

Mac and Dick are so freaking cute together it makes me physically ill.

Only a few weeks after I was kidnapped, Dick bought a condo on the beach and Mac moved in with him. Logan was thrilled, he didn't have to put a lock on the bedroom door after all.

Their relationship is still new and they are still learning things about each other, but Mac told me recently that things just get better and better everyday.

They really are perfect for each other if you think about it.

They both loved Cassidy and they were both nearly destroyed by the fallout from his actions and then his death. Who better to help you heal than someone that's been in the same situation.

Logan keeps saying that they are gonna get married before us, but I think he's just trying to get me to set a date. And even though they say it won't happen, I don't believe them and I'm pretty sure that Logan is right. So I guess we will see.

Dick and I have become extremely good friends.

I will never be able to thank him for what he did for me.

So instead, I gave him my friendship and I know that means just as much, if not more, to him.

* * *

Things with Logan have never been better.

All of the pressure that we were under is gone and it feels great, it's just love these days.

We bought a house in the 09er district only two blocks from Dick's condo and we are in the process of moving in. I love the house, it feels like home to me already.

Logan bought me a ring just like he said he would, I have never and will never take it off.

And I haven't said anything to him yet, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to wait till after college to marry him. I love him so much, he is everything I ever have and ever will want.

But I just remind myself that it doesn't matter when it happens, all that matters is that it does happen and I know that he knows that too.

After all, forever has already started.

And even though I know I could wait to tell him, as I lay in bed next to him I can't help myself.

"Logan." I say as I lean up so I can see his face.

"Yeah Ronnie." He smiles and I know what he's thinking.

"I love you." He quickly rolls me over so he's on top of me and nuzzles against the crook of my neck.

"I love you too sugar puss." He moves to kiss me but I stop him.

"Fall 2009."

"Fall 2009?" The biggest smile I've ever seen is plastered to his face. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes."

I wait for the victory dance but it never comes, instead he smiles again and kisses me. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Logan

Even epic stories can have happy endings.

And if this is how you feel when all your dreams come true….

Then its a feeling I could definitely get used to.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Authors note: so I am extremely proud of this story, and like i said in my authors note from chapter 26 i am still considering a sequel but im just not sure there is enough reader interest so let me know. and e****ven though I am done with this story id still love your feedback, especially since I'm considering doing a sequel. So read and review please!**


End file.
